InuYasha2 Chapter1 Adventure continues
by GabbyWolfe
Summary: This is my InuYasha 2, same characters, some flash backs to the origional series, but its my fan dedicated creation.
1. InuYasha2 Chapter1

If you seen the ending or read about it you know where I am. I will not spoil it. Im continuing it and making my own series to it. This is with new characters, new enemies, new things. Me and my best friend dbzgtfan2004, put our minds together, and came up with the idea to continue InuYasha and make our own series.

InuYasha2 -(The Adventure continues.)

InuYasha arrived at Kaede's hut, and asked Kagome to come with him alone to talk. Kagome goes, and InuYasha take's her to his favorite tree, and she's perched next to InuYasha on the limb of this tree. InuYasha tell's Kagome he feel's guilty and inadequate over the incident inside the Oni, and feels he's responsible for Kagome's injuries. Kagome is surprised by his apology.

"Im happy InuYasha, you know you did save us all, and I never felt so happy. Im glad to be by your side." She said and her face turned red. With a shy smile.

InuYasha surprisingly smiled back at her.

Kagome scoots close to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." Kagome say's in a shy shaky voice.

"What is it Kagome?" InuYasha asks.

"I, um.." she's choking on her words. And thinks to her self. _" come on Kagome, you can do it. Tell him how you feel, now that you have him alone."_

"You what, Kagome?" InuYasha ask's and looks at her with a curious look on his face.

"InuYasha, I have to tell you. I have feelings for you, InuYasha." She says in a shaky voice, afraid of what he's going to say.

"Oh, I do to Kagome. You're a great friend Kagome." InuYasha says with a smile.

"No, I don't mean it that way, InuYasha. I mean Im in love with you." Kagome says nervously.

InuYasha Doesn't say a word and looks her in the face like he's surprised she's admitting her feelings to him.

"Oh InuYasha, Im in love with you, I cant hold back any longer. I just had to tell you. I don't want to stop seeing you. I want to be with you InuYasha. When this all done and over with I still want to be with you.

Please don't use the jewel to become a full demon. Please remain how you are please." Kagome says with a saddened look on her face. she looks down with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha takes a big sigh

InuYasha scoots closer into kagome. He puts his arm around her and with his other hand he whips her tears.

" Don't cry Kagome. There's something I need to tell you too." InuYasha says.

"What?" she says sadly and puts her head on his shoulder.

"I feel the same way. Im not going to turn into a full demon, just for you. I love you too Kagome." InuYasha admits.

Kagome looks Shocked and looks him in the face.

" Are you Seri..." Kagome says and Inuyasha cuts her off.

He pulls her close to him and kisses her.

"wow" Kagome say's after they kiss and is royally blushing. Then she puts her head on his shoulder again smiling.

"I've been holding back to, for quite some time. I want you to stay with me Kagome." InuYasha says and rests his head upon hers with a smile.

"Just do me a big favor Kagome." InuYasha says.

"what's that InuYasha?" Kagome asks.

"Now that were together. Please don't say the word "Sit!" On me anymore." InuYasha requested.

"uh..Well InuYasha. If I have to say it. I have to say it. I don't know. You do deserve it some times." Kagome says.

"What's That supposed to mean!" InuYasha get's all hyped up.

"Alright, I'll Try not to use the words any more okay?" Kagome say's with a giggle.

"Alright." InuYasha grumbles not wanting to ruin the mood.

Back at the hut Shippo is wondering what's taking them so long, and why did InuYasha need to speak to Kagome alone.

"What's taking them so long. There usually not gone for this long." Shippo says.

"Give them time." Sango says.

"Yes Shippo, You'll understand some day." Miroku says, and try's groping Sango's butt.

Sango slaps Miroku, and says "Yes, but lets hope you don't end up like that." And give's a cold stare at Miroku.

Back to InuYasha and Kagome.

There holding each other in the tree.

"Um InuYasha." Kagome says.

"Yes kagome?" InuYasha say's.

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome asks.

"What about her?" InuYasha asks.

"Um, well don't you still have feelings for her?" Kagome asks.

"No not anymore. Kikyo is dead, and It would never work. She's betrayed me. I no longer care for her. I want you. Grrr..She can rot in hell for all I care. The lifeless waist of flesh." InuYasha said angrily.

Little did they know. Down on the ground in some bushes Kikyo is there spying. InuYasha cant tell because Kagome smell's like Kikyo so he couldn't smell her out.

"_So that's how he feels about me now?"_ Kikyo thought to her self.

She leaves and doesn't seam to care.

"We should get back." InuYasha said.

"Yeah there probably worried about us." Kagome say's.

They return to the village and to Kaede's hut.

InuYasha and Kagome walk in the hut, with InuYasha's arm around kagome.

Miroku and Sango look at each other, shocked to see IuYasha has his arm around Kagome.

Kahome and InuYasha sit down together leaning against each other.

All eye's are on them in shock.

"What, are you all Staring at!" InuYasha says with a twisted mad look on his face.

"Oh nothing." Sango says.

"nothing." Miroku says.

"Ahh.. Ye taken a liking to each other am I correct?" Kaede say's

"Yeah, what of it, Old lady." InuYasha say's.

"InuYasha, be nice." Kagome says.

"What!" InuYasha say's rashly.

"Don't make me say it." Kagome say's.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." InuYasha say's with annoyed look.

"Oo InuYahsa and Kagome sitting in a tree.." Shippo says but get's cut off by InuYasha.

"If you say another word you'll be sorry. SHIPPO!" InuYasha say's with his face beat red and hits Shippo on the head.

"InuYasha." Kagome say's.

"Oh no, Kagome don't" InuYasha says.

"Sit!" Kagome says.

Boom! InuYasha falls on his face.

"What did you do that for. Your so mean." InuYasha say's in a shaky akee voice since his face hurt from hitting the ground.

"Im sorry but I told you, you deserve it some times." Kagome says.

"Yeah, Yeah." Inuyasha say's sits back next to Kagome and folds his arms.

"Ye should get your rest. Ye have a long day ahead of you tomorrow do you not? Ye still have to get the jewel whole, and kill Naraku." Kaede say's.

"Right." Kagome says.

"Time for bed then. So Will you be joining me Sango?" Miroku says, with a silly grin.

Sango roll's her eyes and says. "No Thank you."

"He just doesn't give up, does he." Shippo said shaking his head.

They all get sorted to sleep. Each in a separate room. Accept Inuyasha and Kagome. They now share a room, now there not afraid to show there feelings and all has been raveled.

In Kagome and InuYasha's room.

"Im sorry InuYasha. I you didn't have to hit Shippo." Kagome said.

"Well You said you wouldn't use the word on me anymore!" InuYasha said angrily.

"Well if you didn't hit Shippo, then maybe I wouldn't have! Besides I said I'd try not to use it anymore, I will when it's needed though!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, whatever." InuYasha say's and crosses his arms.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!" Kagome said.

"Why do you have to be so cruel!" InuYasha replies.

"How would you like me to say one word and make you fall on your face." InuYasha says.

" I said I was sorry. Can we just drop it." Kagome said.

"Fine, but you started it." InuYasha said sarcastically.

Kagome looked at him coldly with a sad look and looked down.

InuYasha looked at her and closed his eyes. InuYasha squats down in fount of Kagome and lifts her head up.

"Im sorry." InuYasha says.

"It's alright." Kagome say's looking down.

InuYasha lifts her head again and smiles at her.

She smerks a smile. Then InuYasha kisses her.

Kagome hugs InuYasha and takes a deep breath.

"come one lets get to sleep." InuYasha said.

Kagome lay's down and InuYasha lays down next to her and hugs her. They fall asleep..

The next morning they wake. They go out of the room to greet the new day. They eat breakfast and everyone gets ready to set off for the morning and continue there search.

End of Chapter 1...

Next -Chapter 2 (Kotoy's Entry and Kikyo's Deth)


	2. InuYasha2 Chapter2

Chapter 2 - (Kotoy's Entry and Kikyo's Deth)

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken are walking along as they usually do. Sesshomaru is still in search for Naraku, and is determine to kill him. All of a sudden they come to a halt.

There's a lady walking there way but is in there path. She shows up out of no wear and very quickly, she can travel in the speed of light. The girl has beautiful long strawberry blonde red hair, Some of her hair is draped over her right side of her face covering her eye, she has ice blue demonic eyes, a beautiful figure, claws, and lime green demonic marks on her left side of her face, both arms and thighs. She had a yellow choker necklace on with the lime green stripes through it. She has a light teal blue outfit, that show's her stomach and shorts like bottom. She has' a yellow belt on that's sort of like a drape. A big piece of it drapes down to her left with two lime green stripes going down it.

She lands in front of them.

"Who are you?" The women says.

"Your in our way, Move." Sesshomaru say's.

"Why should I have to move." The women asks.

Sesshomaru say's nothing and give's her a glare and evil grin and gets his hand ready for his whips.

"Don't be so foolish women, you better do as he say's, and move out of his way!" Jaken said.

She Rolls her eyes at Jaken.

"Whatever, So where are you headed?" the women asks.

"That's none of your business young Women! Now do as he says." Jaken says.

"What's a little ugly toad going to do about it if I don't." The women says.

"Grrr.. Im Not a Toad! Im a Imp are you blind." Jaken say's offended.

"I don't care what you are, your still ugly." The women says back.

"You better watch your mouth or you'll witness the staff of two head's." Jaken said.

"Right, what ever you ugly over groan parasite." The women says.

"Enough! Now You Women Step Aside!" Sesshomaru say's.

"Why, what's the big rush?" The lady says.

She's obviously pushing his buttons.

"You fool move at once, your slowing us down. You'll be sorry if you don't." Jaken says.

"Why should I have to move if I am going the same way." The lady ask's puzzled.

Sesshomaru is giving her a mean look and his patients is getting thinner and thinner.

"So where you headed?" The lady asks.

"Were going to find Naraku. That's all you need to know." Jaken says.

"Ohh..Im after him to. I have a score to settle. He's the reason why Im alone in this world." The lady says.

"What did he do?" Rin asks.

" He killed all my friends and family. He tricked me, and made me think he was my parents. He took form of my parent's and slaughtered my friends, my village kicked me out because they thought I'd attack them savagely as well, He tried to kill me too, but he didn't. He killed my parents though. He tryed to act like it wasn't him who took the form of my parents and that he could bring them back to life if I go with his plot. He wanted me to kill some InuYasha and some Sesshomaru. I knew it was a trick , and refused to do anything he wished. I will not participate in a stupid game set up by Naraku. So now im off to kill him and seek revenge. Naraku is a coward I would have killed him before but he keeps running away when weekend." The lady said.

" So, You were told to kill me?" Sesshomaru said with a curious look and low voice.

"No, InuYasha and Sesshomaru." The Lady said.

"You Fool he is the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru If you dare go against him you'll surly die" Jaken said.

"oh, Is that so toad? Sorry stupid toad, I didn't know Im not psychic." Then she turns to Sesshomaru and say's "Yes then I was asked to Kill you then."

"Really." Sesshomaru said with a glare in his eye's, getting his hand ready for whips.

"Yes, but im not going to. I refuse to do what Naraku asks." The lady says.

Sesshomaru eases up on the glare.

"So, Your Sesshomaru? Small world, and who's the little girl and ugly toad." The lady asks.

"Im not a toad you wench, Im a Imp Demon and my name is Master Jaken." Jaken says angrily.

"Whatever you still look like a ugly deformed toad." The lady says.

"My name is Rin, what's your?" Rin asked.

"Im Kotoyo. Pleased to meet you all." Kotoyo said.

"Good we all know each others name's, now wench move so we can be on our way." Jaken says.

"Yes, you are wasting our time." Sesshomaru says.

""Phu, Im wasting your time? Whatever Lord whatever." Kotoyo said.

"don't speak to him like that!" Jaken said.

"Shut up toad, anyways ," She say's to Jaken

May I join you?" Kotoyo asks looking at Sesshomaru.

"NO!" Jaken snaps at her.

Sesshomaru just walks by her and disappears.

"Wait my Lord!" Jaken say's running up to him.

"oh. Well Fine I didn't want to anyway's, I thought you could use my help is all!" Kotoyo say's with a sadden look.

"Bye." Rin says.

and they leave.

Kotoyo leaves mumbling stupid toad, she can travels in speed and gets way ahead of them. She's feeling lonely and was hoping she could join the group but she's let down.

Meanwhile back to Sesshomaru and his group.

"Foolish human, thinking she could join us." Jaken said.

"She was not human, Jaken." Sesshomaru says.

" She wasn't my lord, Then what was she?" Jaken say's.

"I don't know, she was a demon is all I know. Could you not see her marking's?" Sesshomaru said.

"oh so that explains the marking's and eyes." Jaken says.

"You should have let her come along with us, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said.

Sesshomaru doesn't respond.

Kotoyo come's to a clearing, it's all dark, gloomy and fogy.

Naraku has recuperated and his body is still not complete but makes an appearance in a human form to Kotoyo, and not a puppet.

"Naraku!" Kotoyo says with a nasty tone.

"Kotoyo, why did you allow Sesshomaru to live? Are you going against our agreement?" Naraku said.

"I made no such agreement with you, you disgust me Naraku." Kotoyo says.

"Kotoyo, Kotoyo, you are such a foolish young girl. I could end your life quite quickly." Naraku say's.

"Over my dead body! You're life is the one who's going to end." Kotoyo say's.

Naraku turned into his demonic ugly form, and went to grab Kotoyo with one of his tentacles.

She dodges him and use's her whips on him and hits him.

"Is that all you got kotoyo? How pathetic." Naraku ask's.

They fight some more and Naraku get's Kotoyo by the throat and starts to chock her.

Sesshomaru and his gang arrives.

Rin see's Naraku chocking Kotoyo.

"Kotoyo!" Rin yell's.

Sesshomaru run's up to Naraku, pull's out his Toukijin and Slashes Naraku's tentacle that has Kotoyo by the throat.

"Sesshomaru!" Naraku say's fightingly.

"Naraku, are you prepared to die? or are you going to run off scared again?" Sesshomaru says.

Kotoyo fall's to the ground gasping for air.

"Why did you interfere , I had everything under control." Kotoyo say's.

"Oh, is that so? Is that why you nearly died in his grasp." Sesshomaru says.

"Shut up, I was not. I was going to get him. And he's mine back down." Kotoyo say's.

"Your not to smart are you. I told you he's mine." Sesshomaru growls. Then slashes at Naraku his Toukijin.

Naraku gets hit.

Naraku is able to shoot lasers out from his eyes now even though his body is not complete and he dose so.

They both move out of the way and dodge Naraku.

"Oh so what rejected demon did you engulf to steel that trick off of?" Seshsomaru ask's Naraku.

Sesshomaru throws another blow of toukijin at Naraku and Kotoyo slashes Naraku with her claws.

Sesshomaru almost hit Kotoyo because she got in his way again.

"Foolish girl, your going to die too." Sesshomaru shouted.

She roll's her eyes and she ignores him.

As there fighting Naraku, Kikyo stumbles upon this fight and rushes in.

She takes out her bow and arrow and hits Kotoyo in the shoulder with the arrow, because Kotoyo is focused on Naraku.

Kotoyo yells in pain and falls. Then her eyes pulse red and say's "Your going to pay for that!" Kotoyo gets up and runs at Kikyo.

Sesshomaru turns to look where the arrow came from and see's Kikyo standing there.

"You, your that pathetic half demon's brother aren't you." Kikyo say's to Sesshomaru.

"Your, the lifeless walking corps roaming these lands aren't you? Who's the pathetic one?" Sesshomaru says.

"Leave Naraku be. Or I'll hit you with this arrow next." Kikyo said.

Kikyo gose to run up along side Naraku, but Kotoyo tackles her.

Kotoyo is slashing her with her claws. Naraku stretches out one of his tentacles and grabs Kotoyo again, to pull her off Kikyo.

Sesshomaru get's his whips out to hit Naraku but Naraku holds Kotoyo in front of him for a shield.

Kotoyo get's cut up and try's screaming but she's caught by the throat again.

Kikyo shoots a arrow at Sesshomaru, but it repels off his whip, and the arrow hits Kikyo in the arm.

Then Sesshomaru slashes Naraku's tentacle holding Kotoyo by the throat.

Naraku then viciously goes after Sesshomaru, trying to hit him with his spider like legs, and grab him with his tentacles. Sesshomaru dodges him each time. Naraku try's shooting Sesshomaru with the laser beams coming out of his eyes and still misses, but happens to hit Kotoyo who is down gasping for air.

"You Bastard! Your going to Rot in Hell!"Kotoyo yell's in a raspy voice.

She's breathing heavily and her eye's are turning a fiery yellow red. She grows fangs, and is a stage before her demonic stage.

She jumps at Naraku and attacks him viciously dose not back down no matter what he dose to her. She's very strong now and Naraku cant keep up with her. She's biting him with her poison fangs, clawing him and she can shoot fire darts from her claws, but this is no ordinary fire, this fire is like lava and will inciter grate what ever it touches. She's very quick, to fast for Naraku. Naraku did not realize such brute strength. Then he goes to back off and turns into a cloud in the sky.

"Grrr.. Get back here you coward!" Kotoyo's yells.

Sesshomaru looks at her with a surprised look.

While his attention is on Kotoyo, Kikyo goes to shoot him with an arrow.

He move's quick able to hear the arrow and lands facing but in a distance from Kikyo.

"Oh, Was that aimed at me?" Sesshomaru says.

Tenseiga pulses and wishes to be drawn.

Kikyo Raises her arrow once more.

"this time I wont miss." Kikyo says, then shoots.

He dodges her, Then the arrow hits Kotoyo in the knee, Once again.

Because Kotoyo was not paying attention and was focused on Naraku.

He takes tenseiga out then slashes Kikyo with it, and says "Die."

Kikyo falls to the ground, and her spirits leave her body and she dies.

Kotoyo screams from the pain of the arrow and gets even more madder.

"No Kikyo!" Naraku yells.

Naraku swoops down to attack Sesshomaru like an idiot, for what he did to Kikyo.

"I don't think so." Kotoyo jumps in front of Sesshomaru before naraku gets to Sesshomaru and grabs him with her claws and wont let go she's digging them into his flesh as she digs his flesh feels like fire is rushing through his body, like stuff fire comes out of her claws spreads through under the flesh. He try's to knock her off with a god awful scream of pain,but cant, she's to fast dodges him and moves to another area on him to attack. He finally hits her down, and he dissolves into the cloud again and collects Kikyo and disappears.

"This isn't over yet, Sesshomaru. You will pay for what you did to Kikyo. And you Kotoyo next time you wont be so lucky." Naraku's voice sounds.

"Coward, go run off like the chicken you are. I will hunt you down, and kill you!" Kotoyo said.

Naraku is gone..

Kotoyo goes back to normal. Then falls down in pain from the arrow and holds her knee.

Kotoyo is covered in bruises and cut's from Sesshomaru's whips, because she was used as a shield by Naraku. Her neck is still red from Naraku trying to chock her twice.

Sesshomaru walks near Kotoyo and looks down at her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. Thank you for cutting the tentacle, If it weren't for you I would have died." Kotoyo says and looks up and smiles at him.

He stairs at her for a bit with a straight face thinking to him self and say's nothing, then goes to walk off.

"wait! Sesshomaru" Kotoyo say's and runs up to him.

"Do you mind if I come along?" asked.

he said nothing.

"Please Sesshomaru, allow me to come along." Kotoyo says.

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes and sighs.

"I don't care what you do." Sesshomaru says.

"Thanks." Kotoyo says.

She follows him to Rin and Jaken.

"Oh your coming along?" Rin asks.

"Yeah." Kotoyo says to Rin and smiles.

"Yay, More friends. You look hurt why don't you get on Ah and Un he'll give you a ride." Rin says.

"Wha-what! My lord did you approve of this! Why my lord." Jaken cries.

Sesshomaru dosnt answer and keeps walking.

"That's right toad your stuck with me like it or not." Kotoyo say's while getting on Ah and Un's back.

Jaken puts his head down in anger and shakes his head, and they walk off.

End of chapter 2... Soon to come Chapter 3 (Child Hood Puppy Love)


	3. InuYasha2 Chapter3

Chapter3 (Childhood Puppy Love)

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala, are walking along a grassy meadow path down a hill to a straight away.

"I cant believe Naraku is still alive." Kagome say's.

"Yeah well, Im going to kill the coward one of these days." InuYasha says.

"Right, but how? If he's going to keep running off like that I mean he'll never be defeated if he keeps running off like that, you know?" Kagome said.

"Right, we just have to keep trying." Sango says.

"Yeah, Yeah, I guarantee this time I will kill him." InuYasha say's bragging.

"You always say that InuYasha, but it never happens!" Shippo said sarcastically.

"Say that again, Shippo!" InuYasha say's cracking his knuckles.

"Ugh-Uhh- Kagome!" Shippo runs behind Kagome.

"Now InuYasha be nice." Kagome said.

"Yeah." Shippo said sticking his tongue out at InuYasha.

"Well he started it." InuYasha say's crossing his arms turning his head up in th air with his eye's shut and grumbles.

The path there on is leading to a small village that is now visible to them up ahead. InuYasha stops and looks at the village and it somehow looks familiar to him.

"What is it InuYasha?" Miroku asks.

"That village, I know it some how, The sent coming from it, it smells so familiar." InuYasha said.

"oh?" Kagome asks, looking at InuYasha puzzled.

"Yeah, but I just don't remember how I know it." InuYasha says.

Then you can here a girl scream, and see a huge demon with a big body, stubby legs and a lions head a horses tail, With big yellow eyes, black fur, claws, and a single horn sticking out of its forehead, come out in the clearing in front of the village.

"It looks like that village is having some trouble too." Shippo said.

"Not while im around, grrr come on Kagome." InuYasha said.

Kagome get's on his back and he takes her there.

"Wait up InuYasha!" Sango say's.

And the gang run after him.

The demon has yong girl in his hands.

InuYasha lets Kagome off, and say's "Your gonna die! Blade's of Blood!" and Slashes him with his nails.

"What a parasite, Your only half demon you can not defeat me." The demon say's and drops the girl, and goes to swing his claws at InuYasha.

InuYasha jumps to the left then the right dodging him each time, and say's " Is that all you got? Why don't you say hello to my Tensusaiga!" Then he pulls out Tetsusaiga and goes to slash the demon with it.

"Owwww.." The demon cry's out.

"How do you posses such power, give me your sword half demon." The demon said and attacked InuYasha viciously and crazily.

"Sure, would you like that on a silver platter too! I don't think so!" InuYasha yelled..

InuYasha got knocked down once, and said," You going to pay for that , you bastard." Then InuYasha use's iron revere soul steeler on him.

The girl who was in the demons hands ran in the way and went to slash the demon with her claws.

"You idiot, get out of the way." InuYasha said.

The demon went to hit both of them, InuYasha flips out of the way and tells the girl " Move!"

The girl get's knocked down anyways taking her attention off the demon to look at InuYasha.

"Im done playing around with you, say hello to my Wind Scar!" InuYasha shouts.

Then InuYasha slashes the demon with the wind scar, streams of light flow from the Tetsusaiga enlarging and disinigreating the demon.

"Noooo..." The demon say's in a dying out voice, and is then gone.

Kagome come's running along side InuYasha, and the rest of the gang had caught up and there all standing next to each other, facing the girl.

"Hey you, are you alright?" Kagome ask's the girl.

"She's fine, if she wasn't she wouldn't have tried attacking the demon, don't be so stupid." InuYasha said.

"Im not asking you InuYasha." Kagome said giving him a mad look.

The girl get's up quick.

This girl is a half demon dog too, she has black and white hair, black and white ears, like one of them husky dogs, and a dogy tail. She's think, and had blue eye's, claws, and hair down to the middle of her back. She wears a black and white kimono top, and black and white, pants.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the girl say's harshly.

"This is InuYasha, and im Kagome. Were traveling collecting pieces of the sacred jewel." Kagome says.

"In-InuYasha!" The girl say's in surprised.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" InuYasha says.

" Who might you be? Such a lovely lady shouldn't be fighting big nasty demon's like that." Miroku say's.

"Oh brother." Sango say's under her breath.

"There he goes again." Shippo say's.

InuYasha is trying to remember why he seems to think the village looks so familiar, and why he recognized th girl.

" I am Nozomi." The girl say's.

"Nozomi, what a lovely name." Miroku say's getting on his knee and holding the girl's hand.

"Thank's, she say's blushing." Nozomi say's.

"Nozomi, that mean's hope, and I was hoping you could help me out with something." Miroku say's to Nozomi.

"What's that?" Nozomi say's blushing.

Sango is rolling her eyes, and say's, "Here we go."

"Nozomi, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Narku say's and try's to grope her.

Nozomi, hits Miroku on the head, slaps him, and shoved Miroku down.

" EW.. What do take me for? Im not some easy girl you can sink your hooks into!" Nozomi says.

"Good for her." Sango said.

"Nozomi? Your Nozomi?" InuYasha said with a gulp.

"Yes, InuYasha, don't you remember me?" Nozomi asked.

"Do you know this women InuYasha?" Kagome asks.

"Sure he dose, he was my child hood sweet heart. This is the village we grew up in." Nozomi says, and smiles at InuYasha batting her eyes at him.

"Your What!" Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo said at once.

"Uhuhm..." InuYasha say's and chocks on his words and his face turning red.

"Wow, you have surly grown up InuYasha, and your still cute too." Nozomi says to him in a girly giggle.

"Uhuhmm.. You grown up too.. I see.." InuYasha says still choking on his words and still blushing.

"You know InuYasha, I still remember your promise." Nozomi.

"Uhuhmm... I don't know what your talking about. Heh-heh." InuYasha say's nervously looking down at the ground, with his hands behind his back, and running his foot on the ground.

"You I still have feelings for you InuYasha, I wont forget when you told me you'd always love me, no matter where you go." Nozomi said.

"WHAT?" Kagome said giving InuYasha a evil look.

"Yeah, well That was then this is now. I don't feel the same for you." InuYasha say's.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said.

"What! I said I don't feel the same, So get off my back." InuYasha said.

"Oh, you don't InuYasha? That's to bad." Nozomi asked in a odd tone of voice flipping her ears back.

"No I don't." InuYasha said.

"But you said, you'd always love me!" Nozomi yelled, with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah well we were Kids you don't expect me to wait forever for you did you?" InuYasha said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Well its not my fault you moved to another village and we got separated!" Nozomi yelled.

"Well it's not my fault either! So lay off!" InuYasha yelled back.

"I still want you InuYasha! Please be with me!" Nozomi said sobbingly.

"Look Nozomi I don't know who you are but he's with me so leave him alone alright?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, stay out of this! Nozomi grow up and get over it." InuYasha says meanly.

"Is this true, InuYasha? Is she your current love?" Nozomi says in surprise.

"Yeah, and what of it!" InuYasha says.

"Then I will have to kill her to get you back." Nozomi say's runs at Kagome and goes to slash her with her and shouts "Raining Blades"

Kagome gets a bow an arrow out and says " Don't think so." And shoots the arrow.

Nozomi springs off to the side and gets braised by the arrow.

"You wench your going to die! Lunar Cry!" pulling out her sai's and slashing a wave of light at Kagome with drops that are like tears glowing.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yells, and runs and grabs kagome out of the way quick.

"Nozomi get over it!" InuYasha yells.

"I cant! The pain hurts so much." Nozomi

"Wow she really needs a hobby." Kagome say's to InuYasha.

Nozomi goes to attack Kagome again.

InuYasha yells "blade's of Blood!" Interferes and slashes at Nozomi.

" Wont let you hurt Kagome!" InuYasha yell's at Nozomi.

Nozomi got hit and falls to the ground in pain, holding her arm.

"Are you finished yet, or do I still have to sharpen my claws on you Nozomi?" InuYasha says.

Nozomi looks up fiercely and glares at InuYasha and kagome.

"Kagome, your going to die!" Nozomi say's and gets up running at Kagome.

InuYasha runs at Nozomi trying to stop her and attacks her, not wanting to use Tetsusaiga on her because he knew her from his childhood.

Kagome gets an arrow out and aims it at Nozomi.

"I'll hit you this time!" Kagome say's.

Kagome shoots her arrow and hits Nozomi. Nozomi falls to the ground and can no longer fight after a blow like that from a priestess enchanted arrow.

" Come on Kagome, lets leave she's had enough." InuYasha say's

"Sorry, Nozomi but you gave me no choice." Kagome said looking back at her, while walking away with InuYasha.

Nozomi gets up and thinks_ "you win this time priestess, but next time I will kill you."_

And get's all teary eyed thinking about InuYasha, then runs off..

End of Chapter 3

Next (Kotoyo VS. Sesshomaru a deadly fight)


	4. INuYasha2 Chapter4

Chapter 4 (Kotoyo Vs. Sesshomaru a deadly fight)

As we know Kotoyo has joined Sesshomaru and his group, and is on a search for Naraku once again. Kotoyo is now walking along side Ah and Un, Rin is riding Ah and Un, Jaken is walking near Kotoyo but in a little distance, and Sesshomaru is ahead of them as usual. No she came along uninvitingly, Sesshomaru did not tell her she can come, he just told her he didn't care what she did, and she took that as a yes apparently.

"Hey ugly toad, what's that stick your holding there?" Kotoyo says.

"I Am Not A Toad, And I'll have you know this is the staff of two heads! This staff holds great powers, and im so honorable to be able to be intrusted with such a powerful staff by our lord Sesshomaru." Jaken says harshly.

"Oh so its an ugly stick? Why wonder your so ugly, and I see, Sesshomaru beat you with it. It all makes sense now." Kotoyo says cheerfully.

"Your not so pretty your self women! And that's Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken says

offended.

"Phu, maybe your lord! You must be blind or something, I've been told im pretty, have you been told your pretty?" Kotoyo says sarcastic.

"I think im pretty! But not as handsome and as beautiful as lord Sesshomaru." Jaken says all starry eyed looking at Sesshomaru.

"Oh brother, eh... he's okay, he's not that good looking, shesh you act as if he's a saint, but for you to say that, that's just gross, so you're a gay ugly toad then is that it?" Kotoyo says.

"Shut Up! I am Not! If your traveling with us he's your lord to, You should learn how to respect your elders!" Jaken says.

"Oh, by my elders, do you mean you? You seem to be the only old one here, ugly imp." Kotoyo says.

"You are so arrogant! You should show him some respect! If it wasn't for lord Sesshomaru, you'd be dead!"Jaken said crossing his arms.

"Big Deal, he saved my life, whoopiety do, what do you want me to do, give him a treat, pat him on the head, and say good dogy?" Kotoyo said, not knowing Sesshomaru was a dog demon, she was just making a sarcastic remark.

Sesshomaru is listing in and makes a disgusted look on his face to that remark he dose not like what is being said about him.

"No, but a thank you, and a show of gratitude would be nice." Jaken says.

"Oh, you mean cringe like a dog under him, like you do imp? He isn't so scary, and besides if any of use say anything to him he doesn't respond, what is it, is he so old he cant hear us or what!" Kotoyo says.

"You should not mock him like that." Jaken says.

"Why cause he's old? How do you know he's old did you ask him?" Kotoyo says.

"Yes I did Ask him!" Jaken snapped

"Yeah, so how old is he then!" Kotoyo snapped back

"Uh.. Well... I don't know." Jaken says.

"Oh so you got the silence in response, typical. What is he slow or dumb cant answer us?" Kotoyo says.

Sesshomaru is still listing in and makes a mad face and is disgusted by what's being said.

"Listen wench, don't you dare speak of him like that or you'll witness the staff of two heads power!" Jaken says.

"Oh like I care, I'd kill you first. Oh that's if your precious lord doesn't step in, he probably doesn't care if you die though, he seams to act very lifeless until someone crosses his path or he finds someone he wants to kill. He's always too silent, acts like he doesn't know how to talk, which is sad." Kotoyo says.

Sesshomaru is still listing and is getting highly pissed off at her mouth, making a low growl sound.

"He doesn't have to talk if he doesn't want to!" Jaken yells.

"Well he dose to me! I hate not getting a response! Its so rude! Why don't you stop being a chicken imp and make him respond to you!" Kotoyo yells back at Jaken.

"You cant Make him respond, That's just insane, What's rude here is your mouth! If your so brave why don't you go make him speak to you." Jaken says with a evil laugh and thinks to his self "_She's surly to get her self killed trying to make him do anything."_

"Fine I will! I don't know why I waist my berth on a ugly gay toad!" Kotoyo says and Kotoyo runs up next to Sesshomaru and is walking along side of him on his left.

"Hey Sesshomaru, How are you to day?" Kotoyo says.

He turns his head away to the right, and squints his eyes making a face and doesn't respond.

"Hello! Earth to Sesshomaru! Anyone home?" Kotoyo says knocking on his head lightly in a playful way.

Sesshomaru makes a low growl and harshly says " Why are you following us?"

"Um, why do you not want me here?" Kotoyo says puzzled.

"No." Sesshomaru says in a angered tone of voice.

"Oh, well why didn't you SAY so, You know, you should learn how to use your mouth and talk! You didn't say yes or no when I asked! You said you don't care what I do so I took that as a yes! Use your mouth properly and you get results." Kotoyo says sarcastically back.

Sesshomaru gets all silent and says nothing.

"So where we headed?" Kotoyo says, she knew but she was just trying to get him to talk.

No response from Sesshomaru.

"oh back to the silence again, maybe you didn't hear me, HEAR ME NOW SESSHOMARU!" She yelled in his ear.

"Grr..Shut Up! I will not answer such foolish questions!" Sesshomaru snaps at her.

"Oh now were getting some where." Kotoyo says.

Sesshomaru stops makes a fist with his right arm, and says " Leave!"

"No I don't want to, You said you don't care what I do." Kotoyo says with a evil expression.

"You fool." Sesshomaru says in a deep raspy voice, and his eyes pulse red.

"Oh no." Jaken says and leads Rin, Ah and Un, to a far safe distance, knowing what was going to happen.

"Im not the fool, you are old man, you don't know how to talk, how foolish is that." Kotoyo says.

"That's it!" Sesshomaru says and turns at her and says "I've Had enough of You!"

She steps back thinking "_ut oh." _And watches Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes are blood red, and his demonic marks stretch wildly across his face, his silver hair expand gets extremely long and transforms into his demonic form. He is a large over grown dog basically, with a moon crest, and his demonic purple marks on each side of his face, with silver hair (it's supposed to be silver I know it looks white. But if you remember, Yura of the hair said InuYasha's was such pretty silver hair, and his looks white, so im assuming sesshomaru's is silver to.)" He has a mein like a lion and odd looking ears, and is missing his left arm from when InuYasha cut it off in there fathers grave. He has sharp teeth, big nails, and can breath poison gas out of his mouth, to poison his enemy.

Kotoyo looks at him, and bursts out laughing, nearly falling to the ground to laugh.

"Is that it! Your short an arm too how week! So you are a dog, haha, Bad Dogy! No treats for you!" Kotoyo says.

Sesshomaru growls at that remark and goes to step on her.

She jumps out of the way and he misses turns around to look at her again.

"That was very stupid of you." Kotoyo said.

Her eyes beat a vibrant ice blue, to red, then to blue. Kotoyo starts to grows fangs, and trans forms to her demonic form.

Sesshomaru twitches his head back as if he's shocked to see what she truly is. To his surprise she is a dog demon too.

Though there's a twist, Kotoyo's not an ordinary dog demon, she's got three heads. Yes, Kotoyo is a Cerberus dog demon. Kotoyo's fur is the same color of her hair, a strawberry fiery red color. Kotoyo's dog demon form's under belly, all three dog heads under necks are white, her tail is long and fluffy and the under side of her tail is white, all three head's each had a white muzzle, her left head's ears had white on the inside, her center head had white on her tuffs of fur hanging down off the ear, and the right was the normal color. She had pointy ears like a Collie, but had tusks of hair draping off each ear a little bit. Kotoyo's right head's eyes are glowing red, and her center head's right eye is glowing red, her center heads left eye is glowing ice blue, her left head both eye's are glowing ice blue." She's about the same height of Sesshomaru's dog form.

Rin and Jaken are at a safe distance and can see the two over grown dogs fighting.

Jaken see's what she is and thinks "_oh my, my lord Sesshomaru has got a hand full, she's got three heads! She's going to manicure him! Why my lord!" _and sobs.

"Jaken, I like Kotoyo, I hope lord Sesshomaru doesn't kill her." Rin says sadly.

"Oh he's going to kill her, She's so stupid, if she never opened her mouth this would never have happened, and her life would be spared." Jaken says.

"Oh." Rin said sadly.

Back to the fight.

All three heads lower at him and growl, and Kotoyo crouches down a little. Sesshomaru starts to pace back and forth keeping an eye on her, and she watches, snarling and growling. He then goes to nip at Kotoyo, and Kotoyo goes to bite back with all three heads. Sesshomaru paces some more, then leans back and lunges at her. Kotoyo lunges back and there leaning against each other in a way, standing up on there hind legs, and Sesshomaru's right paw is on Kotoyo's left heads neck digging his nails into her flesh, and he's biting her between her center and right head. Kotoyo's right head is biting him on the neck back, and her center head is biting his ear. Kotoyo's left head is trying to pull away from Sesshomaru's paw. Kotoyo's left paw is around Sesshomaru's neck digging her nails into him and her right paw is side swiping him on the right shoulder, and digging her claws into him.

They continue biting and scratching each other, then her left gets around his paw and grabs Sesshomaru's right paw bites down hard and shakes it like it's a rag. He releases her flesh from his jaws to scream from the bite on his paw and backs off. They both have a piece of each others fur hanging from there mouths. Sesshomaru then jumps at her again, and of course Kotoyo jumps back.

Sesshomaru knocks her down and pins Kotoyo to the ground, Kotoyo is on her back and under Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru bites her in the center of the neck, trying to go for her jugular vain. Kotoyo's left paw scratches Sesshomaru in the shoulder again, and Sesshomaru tries using his poison inner gasses, as Sesshomaru bites down releasing his poison toxin through her veins. Kotoyo's immune to the poison though due to she is able to use poison as an attack her self.

Kotoyo's right paw hits Sesshomaru in the head, but Sesshomaru's jaws are still locked on Kotoyo's neck, trying to suffocate her. Kotoyo gets her back paws together underneath Sesshomaru since he's on top of her, and kicks up with both back paws kicking Sesshomaru in the stomach and groined area, and flips him off her. Sesshomaru flies over with his eyes widened and lands on his back side and slides into a tree, and falls on his side.

Kotoyo turns around, and gets up on all fours. Sesshomaru gets up too, and snaps at her she snaps back. Sesshomaru paces, thinking on what to do, how to kill her, because he's never had such competition. He's never been seen such brute strength out of a female.

Sesshomaru goes to release poison gas from his mouth to try to poison Kotoyo, not knowing she's immune once again.

Kotoyo three heads laugh in a roar making a thunder sound through out the land, and her center head says "You honestly think that's going to work?"

Then Kotoyo's right head with the red eyes, shoot out a beam of red light at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumps out of the way and the tree behind him gets hit, and the tree incinerates, and melts in flames. The tree had turned into a hard shell on the ground, but remains hot, with steam rising from it. Kotoyo's able to shoot lava, and melt anything in a burst of flame just like that, when she's in her demonic form.

Sesshomaru looks back in relief that he wasn't hit. Kotoyo then jumps at Sesshomaru when he's off guard, and Kotoyo goes to head butt Sesshomaru in the side shoulder, he turns his head at her at the last minute and gets hit. Sesshomaru gets knocked into a large rock that was behind the tree that got melted, and he falls down.

Sesshomaru then gets up panting, arching his head down. Kotoyo's each head is panting too and looks at Sesshomaru smirking evilly. Sesshomaru snarls and grits his teeth at the smirk.

Sesshomaru paces again then he circles Kotoyo from a short distance, then again paces back and fourth, circles her again, then paces again. Kotoyo watches him closely with a straight faces with a glare in her eye.

Sesshomaru catches his breath, then attacks Kotoyo from behind. Kotoyo goes to turn her body around. Sesshomaru nails her down. Kotoyo's three heads and half her body is on the ground under Sesshomaru's chest and her back end is still standing. Kotoyo is down against the ground because she didn't move quick enough. Sesshomaru bites Kotoyo in the neck again trying to find the right spot for her jugular vein, because apparently where he was biting before wasn't the spot. This time he's biting her behind her head on her neck.

Kotoyo cant push Sesshomaru off because he's a little heavier then her. Kotoyo's left head with the blue eyes mouth opens, and a neon fluorescent blue comes running out of her mouth like drool. It's quite cold, and is a form of ice. The blue goo seeps under Sesshomaru's back paws and makes him slip. Sesshomaru's back legs give out because of the ice, and Sesshomaru fall's on Kotoyo, knocking her down with him. He gets up off her confused on what he can do, and mad because he cant beat her.

Sesshomaru's panting heavily and is getting tiered out. Sesshomaru paces again and lunges at Kotoyo again, Kotoyo ducks and Sesshomaru misses her this time and jumps over her.

Kotoyo turns quick and grabs Sesshomaru by the tail with her center head and pulls hard. Sesshomaru looks back at Kotoyo and is screaming. Then Sesshomaru tries to kick Kotoyo off with his back paws, like a horse kicks its hind legs.

Kotoyo's left and right head then grab both of Sesshomaru's back legs and pulls him down and Kotoyo jumps on his back tackling him, and biting him. Sesshomaru lifts up and stands up on his hind legs to get Kotoyo off.

Kotoyo is still latched on his flesh and he cant get her off his back, and finally lifts up again and falls backwards and loses his step and falls on his back, she releases and backs away and he's down again.

He growls and says "enough!" and turns back to his human form and un sheaths

Toukijin.

"Im going to kill you once and for all." Sesshomaru says.

Kotoyo flinches her heads back remembering that's the sword Sesshomaru used to save her from Naraku.

Sesshomaru slashes the toukijin at Kotoyo and blue flares of light come flying out of toukijin in three sections, each beam of light enlarges more and more as the light travels farther out.

Kotoyo goes to jump out of the way, and misses most of the blow from the toukijin but gets hit with one of the beams of light that came off it and gets a huge gash in her right arm. Kotoyo yells from the pain, and turns back to human form.

Kotoyo is hunched over on the ground, holding her arm with tears in her eyes from the cut. This cut was big, and it felt like a never ending burning sensation going through out her whole body, repeatedly pulsing.

Sesshomaru throws another blow from the toukijin.

Kotoyo gets up quick and doges the hit, Kotoyo can move at the speed of light. Kotoyo darts off and diapers.

Sesshomaru gasps and looks around, thinking "_what the hell? Where did she go?"_

Sesshomaru then turns around to look behind him, and Kotoyo appears right behind him when his backs turned.

Sesshomaru smells her and turns quick, but she grabbed and yanked the toukijin right out of his hand quickly while he was turning, and holds it behind her back.

Kotoyo and Sesshomaru are face to face. Kotoyo got right up in his face, and there faces and bodies nearly touch. That's how close they are in front of each other.

"I think I'll hold on to this, until you've cooled down." Kotoyo says waving the toukijin out from the right a little but far back enough so he doesn't go to grab it.

Sesshomaru makes an evil smirk closes his eyes, while still facing her.

"Your such a fool, do you think I need the aid of a stupid sword. Don't be so naive." Sesshomaru says, and lifts his right hand and it begins to glow green.

"ooo, so scary you know I can do that too." Kotoyo says lifting her left hand and it begins to glow magenta pink.

Sesshomaru steps back away from Kotoyo, spins in a circle and Sesshomaru's whips come flying out around him.

Kotoyo ducks quick and spins quick and her whips come out, and blocking all of Sesshomaru's whips with hers.

He stops looking at her curiously.

"Now that was just pointless wasn't it?" Kotoyo says with a twisted look.

Sesshomaru sighs, and is tiered out from fighting her.

"Lets go, were wasting time. I want to leave." Sesshomaru said in eased up voice.

"What! You mean I can come too?" Kotoyo says looking puzzled.

"Didn't I say lets go? or are you hard at hearing." Sesshomaru says sarcastically to her remark earlier, with a half smirk on his face, then turns to walk towards Jaken and Rin.

"Hey, wait up." Kotoyo says, she runs up along side of him and they walk back together.

"Thank you so much! Sesshomaru, Im so sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to call you old, deaf or stupid, I just don't like the silent treatment." Kotoyo says sighing.

"I know." Sesshomaru says.

"So how old are you?" Kotoyo asks.

" Are you still stuck on that?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Yeah, I know pathetic right? Jaken said you were old, but I want the truth, and you only know that right? So now it puzzles me till i find out." Kotoyo says.

She gets no response..

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She says with a sigh and puts her head down.

"I am a dog demon I am immortal and no longer age, once I reached my adult hood stage, I no longer age. " Sesshomaru says looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, I am the same, since you seen im a dog demon too, well cerberus dog demon. But the age thing goes the same for me." Kotoyo says with a grin.

"Right." Sesshomaru says.

"You look very young." Kotoyo says.

"Um, Thanks." Sesshomaru says.

"So, I've noticed you lost your arm, what happened?" Kotoyo asks.

"I lost it in battle." Sesshomaru shutters at the thought of InuYasha, cutting off his arm, and didn't want to get into it.

"oh, you know, I know a way you can get your arm back." Kotoyo says.

Sesshomaru is interested in this and turns his head at her to look at her as they walk towards Jaken and Rin.

"Really? How?" Sesshomaru asks curiously with a twisted look on his face.

"I know ingredients to a potion that can allow you to grow it back, like a lizard grows a new tail, you'll have a new arm good as new in a day after you drink it." Kotoyo say.

"Hmm, really?" Sesshomaru says, and looks forward.

"Yes, let me know, and I'll whip a batch up of the potion for you. Don't worry you can trust me." Kotoyo says.

"I'll think about it." Sesshomaru says.

"Okay." Kotoyo says and smiles at him.

Sesshomaru turns his head away from her and smiles so she cant see him smile.

"Oh Sesshomaru." Kotoyo says.

"What is it Kotoyo." Sesshomaru asks.

"Wait, stop." Kotoyo say's.

Sesshomaru stops, and turns to her.

"Why do you wish to stop?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Um, because, here's your sword. Sorry I took it, I just didn't want you to kill me." Kotoyo said nervously. Then hands Sesshomaru his sword.

Sesshomaru grabs his sword gently from her, and puts it away.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru says, turns and walks off.

Kotoyo walks along side him all silent, Sesshomaru looks at her from the corner of his eye and smiles but turns his head so she cant see him smile again.

They get back to Rin and Jaken, all cut up and bruised from each other.

"My Lord your alive! Thank heavens!" Jaken says and gets on his knees at Sesshomarus feet.

"Shesh, groveling again. Little suck up." Kotoyo says yawning. Rin is on Ah and Un but up front. Kotoyo is gets up on Ah and Un behind Rin.

"Kotoyo!" Rin says happily.

"Hey" Kotoyo says and smiles at Rin.

Rin turns around and hugs Kotoyo and says "Im so glad to see your alive."

"Thanks." Kotoyo says and smiles, and hugs her back.

"What do you think your doing! Your not allowed to come with us, be gone wench!" Jaken says to Kotoyo.

"No im allowed to come!" Kotoyo snaps at Jaken.

"You most certainly are not welcome! Sesshomaru dose Not want you with us! He told you to leave earlier!" Jaken yells.

"Yeah well that was then this is now, we had out little spat, it's done and over with, and now Im allowed to come!" Kotoyo says.

"Do not lie women, now go!" Jaken says.

"No! Sesshomaru said I can come, your stuck with me like it or not!" Kotoyo says.

"Listen you!" Jaken says but gets cut off by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru throws a rock at Jaken and hits him in the head.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru says.

"Ow, what was that for my lord!" Jaken said, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Leave her alone, she can come if she wants." Sesshomaru says.

"What! but, but why!" Jaken says in surprise.

Sesshomaru doesn't answer and looks away.

"My Lord! My lord! Why do you let her off the hook so easily! This is not like you!" Jaken says.

"Shut up you toad. Your so annoying." Kotoyo says, and yawns.

"You shut up!" Jaken says to Kotoy.

Then Jaken turns to Sesshomaru and asks again, "Why do you allow her to come!"

Sesshomaru's leaning against a rock and rolls his eyes at Jaken, then he pelts Jaken with a rock again, gets up and goes to walk off.

"My lord that was un called for, My Lord, speak to me please!" Jaken says.

"Shut up he doesnt have to answer you if he doesnt want to." Kotoyo says.

"What! Your mad! First you say not to accept the silence now you defend him, make up your mind women!" Jaken says looking puzzled.

"Just shut up already. Don't make me say it again." Kotoyo snapped at Jaken.

Jacken folded his arms ,and made a "Hmpf" sound under his breth and turnd his head and remains silent.

They all walk off, and Kotoyo falls asleep on the back of Ah and Un.

End of Chapter 4 Next (Run in with Kouga, and his follower)


	5. Inuyasha2 Chapter5

Chapter5 (Run in with Kouga, and his follower..)

Kagome, InuYasha, and the gang, had left the village, and are walking in a field of flowers.

"So tell us about that Nozomi." Miroku said.

"Mind your business monk." InuYasha says.

"No do tell us InuYasha." Kagome said in a jealous tone.

"Why are you so up tight! She was a child hood love from my past, when I was a child. That was then this is now, so get off my back!" InuYasha said.

"okay okay. I was just wondering, gees." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Well why wonder something that doesn't concern you!" InuYasha said folding his arms.

"Um Hello, I Think it dose concern me InuYasha." Kagome said madly.

Kagome walked away from him crossing her arms, closing her eyes, sticking her head up in the air, and gave him the cold shoulder.

"Don't be so nosy." InuYasha snapped.

"InuYasha." Kagome said in a low voice.

"What!" InuYasha said curiously.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome said, and Inuyahsa went splat on his face.

"Your so inhumane!" InuYasha said whimpering.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome said reputedly.

"Uhaagghh...,owww.. Aaahhrgg.." InuYasha repeated each time his face hit the ground, and as he fell, his body made an indent in the ground.

Then Kagome folded her arms and walked off ahead of them, saying " Hmpf."

"Your big mouth always gets her so mad, InuYasha." Shippo said bluntly.

"Oh yeah, is that so?" InuYasha said to Shippo in a creepy way.

"Yes, you should learn how to respect a lady." Shippo said.

Then InuYasha picked shippo up by the tail, and said " Who's going to teach me? A little runt like you? Say that to me again? I Didn't seem To here You!" Gritting his teeth.

"Let me go, you big bully! Kagome!" Shippo cried.

Then InuYasha said "Oh, I'll let you go alright."

"Whoaera.. What are you going to do to me, let me go. Kagome!" Shippo cried out.

Then Inuyasha held shippo under his arm like a doll, then bopped him on the head a few times, leaving bumps, then drops him down.

Shippo runs off to Kagome in the distance, and tells her what InuYasha did. Kagome stops, then waits for InuYasha to catch up to her. Her eyes are closed as she waits.

InuYasha and the gang catch up to her, and InuYasha says " What is it Kagome? Why have you stopped?"

"Sit!" Kagome shouts.

"grrr, what was that for!" InuYasha yelled.

"If you hit, or pick on Shippo again, then you leave me no choice to say it again." Kagome said coldly.

"you know, you say you love me but this is how you treat my, your so mean." InuYasha says.

Kagome glances at him with a cold stare for that remark.

All was silent for a while, then they could hear wind blowing quite fast. A small tornado was whipping by and stops, its Kouga.

"Oh, hey Kagome, I see your out walking the dog, you know, a ugly mutt like that should be on a leash, or did he devour it?" Kouga said.

"oh, I thought I smelt a garbage heap around, now I know where it was coming from." InuYasha said.

Kouga gets up close to Kagome, reaches down, and picks up some flowers from the field, that there standing in.

"Here Kagome, have some flowers, beautiful flowers, for a beautiful women." Kouga said.

Kagome starts to blush a lot, and says "Aww, thank you Kouga, such a gentlemen."

InuYasha looks back and fourth at the two, thinking there to close to each other, and barges in between them.

"Look out Kagome, he might have rabies he's a miangy, flea infested wolf." InuYasha said, while in between Kouga and Kagome.

"Say that again, Mutt face!" Kouga said, and got up into InuYasha's face.

"I Said you're a Mangey, flea infested, rabid wolf!" InuYasha shouted.

Kouga and InuYasha go at it, there pushing and shoving each other.

"Sit!" Kagome says, to brake it up.

Poor InuYasha fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Kouga got close to Kagome again, and said " I love you Kagome, and one day I will make you my wife."

A rumbling sound was heard, from a bush near by, and Kouga heard it, and turned quick.

"Stand back Kagome, I'll protect you, unlike that stupid mutt." Kouga said.

"Kouga! You promised your love to me!" A voice came from behind the bushes, and Ayame stood up, and came charging out at Kouga.

"Ohh, Look another flea infested wolf, she's perfect for you kouga." InuYasha said sarcastically.

"Ayame! Are you stalking me!" Kouga asked harshly.

"Kouga, you promised you'd make me your wife! You remember, don't lie!" Ayame said, with tears in her eyes.

"Ayame, I told you, I love Kagome!" Kouga said.

"That's it! Kouga I do not love you! I love InuYasha, Im with InuYasha, so stop this crap now!" Kagome said.

"What! Bu-but Kagome?" Kouga said, in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, she's mine, So Back off!" InuYasha said.

"Good." Ayame said cheerfully, in hope that Kouga was now able to be hers.

Kouga is silent for a few seconds, then bursts out laughing, he falls on the ground rolls around, and laughs.

"Oh, nice one, nice joke Kagome. Don't lie to hide your love for me." Kouga said.

"I Mean it! See!" Kagoma said, grabbing InuYasha by the chest of his Kimono close to her and kisses him.

"Im with InuYasha! So stop trying to claim me. It takes two to tango you know." Kagome said.

When Kouga seen Kagome kiss InuYasha, Kouga felt enraged.

"You Mutt! Now you've given me more of a reason to kill you! I'll kill you then let my wolfs have you for lunch." Kouga said, turning his head, looking at InuYasha.

"I'd kill you first, you dumb ass wolf." InuYasha said.

"Kagome, lose the mutt, and get with a stud." Kouga said bluntly.

"No! Don't be such a Jerk! Kouga, you belong with Ayame stop being so mean! You made a promise to her and you should keep it!" Kagome said.

"I don't have to if I don't want to!" Kouga said to Kagome, folding his arms and looking up.

"Kouga, please, why do you hate me so?" Ayame said, with tears in her eyes.

Kouga just ignored her, and kept his head up.

"Kouga, your so insensitive! InuYasha's right you are a stinking wolf." Kagome said, mad at the fact, poor Ayame love's Kouga so much, and he made a promise to her, and now acts if she's not even there.

"Whatever." Kouga said, spun in his tornado and took off.

"Wow what a jerk!" Kagome said, then turned to Ayame who's sitting on a rock sobbing. Kagome goes over to Ayame and give's her a hug, and tells her, "Don't worry, give him time, he could just being stubborn, or just a jerk. Either way, don't cry over him, he's just a guy."

"Yeah, I know, Thanks." Ayame said, but still sad. She spun in her leaves and took off after Kouga. She just wont give up, and is going to still keep trying.

End Of Chapter 5 Soon to come next Chapter 6- ( Back to School...)


	6. InuYasha2 Chapter6

Chapter 6 (Back to School..)

It was morning, Kagome was still a bit mad at InuYasha, and realized she had to get back to her era for a school test. They all walked with Kagome, back to the well, so she can go home for a while. InuYasha is in his human form, due to the new moon.

"So, how long are you going to be this time?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"I don't know, I've got an exam, anyway's why should you care, It doesn't concern you." Kagome said to InuYasha, in reference to his remark about her question on Nozomi, in the last chapter.

"Oh, I see, Fine Be that way Kagome! I don't care if you come back or not." InuYasha said.

"Really, InuYasha? Is that how you feel?" Kagome said.

InuYasha did not respond, he gave her the cold shoulder right back.

"Well Fine then! Maybe I wont come back! Hmpf!" Kagome said teary eyed, turned to the well, and jumped down it.

All eyes were on InuYasha.

"What are you all Looking At!" InuYasha said to everyone.

"Your so stupid InuYasha." Shippo said, turned and went to walk off.

"I have to say, you didn't handle that well at all." Miroku said and, walked off with Shippo.

Sango shook her head and went with Miroku and Shippo.

"Fine, leave me alone, I don't care." InuYasha said, crossing his arms and sitting down by the well.

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, were heading to Kaede's village to rest, while Kagome was gone.

"InuYasha is so dumb, he's always making her mad at him." Shippo said.

"Yeah, he needs to control his temper, or they wont last long for sure." Sango said.

"Right." Miroku said.

Back to InuYasha, InuYasha is sitting by the well still, waiting for Kagome to come back. InuYasha was thinking about what they had said to each other, and was feeling pretty bad. He thought, "_What if she really doesnt come back? Why did I have to go and open my big mouth. I don't want her to stay away for good."_

InuYasha leans back against the well, and two hours past. InuYasha, jumped up on the well's edge, and kept staring into the well.

"Hmm, Maybe I should go in after her. What if she doesnt come back? Uhuhu... Im coming Kagome!" Inuyasha said, and jumped into the well.

InuYasha was able to pass through ,even though he was in his human form. He ran to Kagome's house.

Kagome's mom was in the kitchen.

"Um, where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Hello InuYasha." Kagome's mom said with a smile.

"Hey, Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked again.

"Didn't you have silver hair last time I seen you? Why is your hair black? What happened to your dog ears InuYasha?" Kagome's mom asked, ignoring his question, due to her curiosity.

InuYasha sighed and said,"Im in my human form. Im a half demon, half dog demon, half human. I am in my human form, because of the new moon. The first moon of each month I turn into my human form. Now where's Kagome?"

"Oh, I see, Very Interesting. Didn't Kagome tell you? She's at school." Kagome's mom said, with a smile.

"Thanks." InuYasha said and smiled back, then he ran off.

InuYasha ran off to Kagome's school, he wasn't in his half demon form ,so he couldn't sniff her out. Although, since he was there before, he remembered how to get there.

InuYasha was at Kagome school, and a teacher spotted him.

"You, You Young man, shouldn't you be in class!" A Teacher said.

"Unm.." InuYasha said with a worried look.

The teacher grabbed InuYasha by the ear, and made InuYasha get in the school building.

Kagome's class had just ended, and she walked out and seen InuYasha in the hall way.

"Hey." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"Oh my god! What on earth are you doing here InuYasha!" Kagome yelled at him.

"I Came here to see you!" InuYasha yelled back.

"Why! Why would you want to see me!" Kagome yelled said.

"Because I Love you kagome!" InuYasha yelled back.

"Really? Is that why you said, You didn't care wether I returned or not! I wasn't planing on going back you know!" Kagome said.

"Why are you so stupid and gullible!" InuYasha Yelled back.

Kagome's friends walked up and seen Kagome yelling and InuYasha yelling.

"You're the Stupid one! You cant control your temper! Even with me you get mouthy!" Kagome said.

"Don't you still love me Kagome?" InuYasha said in a saddened voice, and put his head down.

"Kagome!" On of her friends said.

"Oh, hey." Kagome said.

"Awww, you hurt his feelings, don't be so mean to him Kagome." One of her friends said.

"uh.."Kagome said but got cut off.

"So, who's the cutty?" One of her friends said.

"This is my boyfriend, InuYasha." Kagome said.

"Your What!" all her friends said at the same time, and were surprised.

"You heard me, he is my boyfriend." Kagome said, and smiled.

"So, your two timing Hojo!" One of her friends said.

"No, I never said I was with Hojo!" Kagome said.

"Who's Hojo!" InuYasha snapped.

"Oh, no one." Kagome said blushing.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said.

As they were bickering, speak of the devil, Hojo walks up to Kagome.

"Oh this auto be good." On of her friends whispered to another friend, seeing Hojo appear.

"Hello Kagome!" Hojo said with a smile on his face, and gabbed her hand to hold it.

InuYasha's eyes widened, and he was getting jealous.

"Unm.. Hello Hojo." Kagome said in a shaky voice, turning to look at InuYasha.

InuYasha was growling under his breath so no one could here him, and his face was turning red.

"So, Kagome, I was wondering, if your feeling better, would you go on a date with me, to the movie's this Friday?" Hojo asked.

InuYasha stepped inbetween Hojo and Kagome, Pushed her back, and took her hand out of Hojo's.

"Back off! She's mine!" InuYasha said in a angered tone of voice.

"Um Kagome, who is this?" Hojo asked, feeling a bit awkward.

"Hojo this is my boyfriend, InuYasha." Kagome said, hiding behind InuYasha.

"I don't understand Kagome, I thought we.." Hojo said saddened, but got cut off.

"Yea, she's With me so back off." InuYasha said.

" Oh will you shut up." Hojo said to InuYasha.

"No, why don't you make me!" InuYasha said.

"So this is where you were all that time? You were off messing around on me Kagome? Not making our dates because of this loser?" Hojo said.

"I'll give you a loser!" InuYasha said, made a fist, and punched Hojo in the face.

"Oh my!" One of Kagome's friend said.

Hojo fell down from the hit and passed out.

"He's so strong!" Another one of Kagome's friend said.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What! He had it coming, and why didn't you tell me about him! I thought you loved me!" InuYasha said.

"I do love you! I never agreed to go out with Hojo, he's like Kouga, wouldn't give up! I never said yes to him InuYasha!" Kagome said.

"Is that so!" InuYasha said.

"Yes!" Kagome said getting up into InuYasha's face, there faces nearly touching.

"Whatever, can we leave now?" InuYasha asked, and closed his eyes.

"No, I still have to finish school, wait out side for me, if you must sit around." Kagome said.

"Fine, but if another person try's pulling me in the building again, im hitting them!" InuYasha said, turned and walked out.

"Boy, do they have issues." One of Kagome's friends said to another, in a low voice.

"Fine!" Kagome yelled loud enough so InuYasha can hear her.

Kagome went through the rest of her classes, with InuYasha on her mind.

"_God, I hope he isn't still mad at me. Poor, InuYasha, came all this way to see me, and I yell at him for it. Nice one Kagome." _She thought to her self.

InuYasha was sitting on the school ground, leaning against the steps to the school waiting patiently for kagome. "_ Gees, why is she so mean to me. I came all this way to see her, and that's the appreciation I get. I just don't know anymore. Though I don't blame her, I did yell at her when she was asking about Nozomi, i should have never told her to mind her business. Nice one InuYasha."_ he thought to him self.

Kagome's class ended, and she walked out side to greet InuYasha.

"Hey." Kagome said to InuYasha.

"Hey." InuYasha said to Kagome, looking down.

Kagome goes next to InuYasha, and sit's down next to him.

"Im sorry about earlier InuYasha." Kagome said looking down.

"Yeah." InuYasha said.

"I am, I don't like arguing with you InuYasha. I hope you can forgive me. I appreciate you coming out here to see me." Kagome said sounding sad, and tears ran down her face, feeling guilty for being so mad at him, and yelling at him so much.

InuYasha hear's her sniffle, and puts his arms around her and hugs her.

"It's okay Kagome, I still love you, everyone argues here and there. I promise I'll try to be more nicer to you, Im sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten mouthy with you at all." InuYasha said.

Kagome wraps her arms around him and they hug each other.

"It's okay." Kagome said, looked up at him and kissed him.

InuYasha blushed, and rubbed her back.

"Awwww..." One of Kagome's friends said, looking down from the steps, spying on them.

InuYasha stood up, and pulled Kagome up with him.

"Come on lets go back." InuYasha said, smiling at Kagome.

"Okay." Kagome said smiling.

InuYasha smiled back, and kissed kagome, then they walked off together back to her house.

"I missed you, I had to come looking for you, I was afraid because of my big mouth I'd never see you again." InuYasha said, grabbing Kagome's hand as they walked.

Kagome's face turned beet red from blushing, and griped his hand tight.

"Oh, i would have gotten over it and came back, you know that. I missed you too InuYasha." Kagome said smiling.

"Oh, next time I'll know." InuYasha said with a feeling of relief.

"Let's hope there wont be a next time." Kagome said.

"Right." InuYasha said.

They got to Kagome's house, and they walk in with there a arm around each other.

Mom, Souta, and grandpa see's the two walk in holding hands and look at them in surprise.

"Oooo..Kagome has a boyfriend!" Souta said laughing.

"So what! Shut up! Souta!" Kagome said, turning red from blushing.

"I didn't know you two were seeing each other like that. So how long have you two been seeing each other." Kagome's mom said in surprise.

"Yeah, well, we just started going out about five day's ago, mom. " Kagome said blushing. InuYasha is blushing as well.

"Good, Im glad your going out with InuYasha he's so cool!" Souta said smiling.

"Are you foolish! He's a half demon! And he's not from your era, this is not good!" Grandpa said.

"Grandpa!" Kagome said.

"You got a problem with me old man?" InuYasha said, raising his eye brow.

"InuYasha." Kagome said, looking at him.

"Sorry, Kagome." InuYasha said.

"Dad, you should be happy for her. It's okay that she see's InuYasha. He's a nice boy." Kagome's mom said.

"Why couldn't you go out with that Hojo boy. He's from your era!" Grandpa said to Kagome.

"err.. Grandpa! I cant help how i feel!" Kagome said.

"Dad, stop it." Kagome's mom said.

"Fine." Grandpa said grumbling crossing his arms.

"Well, we gotta get back, see yah, and thanks mom!" Kagome said, InuYasha and Kagome went off to the well.

"InuYasha." Kagome said before they jumped into the well.

"What is it Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Don't mind my grandpa please. Im sorry for what he said." Kagome said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It went through one ear and out the other." InuYasha said smirking.

"Good!" Kagome said cheerfully.

They held hands, and jumped in. They got back and walked together hand in hand, to Kaede's village too, so they can join the others.

End of Chapter... Next Chapter 7 (Kotoyo's Potion..)


	7. InuYasha2 Chapter7

Chapter 7 (Kotoyo's Potion)

Now, Kotoyo is walking along side of Ah and Un, Rin is walking next to Kotoyo, and Jaken is ahead in-between Sesshomaru, Kotoyo and Rin. Sesshomaru is ahead of them.

Jaken runs up along side Sesshomaru ,and asks "My lord, why have you let her come with us? I don't understand."

Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken but said nothing.

"My lord, why do you allow Kotoyo to come? How come you didn't finish her off? Are you getting week in your old age, My lord?" Jaken said.

"Jaken, I am not old." Sesshomaru said making a face at that remark.

Kotoyo hears her name mentioned and runs up along side Jaken and Sesshomar, with Jaken between them.

"You have a problem with me toad?" Kotoyo snapped, looking at Jaken, and grabbing him by the ear.

"Let go wench!" Jaken said, trying to get her grip off his ear.

"No I wont let go, Why are you talking about me?" Kotoyo snapped at Jaken.

Jaken is trying to shove her off, pushes her, and cant get her off.

Then Sesshomaru made a fist, hits Jaken on the head, and knocked him down out of Kotoyo's grip.

"Happy, Jaken" Sesshomru said.

Kotoyo bursts out laughing at Jaken being hit on the head, and falling from the hit.

"Good one." Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

"My lord, thank you for helping me." Jaken said, looking at Sesshomaru all starry eyed.

"Suck up." Kotoyo said looking back at Jaken.

"Shut up!" Jaken said running back up between them.

Kotoyo then tripped Jaken as they walked.

'Go keep Rin company, I want to talk to Sesshomaru, now shoo you pest." Kotoyo said to Jaken as he fell on his face.

"My Lord! Why do you allow her to treat me this way!" Jaken said sobbingly.

"Jaken, go keep Rin company." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken's jaw dropped, in shock that Sesshomaru said that.

"But..But.." Jaken said, and got cut off by Kotoyo.

"But Nothing now go! Do as he says." Kotoyo said.

Jaken waited up for Rin, and walked along side her.

"What's going on master Jaken?" Rin asked.

"That witch wants to talk to Sesshomaru, and he told me to leave them alone to talk!" Jaken said.

"ohh...I think she's falling for Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said.

" She better not fall for him! If she did there's no way he'd fall for her, he doesn't love anyone! He cant fall in love, because he's so cruel cold heart. He hate's her from what I know! He allows her to stick around probably for you, because she's a women. You could use a women figure around, but she's not a very good influence if you ask me. Also because she's so strong, you seen them fight. She can be handy for fighting. She probably bewitched him! This is not like him Rin! Im keeping an eye on that witch!" Jaken said.

"Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru is not cold hearted! That's not nice! Stop! she's not a witch, you seen she's a dogy like Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said.

"So! Doesnt mean she cant bewitch someone! She's probably trying to put him under a spell, so she can suck his soul, or, or, engulf his demonic power, or do something horrible to him." Jaken said, shuttering at the thought.

"Oh, Master Jaken, stop being so mean to her. That's just silly." Rin said.

Back to Sesshomaru and Kotoyo, there walking along side each other, ahead of Jaken and Rin.

"Sesshomaru?" Kotoyo said, looking at him as they walked.

She got no response, and Sesshomaru was looking ahead of him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kotoyo said, tugging his sleeve.

Sesshomaru, looked up and sighed.

"What is it Kotoyo? What do you wish to speak to me about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, you know how I said I know a potion that'll allow you to grow your arm back?" Kotoyo said.

"Yes, what about it?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing at her as they walked.

"Well, I was wondering, have you thought about it? Do you want me to help you?" Kotoyo asked.

"I've thought about it, I would like to have my arm back. How do I know I can trust you though?" Sesshomaru said, looking at Kotoyo.

"You can, if I deceive you, then I'll allow you to kill me. I'll shake on it, and give you the dog demon's vow of trust." Kotoyo said, looking at Sesshomaru with a serious look on her face.

"Hmm..." Sesshomaru said, and stopped walking.

"So? What do you say? I'll be real quick and get the ingredients. I know where to find them."Kotoyo said with a smile.

"Alright, but if you lie, you will surely die." Sesshomaru said, with an evil glare.

"Okay!" Kotoyo said.

"You must give me the Dog Demon vow of trust, before I allow you to go." Sesshomaru said, looking suspicious and unsure if he can trust her.

"Fine, here give me your hand." Kotoyo said.

Kotoyo grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. Kotoyo, place's her other hand on top of his, so his hand is between both her hands, to preform the dog demon's vow of trust.

'With your hand in mine, If I break my trust, this I must say, you may take my life away. I'll vow my trust to you, hand in hand, a vow is taken, and trust is awaken, The word of the dog demon I give to you. I promise with my life and soul." Kotoyo says with his hand between hers, after saying the vow of dog demons trust, there hands glow together.

"Good, now go get the ingredients, and I'll be here waiting. We, need to stop and rest anyways." Seshsomaru said yawning, and removes his hand from hers.

"Okay." Kotoyo said, smiling, and took off.

Sesshomaru watches her take off, sighs, and smiles.

"My, lord! Were you holding her hand!" Jaken said, and saw them with the hands together.

Sesshomaru doesn't answer and ignores Jaken.

"My lord! Why was your hand in hers?" Jaken asked again.

Sesshomaru still didn't respond, went near a tree, sat down and leaned against it to rest.

"My lord! Answer me please!" Jaken said running to Sesshomaru getting in his face.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken, and grabbed him by the collar of his kimono.

"Look Jaken, mind your own business, please stop asking me such nosy questions, you know better to push me." Sesshomaru said, looking at Jaken with a mad look on his face, holding jaken up in the air.

"But..But.. My lord! Where did Kotoyo go? Why were you allowing her to hold your hand? What's wrong with you! She's bewitched you hasn't she! The witch!" Jaken said, gasping.

Sesshomaru's grip on Jaken's collar got tighter, starting to chock Jaken a little.

"Jaken, Mind your own business! If you say another word, I will surely kill you. Now, get away from me, and allow me to rest." Sesshomaru snapped at Jaken.

"Okay, Okay, Im sorry my lord!" Jaken said, struggling.

Sesshmaru Drops Jaken, leans back against the tree and shuts his eyes, but is still alert, and can hear trouble when sleeping.

"Cranky." Jaken said while getting up.

Jaken ran to Rin, and far from Sesshomaru, but a stick came flying at him from behind and hit him.

Sesshomaru threw the stick because of Jaken's remark.

"Wow, what did you say to get him so mad master Jaken?" Rin asked.

"I don't know, but im telling you, she's bewitched him. Lord Sesshomaru would never do a think like that to me." Jaken said.

"Well, maybe he's just tiered. He did have an exhausting fight, and did not rest after it, he just kept walking. So poor Lord Sesshomaru must be sleepy." Rin said.

"I don't know. Im telling you that Kotoyo is a witch." Jaken said.

"No she's not!" Rin yelled at Jaken.

Everything got silent, and they all took a nap.

Mean while Kotoyo was out gathering the ingredients to her potion, she ran into InuYasha, and the gang.

Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala, were all walking in the forest.

InuYasha stops and says ' I smell something."

"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but its headed this way." InuYasha said.

"Wonder what it could be?" Shippo said.

"Sesshomaru! It smell's like Sesshomaru, but isn't, it smells like a dog demon, but not his same sent."InuYasha said confused sniffing the air.

"Huh... That's weird." Kagome said.

"Do you think Sesshomaru's trying to disguise his sent?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but be careful." InuYasha said.

They see a flash of light dart in front of them.

"It's here!" InuYasha said whipping out his sword.

To there surprise, a young girl was standing in front of them, with a sack in her hands.

"Hello." Kotoyo said.

"Who are you? Explain your self!" InuYasha said.

"I am Kotoyo, who are you dog boy?" Kotoyo said, looking at him with a funny face.

"Im, InuYasha!" InuYasha said.

"Oh? Really? You know, Naraku told me to kill an InuYasha, I wonder if your him." Kotoyo said.

"Naraku! You're the one who will die, if you dare attack me!" InuYasha said.

"Now is that any way to speak to a lady! I do not wish to fight you, I refuse to do what Naraku says! When i see him Im going to kill him!" Kotoyo said.

"Oh? Were traveling to kill him too." Kagome said.

"What do you want! You reek of dog!" InuYasha shouted.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said.

"What?" InuYasha said.

"Well, maybe that's because Im a dog demon, you don't smell so good your self, dog boy. You're a half demon aren't you? Such a bad dogy!" Kotoyo said, with a grin.

Shippo rolled on the ground laughing, at the dog remark.

InuYasha growled, and was getting mad.

Miroku went over to Kotoyo and circled her.

"For, a dog demon, your beautiful!" Miroku said.

"Thank's." Kotoyo said, watching him circle.

"May I ask you something?" Miroku said.

"What?" Kotoyo said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, he's at it again." InuYasha said.

Sango is smacking her hand in her forehead, shaking her head.

"Doesn't he ever give up?" Shippo said.

Miroku got on his knees, held Kotoyo's hand and asked, " Will you do me the honor, of bearing my children?"

"_Oh, brother." _Kotoyo thought to her self, rolling her eyes.

"Kind sir, what is your name?" Kotoyo asked with a smile.

"I am the monk Miroku." Miroku said, blushing.

"Let me ask you something, maybe it'll answer your question." Kotoyo said.

"Yes, please, do go on!" Miroku said with a big grin of hope on his face, and getting up to stand up.

"Do you want me to sharpen my claws on you?" Kotoyo asked.

"No!" Miroku gulped.

'Then, I advise you Never Ask me Such a disgusting question again! HOW DARE YOU ASK ME SUCH A QUESTION!" Kotoyo said, kicked him between the legs, punches him on the head when he's down on his knees, shove's him down on his back, and goes to step on him.

"Would you like to meet my foot? I got a special attack with it, it's called the nut cruncher." Kotoyo said with a glare.

"AAAAAAAAA! NOOOOO!" Miroku said screaming in fear, and rolled out of her way while in pain.

"Where you going! I wana show you my trick! Come here you dirty monk!" Kotoyo said, grabbing his staff and uses it to stop him from rolling.

She picked him up by the collar of his kimono, and brought him to her face.

Kotoyo closed her eyes, and is face to face with Miroku, and says " If you Ever, ask me that kind of a question again, you'll wish you never asked me again."

Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo, and Sango, were all laughing a lot.

"That auto teach him a lesson, for sure." Shippo said laughing.

"Yeah! She's funny!" Kagome said.

"Good for her!" Sango said laughing.

Miroku got up, and ran to the gang and hid behind Sango from Kotoyo.

"I need a favor." Kotoyo said to the gang.

"What is it?" Kagome said.

"Im looking for ingredients to make a potion, to help my sick friend." Kotoyo said.

"Oh, sure, what do you need?" Kagome said.

"Well this is the ingredients." Kotoyo said.

"were listing." Kagome said.

"I need, a cherry blossom, plum blossom, a maple leaf, a pine needle, bamboo shoot, a petal from a warley rose, a piece of howells, a lunar orchid, a oculus draconis plant, dragons breath flower, dragons blood fruit, hair from a two tailed cat demon, and water from the enchanted Mikon(Wild) Tsuki(Moon) stream. I also need to know of a place where I can brew these ingredients and a container to put it in so it could drinkable." Kotoyo said.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"Well I got everything, but the hair from the two tailed, and the dragons blood fruit." Kotoyo said.

"Well, Kilala is a two tailed cat demon. You can have a piece of her fur."Sango said.

"Thanks!" Kotoyo said, with a cheerful smile.

Kagome took her back pack and looked in it, and found a pair of scissors. Then she cut a piece of Kilala's hair.

"Here you go.' Kagome said handing Kotoyo the hair.

"Thanks." Kotoyo said to Kagome.

"Come with us, I we know a village where you can cook these ingredients together, they might have the fruit you seek too." Kagome said.

"Okay, Thanks." Kotoyo said, with a smile.

"Kagome! She's wasting our time!" InuYasha said.

"Shut up InuYasha, we can help her." Kagome said.

Kotoyo followed them to Kaede's village, and into the hut.

"Ah, what bring all ye here?" Kaede said.

"Lady Kaede, this is Kotoyo. She need's help making a potion." Kagome said.

"Hello." Kotoyo said.

"Hello, why are ye looking to make a potion?" Kaede asked.

"It's for a sick friend. I got all the ingredients accept dragon's blood fruit. Do you have any?" Kotoyo asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do, I'll set up a caldron over the fire, so ye can make ye potion." Kaede said.

"Thanks." Kotoyo said, and kneeled down by the fire.

"I don't know, can we trust her?" InuYasha whispered to Kagome.

"I think we can." Kagome said to InuYasha.

"That girl is crazy why did you allow her to come?" Miroku said, still scared of her.

"Serves you right! You had it coming Mirku!" Shippo said crossing his arms.

"Your, such a womanizer, how can a women trust you if your going to keep womanizing." Sango said sounding mad.

Kotoyo made her potion and put it in a bottle, and got up.

"Well, Im off." Kotoyo said.

"Wait!" Kagome said.

"What?" Kotoyo asked.

"Who's this potion for? What happened to him?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, he's for my friend Sesshomaru, he's such a nice guy. He allowed me to travel with him, even though we had a fight." Kotoyo said, and blushed.

"Sesshomaru!" Everyone said at once.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, he's missing an arm, he lost it in a battle, so I made this potion, so he can grow a new one." Kotoyo said.

"WHAT!" Everyone said..

"I Hacked Sesshomaru's arm off! I'll be dammed if I let you help him get it back!" InuYasha said, getting his hand ready to pull out his sword.

"Sesshomaru, is InuYasha's full demon brother. He's so cold hearted! I cant believe he's allowing you to travel with him! Its like he's gone soft, first a imp, then a little human girl now you." Kagome said.

'He is not cold hearted! Shut Up! Well Im helping him Like it or not!" Kotoyo said, then turned and took off quick.

"Get back Here!" InuYasha said and ran out after her, but Kotoyo was gone.

"Let her go." Kaede said.

"No, come on guys." InuYasha said, and they all ran out after Kotoyo. They'll never catch up with her though, because she travels in the speed of light, and is already back to Sesshomaru.

End of Chapter.. Next (Kotoyo's Potion part 2)


	8. InuYasha2 Chapter8

Chapter 8 (Kotoyo's potion, part 2)...

It's night time, and Kotoyo has gotten back, Kotoyo see's Sesshomaru leaning against the tree, sleeping. Kotoyo looks at him sleeping and smiles, then she leans down next to him, and taps him lightly.

"Um, Sesshomaru.." Kotoyo said in a whisper.

"Sesshomaru, wakey wakey." Kotoyo said.

Sesshomaru, opens his eyes, looks at Kotoyo, takes a deep breath, and stretches.

"Did you get it?" Sesshomaru asked.

'Yes, Here, drink this. Then tomorrow morning your arm will be good as new." Kotoyo said.

Sesshomaru took the bottle from Kotoyo gently, and drank it. After he drank it he made a face, because it tasted awful.

"Are you sure it wasn't poison?" Sesshomaru snapped, feeling a bit odd.

"No! It's potion, I never said it'll taste good, Gees. The least you can do is say thank you." Kotoyo said.

Sesshomaru had a strange feeling come upon him, he felt real heavy, and sleepy, like a drunk feeling but everything was spinning.

"Err.. It is poison!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"No! Its Not!" Kotoyo said.

Jaken and Rin woke up from them arguing.

Sesshomaru went to stand up, but fell back down against the tree.

"MY Lord!" Jaken screamed! Pushing Kotoyo out of the way, and kneeling down by Seshsomaru.

Sesshomaru, feels very ill, and tries to get up again, struggling with the pulsing burning sensation running through his body.

"You witch! You poisoned him! What have you done!" Jaken said.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cries.

Sesshomaru takes a step but falls, Kotoyo kicks Jaken out of the way, and catches Sesshomaru, she sits down with him, her arm is around him, and allows him to lean against her. Sesshomaru's head is resting on Kotoyo's shoulder, and his body is slanted against hers, and he passed out.

"Get your grubby hands of him! Get away from him now!" Jaken yells in tears.

"No! Go away! He'll be fine, it's how the potion works! He'll be back to normal when after he wakes in the morning!" Kotoyo yelled.

"Get off him! You killed him! You witch, You killed our Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken says and starts to cry.

Rin, goes over to kotoyo, and Sesshomaru. Rin, puts her head to Sesshomaru's chest. Then she backs off, and smiles.

"Master Jaken, he is not dead, I could hear his heart beat." Rin said.

"Really?" Jaken said in surprise.

"Yeah, he's just sleeping." Rin said, feeling relieved.

"Right! I tried to tell you, he'll be good as new in morning!" Kotoyo said.

"You stupid witch, so what did you give him? a love potion? you witch!" Jaken said jealously.

"huh, I don't need a love spell to get my guy's thank you. Since your so nosy, I gave him a potion to allow him to grow his left arm back! Stupid ugly toad! The potion will give you a burning sensation because it's rushing through your system, and your bone and flesh are at work mending a new limb! Like a lizard grows a new tail." Kotoyo said.

"Oh, Cool! Sesshomaru will have his arm back." Rin said.

"Right." Kotoyo said and smiled.

"Yeah, right!" Jaken said.

"Look toad, shut up and go to sleep. Leave me alone." Kotoyo said, picks up a rock and throws it at Jaken. Jaken runs and dodges the rock, and shuts up. Him and Rin go back to sleep, and Sesshomaru is still sleeping against Kotoyo, unknowingly. Kotoyo, smiles at him, brushes his hair out from in front of his face. Then she leans her head against his, and falls asleep.

The next morning, Kotoyo wakes up, but Sesshomaru is still leaning against her, but this time his right arm is around her, and his left arm and hand had grown back, and is around her to. So he's hugging her basically, but he doesn't know, its how he moved around in the night while sleeping. Kotoyo wakes, and see's he's hugging her and blushes, and thinks to her self "_oh my, oh, oh.. Oh my god. He's hugging me. Oh, my.."_

Jaken and Rin were already awake, and Jaken was glaring at the sight of Sesshomaru hugging Kotoyo.

"Good morning Kotoyo!" Rin said.

"Good morning Rin." Kotoyo said blushing.

"Why is your face turning red?" Rin asked.

"Uh.. I don't know." Kotoyo said, blushing even more.

"Look! Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru got his arm back!" Rin said.

"I see that!" Jaken snapped in a jealous way.

Rin runs over to Kotoyo and Sesshomaru, Kotoyo doesn't want to move because she doesn't want to wake him up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Wake up, its morning." Rin said, tugging on his kimono.

Sesshomaru, opens his eyes, all groggy, and yawns, lifts his head, and tightens his grip around Kotoyo. Kotoyo's looking at him in the face, he fully opens his eyes, and is looking right into Kotoyo's face, and realizes his arms are around Kotoyo. His face turns red, and he jumps up quick, and away from Kotoyo.

"See I didn't Poison you! You got your arm back." Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru, as he jumped up.

Sesshomaru looked to his left, and seen his left hand and arm were back, and he smiled and felt happy.

"Come on lets leave." Sesshomaru said.

They all got up and left.

Kotoyo ran up next to Sesshomaru, Jaken was next to Ah and un, and Rin was riding Ah and un.

"You know! The least you can do is say thank you." Kotoyo said.

Sesshomaru did not answer or look at her, feeling embarrassed about seeing how he woke up.

"Sesshomaru, did you hear me?" Kotoyo asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, looked at her and gave her a dirty look.

"Hey! What was that for! What did I do?" Kotoyo said, looking at him.

"Why did you put my arms around you when I was sleeping?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I did not! You did it your self! Oh my god is that what this is about!" Kotoyo snapped.

"I did no such thing." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"Yes you did!" Kotoyo said.

"No, Grr.. Go away, leave me alone!" Sesshomaru snapped.

Kotoyo stops.

"Fine! Why do you hate me so much! I helped you out and this is how I get thanked." Kotoyo said, in a shaky voice, like she's about to cry.

Kotoyo likes Sesshomaru a lot, Rin was right, and Kotoyo felt hurt and depressed because she was hiding how she felt, she didn't want him to find out.

Kotoyo let everyone pass, and walked behind Jaken but in a distance, by Ah and Un's tail, with her head down.

"Oh, he told you stupid witch." Jaken said.

"Shut up!" Kotoyo said, looking teary eyed.

"aww, what a big baby!" Jaken said laughing at her expression.

Kotoyo put her head down and did not respond, and sighed.

They walked for a few hours, and Kotoyo was still silent.

"Kotoyo?" Rin said.

"What?" Kotoyo said, while sniffling.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked.

"I'll be okay." Kotoyo said, with her head still held down.

"why aren't you talking? Your not acting okay." Rin said.

"Don't worry about it." Kotoyo said in a low voice.

Jaken ran up to Sesshomaru and was walking along side of him.

"Good going my lord, what ever you said made that wench shut up." Jaken said cheerfully.

Sesshomaru just realized that too, and glanced back at Kotoyo and realized her head was down, and she was walking sluggish. He kind of felt bad, and told Jaken to go ahead of him with Rin.

"Why my lord?" Jaken asked.

"Do not ask questions. Just do as I say." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru waited up for Kotoyo , put his arm out and stopped her from walking.

Kotoyo looks at what stopped her and asks "why did you do that?" in a low voice.

Jaken and Rin got ahead of them in a little distance, so they was visible, but far enough.

"Kotoyo." Sesshomaru says.

"Yeah?" Kotoyo said in a depressed way.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Forget it." Kotoyo said.

"Im sorry if it was something I said." Sesshomaru said, looking at her.

"oh." Kotoyo said.

"Kotoyo?" Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Kotoyo said, still sounding sad.

"Thank you for helping me." Sesshomaru said and smiled at her.

She looked at him trying to smile back ,but had tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah." Kotoyo said.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because, you blamed me for doing something I didn't do, then you give me the cold shoulder, and don't even thank me, or talk to me, even though I helped you. I feel like you hate me." Kotoyo said.

"Kotoyo, I apologize." Sesshomaru said.

"Really?" Kotoyo said, looking surprised.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said.

"Then, I accept your apology, but why do you hate me?" Kotoyo said.

"I never said I hated you." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh! So you like me!" Kotoyo said cheerfully, hoping.

"I never said I liked you either." Sesshomaru said.

"oh." Kotoyo said.

They walk and Kotoyo is cheered up a little, but doesn't talk.

"Kotoyo." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah?" Kotoyo asked.

"Do you want to know what I think of you?" Sesshomaru said.

Kotoyo gasped, and was scared to find out.

"Yeah." Kotoyo said, bravely.

"Im afraid, Wo ie ni." Sesshomaru said.

"What? What's Wo Ie Ni mean?" Kotoyo asked.

"I will not tell you, that's for you to find out on your own." Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

"okay..Is it bad?" Kotoyo asked.

"I don't know, when you find out, you tell me." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh! You know, when I was out gathering ingredients, I ran into that InuYasha dude, Naraku wanted me to kill." Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha? You should have killed him." Sesshomaru said shuttering at the name.

"Why?" Kotoyo asked.

"He's who cut my arm off, and caused me to no longer have an arm." Sesshomaru said in reply.

"Oh! I didn't know that, if I knew I would have killed him for you for sure!" Kotoyo said.

"For me?" Sesshomaru said, looking at her with a cute look.

"No, er I meant, I would have killed him. Cause Ya know, I had to go gather them ingredients, and make a potion, and waist my time, to help you." Kotoyo said.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru said.

"I mean, It wasn't a waist of time..err.. Anyways! He had a womanizing Monk with him, and the ugly monk asked me to bear his children!" Kotoyo said.

"What!" Sesshomaru snapped, kind of in a jealous way, but not showing it.

"Yea! Can you believe it! I kicked him between the legs, hit him on the head and shoved him down. He' lucky cause I was going to rip him apart, asking me such a nasty question." Kotoyo said shuttering at the thought of Miroku.

"Oh." Sesshomaru said, and laughed at what she did to him, but feeling relief, that she told Miroku no, in such a harsh way.

They walk, next to each other, talking some more, and catch up with Rin and Jaken.

End of Chapter .. Next Chapter 9 (The Corpse walks again..)


	9. InuYasha2 Chapter9

Chapter 9 (The Corpse walks again.)

Mean while, far away, Naraku remains hidden. After his little battle with Sesshomaru and Kotoyo, he's been in hiding, once again. Naraku. Also had taken Kikyo with him. Naraku has a new castle, in a new location. Since Sesshomaru, and InuYasha both know where Naraku's last castle's location, he moved so they could not find him in the same location.

So, Naraku is in his new castle, with Kikyo lying dead on the floor in front of him.

"Curse that damn Sesshomaru! Once my body is complete, he's the first one to kill on my list!" Naraku said to him self.

When he was Onigumo, he had a crush on Kikyo, because she was so kind to him, and nursed him back to health. Healthy enough to consume so many demon's in his body, and to become very powerful. Even though he is so cruel. and black hearted, the Onigumo in him still cared for Kikyo.

Naraku, sent one of his cloned baboon skinned puppets to find a witch named Suiyoubi. Naraku wanted Suiyoubi to aid him by bringing Kikyo back to life.

Suiyoubi, was a mean old powerful witch, with long grey hair, hunched over, a patch over her left eye, missing some teeth, long nails, green eyes, warts and winkles. She wanted the Shikon-no-tama , so she can become young, immortal, and a very powerful mage. She lived on a mountain in a small cottage, and is all alone.

Suiyoubi was out side in her garden when Naraku's clone appeared.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Suiyoubi asked.

"Hello, Suiyoubi." Naraku's puppet said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Suiyoubi hissed.

"I am Naraku, and I ask a favor." Naraku said.

"Go away! Don't bother me!" Suiyoubi hissed again.

"Oh? I could leave, but I have a proposition for you." Naraku said.

"Like what!" Suiyoubi asked.

"I know what you deeply desire." Naraku said in a sneaky low tone of voice.

"Do you now? So psychic, tell me, what would that be?" Suiyoubi replied sarcastically.

"I know you wish to have the shikon jewel." Naraku said.

"Yeah? Doesn't look like im getting it does it!" Suiyoubi snapped.

"I could give you the jewel for a trade, you see I posses it. That's if you do as I request." Naraku said.

"Im, listening." Suiyoubi said, and very interested in Naraku's proposal.

"I have the jewel, I'll give you a few shards before you do as I ask, then once you've finished my request, I will give you the rest." Naraku said, holding a fake hologram of the Shikon-no-tama whole.

"hmm.. Very tempting, very tempting indeed." Suiyoubi said, while eye balling the hologram of the jewel in his hand.

"Yes, and all's you have to do is perform a ritual, to bring a women back to life." Naraku said, with a grin on his face, under the baboon skin.

"That's it! That's all I have to do? Then the jewel is mine?" Suiyoubi asked.

"Yes, I give you my word." Naraku said, smirking.

"You've got yourself a deal! So where's this women?" Suiyoubi asked.

"Meet me in the abandoned hut, near the mystic swamp, about a mile from here. You are to meet me there in one hour." Naraku said.

"Okay!" Suiyoubi said happily.

Then Naraku's puppet vanished.

Naraku himself, pick's Kikyo up in his arms, holds her close to him, and carried her to the hut. They reached the hut quick, because Naraku can travel quick. Naraku lay's Kikyo on a old torn up bed.

They were not alone, a demon was hiding in the darkness, and Naraku could sense it.

"Who are you! Show your self!" Naraku growled, turning around to look.

Then a pair of yellow glowing eye's emerged, standing from a small heigh.

"I advice you leave!" Naraku snapped.

It appeared to be a small green dragon, with yellow belly scales, a snake like body, short snout, it was long and skinny, with long little legs, arms, and horns.

The dragon went over to Kikyo, while keeping an eye on Naraku, and sniffed her. The dragon jolted it's head back, shook its head, snorted and gaged, because she smelt bad.

"Get away from her!" Naraku shouted, and chased the dragon out of the hut.

It got silent, then out of no where Naraku heard a thunderous roar, and a huge hand reached in the hut, and grabbed Naraku, and pulled him outside. What grabbed Naraku, was the same dragon, but it had grown enormous to it's true size.

"Stupid Dragon!" Naraku yelled.

"Foolish, Naraku!" The dragon said.

"What! How do you know my name?" Naraku yelled at the dragon, with his eye's widening feeling surprised.

"You fool! I know and see all! I am a dragon, I can read your mind!" The dragon replied with a snarl, and slammed Naraku down to the ground.

Naraku transformed into his hideous demon form.

"Come at me Dragon!" Naraku yelled, then went to hit the dragon with one of his spider legs.

The dragon grab's Naraku's spider leg and snaps in half.

"I know your every move, you fool!" The dragon bellowed.

Then Naraku tried hitting the dragon with a scorpion tail, repetitively. The dragon slashed at each attack, then leaned back his head, opened his mouth, and in the back of his mouth a white glowing ball was forming, causing to make his mouth glow red around it. Then he spit a fire ball at Naraku, and chunks of Naraku went flying off. Then the dragon leaned it's head back again, but this time the ball in the back of his mouth was a yellow, pale green. Then the dragon spick a ball of acid at Narku. The acid melted large chunks off Narku's body.

The pieces of Naraku started gathering together, around the dragon, to begin engulfing the dragon, and his power. The dragon slashed viciously at the pieces forming around him, but couldn't fight it. Slashing at the chunks of Naraku's flesh gathering around the dragon, just seemed to create more pieces.

"Stupid dragon, I thought you could read my mind." Naraku said, in a evil way.

"I Can! I did not know you were able to have so much power for a mortal with piece's of rejected demon's consumed into your body!" The Dragon shouted, as the pieces covered the dragons body now, with his head only visible.

"So, your calling yourself a rejected demon? I could use your will, and power. The power of a dragon, that will be something. A nice piece to my collection, I might say. I will engulf you into my body, and quickly!" Naraku said with a cold icy glare.

"Aaaarrr.. " The dragon bellowed, and before he knew it he was completely covered, and the engulfing had began. A half hour later, the dragon was gone, and was engulfed into Naraku's body, Naraku sprouted wings, horns, and obtained the dragons acid, fireball attack.

After he was done, he went back to his human form, and Suiyoubi had arrived with her tools to perform the ritual.

"Hello, Naraku, Im here!" Suiyoubi said.

"Good, here's a few of the shards of the jewel I promised. Now when your done, you get the rest." Naraku said, handing her some of the shards Kikyo had given him.

"Thank you! Thank You!" Suiyoubi said.

"The women I want you to resurrect, is in the hut." Naraku said.

Naraku led Suiyoubi into the hut, and showed her Kikyo.

"Ohh, who's this lovely young girl? A lover?" Suiyoubi asked.

"No, just a good friend." Naraku said, with a glare in his eye.

"Oh, Okay." Suiyoubi said.

Suiyoubi asked Naraku to step outside while she performs the ritual, and he does, then she did her magic and brought Kikyo back.

"Naraku, it is done, now where's the rest of my jewel?" Suiyoubi asked.

Naraku ran in by Kikyo side, and picked her back up under his hands. Kikyo opened her eyes, and seen Naraku.

"Naraku! What happened to me?" Kikyo asked.

"I had this witch bring you back to life, Now your alive once more." Naraku said.

"Thank you, Naraku.' Kikyo said, wondering why he did such a nice thing.

"I have a new castle, I want you to join me there." Naraku said.

"oh? Why is that? What's the catch?" Kikyo asked, with a suspicious look.

"No catch, I just simply want you there with me." Naraku said.

"Okay." Kikyo said, feeling a bit uneasy, and unsure that she can trust his word.

They get up to leave, and Suiyoubi is blocking the door way.

"Where's the rest of my jewel!" Suiyoubi asked.

"Naraku, what is she talking about?" Kikyo asked.

"Right here." Naraku said, lifting his right arm, and his eye started glowing red, and then his hand was glowing. Then he shot a fire ball from his hand at Suiyoubi, and the fire ball went right through her stomach. Suiyoubi fell to the floor, and died. Then Naraku picked up the shards he had given her before, and handed them to Kikyo.

"I think these belong to you." Naraku said to Kikyo.

"Thanks." Kikyo said looking puzzled.

And they took off to his castle...

End of Chapter ... Next Chapter 10 ( Back down the hole, and the unexpected visitor.)


	10. InuYasha2 Chapter10

Chapter 10 (Back down the hole, and the unexpected visitor..)

InuYasha and the gang, were walking to the well, because Kagome had to go back for her moms birthday.

"Come on InuYasha, we have to go to the well It's my moms birthday today!" Kagome said.

"Gur.. I need to find that Kotoyo!" InuYasha said.

"You wont find her, she's probably long gone back to Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"There's no point in going to look for her." Miroku said.

"Well, when I see her Im going to kill her! She had some nerve coming here, befriending us, and just using us to make a potion for my stupid worthless brother." InuYasha snapped.

"InuYasha! Calm down! I want you to go with me to see my mom for her birthday!" Kagome said.

"Okay, Okay, I'll go, get off my back." InuYasha said rolling his eyes.

"Good!" Kagome said.

"Um Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?" Sangoe said.

"Do you think it would be okay if I took Kilala along? My mom's never seen a two tailed cat demon before, I thought she'd like to meet Kilala." Kagome said.

"Sure, Kagome." Sango said.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

InuYasha, Kilala and Kagome went to the well, and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went a separate way.

"So why do I have to come along?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"Because! You're my boyfriend, have some respect." Kagome snapped.

"Okay, gees don't have to bite my head off." InuYasha said.

"Sorry." Kagome said.

InuYasha picked up some flowers along the way. They get to the well, and go down. They get to Kagome's era and goes to the house and greets her mom , it was day time, and sunny out, I gave Kagome's mom a name, and its Bara it means rose in Japanese.

"Hi mom, Happy Birthday!" Kagome said.

"Thank you sweety." Bara said.

"Hello, Bara." InuYasha siad.

"oh, you can call me mom, InuYasha." Bara said.

"Thanks, here these are for you, Happy Birthday." InuYasha said handing Kagome's mom the flowers.

"Thank you InuYahsa, That's so sweet."Bara said.

"Your welcome." InuYasha said blushing.

"Oh mom, this is Kilala, she's a two tailed cat demon. Isn't she cute?" Kagome said.

"Awww.. Hello Kilala." Bara said.

Kilala cooed and rubbed her head against Bara's hand when she went to pet her. Kilala was put on the ground to walk around, and she ran into Buyo, Kagome's cat. Buyo, sniffed Kilala, and then hissed at her. Kilala transformed to her full size, and roared at Buyo. Buyo meowed loud in fear and ran.

"Wow, how did that little cat get so big! How did she do that?" Grandpa he wondered.

"She has power to do that Grandpa." Kagome said.

"How fascinating." Grandpa said.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and continued talking to her mom.

Grandpa was fascinated by Kilala and kept following her, and checking the two tailed cat demon out.

"Hey! InuYasha!" Souta said.

"Hey, Souta, how's your little girlfriend coming along." InuYasha said, teasing Souta.

"uh.. InuYasha." Souta said turning red.

"So how are you , and my sister getting along." Souta said to InuYasha.

"Fine." InuYasha said.

Kagome went to the kitchen and cooked them all lunch, and InuYasha was in the kitchen with her.

"Now InuYasha, when I bring the food out, don't eat like a pig, and mind your manners." Kagome said.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha said.

"I mean, don't shovel the food down your throat, and if there's one piece of food left and someone else wants it, let them have it, don't hurt them over it, like you did to shippo." Kagome said.

"But im hungry!" InuYasha wined.

"I don't care, if you don't mind your manners im going to be very mad at you!" Kagome said.

"Okay, Okay, Shesh." InuYasha grumbled.

"I want you to Promise me! InuYasha!" Kagome said.

"Okay! I promise, you happy now!" InuYasha said.

"Yes, thank you." Kagome said, and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." InuYasha said under his breath.

Lunch was ready, and they all sit down to have lunch, and cake to celebrate Bara's birthday.

"So, Kagome, how are you and InuYasha doing?" Bara asked.

"Oh, were doing fine." Kagome said blushing.

"That's good to hear." Bara said.

InuYasha couldn't wait for the food to come out, and broke his promise and went to grab, and shovel a piece of sushi down his throat. Kagome kicks him in the leg, he looks at her, and she give's InuYasha a mad look. InuYasha then gulped, straightened his self out, and ate properly, and was gigantic.

kagome noticed this and was pleased.

"Delicious lunch Kagome, thank you so much." Bara said.

"Oh, your welcome mom." Kagome smiled.

After they ate, they all sat in the living room ,and watched Bara open presents.

Mean while, at Naraku's castle back in the fuel era of Japan, Naraku had created a demon, do go after InuYasha. This demon was called the Feng-huang, it was

a bird, equivalent to the phoenix, it has three legs, the head of a comb of a pheasant, and beautiful feathers of a peacock. The plumage blends the five colors, and the song of the bird is the harmony of five notes. The one Naraku created is the harmony of five deadly notes. It uses song to attack its enemy. This bird is ver smart. This bird could electrocute its enemies with  
lighting bolts coming out of its eyes. It was beautiful but deadly. Naraku knew where InuYasha was, he was able to read minds, and consume such knowledge, because of engulfing the dragon. This birds name was Hoshikuzu. Naraku sent the bird down the well, to Kagome's era. He had asked Kikyo to supply a jewel shard to allow the bird to pass through the passage  
to Kagome's era. Kikyo did give the shard, because she despised what she seen happen, between InuYasha and Kagome. The big was given the orders, and left. It flew to the well and down it.

InuYasha , Kagome, Bara, Kilala, Grandpa, and Souta. Were all sitting down chatting in the kitchen, when grandpa glances out the window.

"Wow, looks like were in for a storm, that's odd it was so nice out what happened?" Grandpa said.

Kagome, and InuYasha looked out the window, and seen dark clouds were emerging from the shack with the well in it.

"The Well!" Kagome and InuYasha both said.

"I smell trouble." InuYasha said.

"What! Trouble!" Grandpa said crying.

"Yeah, I smell a bird." InuYasha said.

"Everyone stay inside. Let's go InuYasha." Kagome and InuYasha, ran to the shack with the well to see what was going on.

"I cant see, There's to much smoke" InuYasha said while coughing.

"Me too, what is it?" Kagome said.

"If I could see I'd tell you." InuYasha said sarcastically.

Then the smoke clears, and they hear a beautiful melody. They can see what was there, and was rubbing there eyes.

"It's, It's , What is it?" InuYasha said.

"I don't know but its so beautiful." Kagome said.

The bird was sitting in front of them on top of the well, like it was a chicken sitting on a nest.

It was humming a beautiful tune. The bird saw them got up and walked towards them. They ran out of the hut because the bird was such a enormous size. Out side in Kagome's lawn, the bird would hum and stair.

"What on earth is that!" Grandpa said, spying out the window.

"Oh my, I don't know." Bara said.

The tune was so loud that they could hear the birds beautiful song within the house.

The bird was staring Kagome in the eyes, and Kagome looked like she was in a trans. This bird had put Kagome under a spell with it's song. The song causes its enemies to fall into a trance, and do as it wishes.

InuYasha covered his ears, and told Kagome to snap out of it.

"You stupid over grown turkey! What did you do to Kagome." InuYasha said.

The bird did not respond, and flapped its wings at InuYasha, and went to pick up Kagome with its beak to devour her.

"Don't you Dare!" InuYasha said, pulling out his sword, and blocking the bird.

"Move out of the way, half demon!" The bird squawked.

"No! Who are you?" InuYasha asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to never know." The bird said.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome shook her to wake her up.

"Come on Kagome, snap out of it!" InuYasha said.

"Kilala!" InuYasha yelled.

Kilala came running to InuYasha.

InuYasha grabs Kagome's jewel shards.

"Kilala, take these shards to the other side of the well, and get Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, and lead them back here. Hurry, Kilala!" InuYasha said.

Kilala ran off to the well, but the bird blocked the way squawked and went to step on Kilala. InuYasha ran, and cut the birds leg off.

"Heh-heh... Not so strong are you?" InuYasha said.

"Don't count you chickens before they hatch, foolish dog boy." The bird squawked, and its leg grew back.

'Wha-what! No way that's impossible!" InuYasha said.

The bird took to flight, and went theorizing Tokyo.

"Come back here you big buzzard!" InuYasha said screaming.

The bird carried out its tune, through out Tokyo, people were running and screaming, and some were falling asleep to its deadly tune. InuYasha went running after the bird, as usual, and was right under it.

The bird would swoop down and grab a victim that fell under its spell to devour them.

Meanwhile, Kilala ran to Sango and the others to retrieve them. Kilala went there in a panic, and grew to her full demon size, and was insisting they follow her, pointing her paw.

"What is it Kilala?" Sango said.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Shippo said.

They noticed the jewel shards in Kilala's mouth, Sango reached and took them.

"Theses are Kagome's shards, how did Kilala get them?" Sango said.

" I don't know." Miroku said.

Kilala ran in circles, and to the direction she wanted them to follow her in, then she just ran behind Sango and lowered her head, charging at Sango from behind lifting Sango onto her back.

Miroku and Shippo went running after them.

"Kilala! Wait up!" Shippo said.

She lead them to the well with Sango on her back, and pointed down the well, growling.

"Maybe there's trouble?" Miroku said.

"I don't know but lets go." Sango said.

They all got on Kilala's back, and she jumped down the well. They got to Tokyo to Kagome's era, and can hear InuYasha screaming at the bird out side, he had chased the bird back to Kagome's lawn.

Miroku ran out and yelled "Look out InuYasha! Wind Tunnel!" and Opened his palm and released his wind tunnel.

The bird turned to Miroku and opened its mouth, poison insects came flying out of its mouth and at Miroku. Miroku closed his wind tunnel quick, before the insects could get in.

"Damn, I cant use my tunnel on him InuYasha." Miroku said. Kagome was awake, and screamed looking at the bird. The bird's eyes glowed yellow, and strobes of lighting came darting out of its eyes, at Kagome. InuYasha runs, and grabs Kagome out of the way.

InuYasha then used the wind scar on the bird, and was getting tiered.

"Who are you? Damn it!" InuYasha asked.

"I am Hoshikuzu! I am sent by Naraku to Kill You!" The bird said, swooping down and attacking InuYasha.

InuYasha dodged the bird and said,"Not, Today!" and slashed at the bird.

They all were attacking the bird, but it was to tough. Then Kagome had an idea, and told InuYasha "why don't you use wind scar, and I'll shoot my arrow at the same time, and we'll hit him together. It's worked before, lets try it on him."

"Okay, Ready?" InuYasha asked.

"Ready!" Kagome said.

They fired together, and the bird got hit. The impact from both weapons was painful, and the bird screamed in pain. It flew up in the air, broke the shack over the well, and flew back down it to escape.

The impact from the two weapons hitting at once, had cut Hoshikuzu, in the side of the stomach. This time the flesh did not grow back. Another blow like that, and he would have died. So the bird, flew off and escaped.

"Coward!" InuYasha screamed.

InuYasha jumped down the well after it.

"How come he always runs after something, when it's probably long gone by time he gets after it?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea."Kagome said.

Kagome told them to come with her, and they ran to her house.

"Mom? Is everyone okay?" Kagome asked worried.

"Yes, Kagome, are you okay? Who are these people?" Bara asked.

"Yes, Im fine, this is Sango she's a demon slayer, This is Miroku he's a monk, and this is Shippo, he's a fox demon." Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you all." Bara said.

Miroku went to Kagome's mom and held her hand and got on his knee.

"May I ask such a fine lady a question?" Miroku said.

"MIROKU!" Kagome shouted, and shoved him away from her mom.

"Forget it mom, he's a delirious monk." Kagome said.

"oh okay dear." Bara said.

"well we gotta go after InuYasha, bye!" Kagome said , they all turned and left.

End of Chapter 10...Next (Kouga meet's Kotoy..)


	11. InuYasha2 Chapter11

Chapter 11 Kouga meets Kotoyo..

Sesshomaru was still walking along side of Kotoyo, and Rin and Jaken were ahead still.

"You know, ever since that stupid mutt, mongrel dog, showed up, Sesshomaru's gone soft!" Jaken said to Rin.

"Maybe they like each other, Master Jaken." Rin subjected.

"That's just ludicrous! Lord Sesshomaru like's No One!" Jaken yelled.

"That's Not True! If Lord Sesshomaru didn't like anyone, he wouldn't let us travel with him, and he wouldn't have saved my life." Rin yelled back.

"No! He can't like her, I wont allow it!" Jaken said.

"Master Jaken! That's not your decision, that's there's. Anyway's maybe he's doesn't like her, it was just a subjection. Maybe he's just being nice because she helped him." Rin said.

Jaken did not respond and thought to him self, "_ For her sake let's hope that's the case, or I'll kill her, I like Lord Sesshomaru! She cant have him! I was here first! He's so beautiful and graceful."_ and he sighed while saying this.

"So, Tell me what does Wo Ie Ni mean?" Kotoyo asked Sesshomaru.

"Will you stop asking me such a foolish question! I told you already I will not tell you." Sesshomaru said in a annoyed tone of voice.

"Come on! Please,Please,Please!" Kotoyo said.

Sesshomaru was getting mad, and would not respond.

"Come on, you can tell me." Kotoyo said.

Sesshomaru sighed, shook his head ,and walked a bit faster to get ahead of her.

"Hey! Don't walk so fast! Sorry, I'll Stop, gees." Kotoyo said.

Sesshomaru then slowed down to let her catch up.

"Probably means you want to kill me, or you hate me in some other language." Kotoyo said, under her breath, looking down.

"Will you drop it already! I Thought you said you were going to stop!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Sorry! I did stop, I'm just trying to guess what it means." Kotoyo said.

"Look! Just forget it! I don't Wa Ie Ni anymore, So just drop it!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Fine! I don't care what it means anyways! Cranky!" Kotoyo said, and marched up ahead of him.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her back, and they are now caught up to Rin and Jaken, Rin and Jaken can hear them argues.

"Let go of me! You egotistical, ungrateful, mongrel Dog!" Kotoyo Yelled.

Sesshomaru's eye's widened and turned his head at her quick at the remark with a dirty look on his face.

"Oh, so living up to what you are, aren't you? Seeing you're a female dog, wait doesn't that make you a Bitch! You sure do act like one." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

Kotoyo's turned her head at him quick and glared at him for that remark.

"Haha! I may be a bitch, but at least im the pick of the litter! You act like the dog that you are, you act like a dog with rabies! Rabid Dog! Rabid Dog! Woff, woff!" Kotoyo said.

Sesshomaru growled at that remark and squinted his eyes.

"When you ran into my pathetic half demon brother and his groupies, you should have stayed with them!" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah! Well mongrel! I should have , Instead of almost getting my self killed, searching for the ingredients to help your stupid ass! Your not very smart for a dog, you give us dog's a bad name." Kotoyo said.

"Well I never asked you to help me! It was unnecessary, and you subjected it." Sesshomaru said.

"Let me ask you something! Why the hell do you have me come along? Why do you tell me I can come along, if you hate me so much!" Kotoyo said.

"I keep you around, because of Rin! I could care less if you fell off the face of the earth. Your not a very good influence on Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh and you are?" Kotoyo said.

"Lord Sesshomaru! That's not nice!" Rin said.

"Rin, stay out of it!" Jaken snapped at Rin.

"You know what, I'll leave! Okay! You mongrel son of a bitch! I'll leave, and I hope your happy!" Kotoyo yelled.

Sesshomaru was pissed at that comment, and growled at the remark. He went to turn to her, to say something back, but by time he turned she was gone.

"Good Riddance!" Jaken said laughing.

Rin was sad Kotoyo left.

"Good, you finally got rid of that stupid women." Jaken said to Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, it would be wise, if you'd keep your mouth shut!" Sesshomaru snapped at Jaken.

Kotoyo was in a bad mood, and was storming through the woods. Kotoyo tripped, and she started to cry. She likes Sesshomaru and was hurting inside, but she'll get over it. As she got up from her trip, she heard a voice in the woods.

"Well, Well, what do we have here." Kouga said.

"Go away, Leave me alone." Kotoyo said.

"Gees, what's up with you." Kouga said.

"None of your business."Kotoyo said.

Kouga walked closer to her to get a better look.

"Wow, your beautiful, way better then someone I used to like." Kouga said.

Kotoyo rolled her eyes, because almost every guy she runs into tells her this.

"What's such a beauty doing out here, you could get hurt out here being all alone." Kouga said with a smile on his face.

"I don't care." Kotoyo said sadly.

Mean while back to Sesshomaru, and his crew. Jaken is all excited that Kotoyo is finally gone for good, and is gloating. Jaken keeps complimenting Sesshomaru and thanking him. Sesshomaru was silent, and wouldn't talk. Then all of a sudden Sesshomaru stopped walking.

"What is it my lord? Why have we stopped." Jaken asked.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

"yes my lord." Jaken said.

"Stay here with Rin, I sense trouble approaching, I want to go check it out." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh? What kind of trouble my lord?" Jaken asked.

"Don't ask questions, just stay here." Sesshomaru said.

"but..." Jaken said but stopped talking because Sesshomaru had left.

Back to Kouga and Kotoyo. Kouga walked up to Kotoyo closer.

"Really? You don't care?" Kouga asked.

"Why? Why cant you leave me alone." Kotoyo said.

"Would you care to become my future wife?" Kouga asked.

"No! Not in this life time wolf."Kotoyo said.

"Grr.. Im Tiered of being turned down! You reek of dog, but I want to claim you, I want you." Kouga said.

"Um, sorry I don't mix breed wolfy boy. Besides we don't even know each other." Kotoyo said, looking at him with a look of disgust.

"I am Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe, and you are?" Kouga said.

"Im Kotoyo." Kotoyo said.

"Pretty name, Good, now we know each other, come on. Kouga said, grabbing Kotoyo.

"No! Let me go!" Kotoyo said.

"I don't have to, your in my territory, so your mine." Kouga said.

"No!" Kotoyo said, but Kouga had picked her up and had her over his shoulder carrying her.

He went to take off, but right before he went to leave, Sesshomaru had shown up.

"What's going on here?" Sesshomaru said glaring at Kouga. Kouga turned around with Kotoyo over his shoulder. Sesshomaru see's Kotoyo is over his shoulder kicking and hitting him trying to get him to let her go.

'Oh look its that mutts brother, mind your business Mutt." Kouga said.

"Sesshomaru!" Kotoyo yelled.

"It would be wise to put her down." Sesshomaru said in a scary tone of voice.

"What if I don't? Go away you nosy mutt, she's mine." Kouga said.

"Really?" Sesshomaru said, and spun and his whips came flying out at Kouga.

Kouga's eye's widened in fright of the whips, ducked and dropped Kotoyo on her side while trying to dodge and run out of the way.

Kotoyo hit the ground hard Sesshomaru stopped seeing she was dropped and went to help her up.

"Awww... The mutt's helping his bitch up, how cute! Stupid mutt, im so sorry I'll be taking her from you!" Kouga said, running over to them. Kotoyo was pulled up by Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru had her by the left hand. Kouga ran over and grabbed Kotoyo by the right hand and pulled. They were playing tug of war with Kotoyo. Kouga went to kick Sesshomaru with one of his legs with the jewel shard imbedded in it. Sesshomaru grabbed Kouga's leg with his poison claws, and dug his nails into Kouga's leg. Kouga released Sesshomaru's claws were exporting poison out of them into his leg. Kouga let go of Kotoyo, and her right side went flying into Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru caught her. Then Sesshomaru made her get behind him, still holding on to her but by the writs this time.

"Gees, what are you? a poisonous mutt too?" Kouga yelled, standing up with his leg up not stepping on it, because his leg was throbbing from the poison. Kouga's comrades came running to him, realizing who he was facing.

"Kouga!" They shouted, and ran help carry him. Both his arms were around them and they went to carry him off. As they walked him away, Kouga said, "You win this time dirty dog, but next time I will kill you, and get back what's mine!"

"I think you're the one who should be considering them selves lucky. Don't be so sure about next time flea bag." Sesshomaru said with a evil smirk.

Sesshomaru turned, with Kotoyo's wrist in his hand., and pulled her along with him.

"Thanks for saving me and all, but let me go!" Kotoyo said.

"No." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't want to go back with you, stop let go of me!" Kotoyo said.

"To bad." Sesshomaru said, pulling her.

"No! Let go!" Kotoyo snapped, trying to pull her wrist out of his hand, but he had a tight grip, and she couldnt pull her wrist away. She tried to stop walking, but he still pulled her, and she was dragging.

"Come on! Why should I go back! I thought you hated me! I don't want to be around someone who hates me so much! So let Go!" Kotoyo yelled.

Sesshomaru just ignored her, and kept dragging her. She kept fighting him and yelling at him, but it didn't work. Once they got to a clearing in the woods, Sesshomaru swung her around, and shoved her in front of him, and let her go. She tripped a little and landed against a tree.

"Will You shut up already!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Why are you doing this to me? why cant you leave me alone." Kotoyo said, sobbingly.

"Do you want to know why Im taking you back! Do you?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"I don't know, Im afraid to find out! Why? So you can torture me some more?" Kotoyo said.

"No!" Sesshomaru said, walking towards her with a fixed look on his face.

She backed up into the tree, scared.

"Oh god, please Sesshomaru, I don't want to fight you, Please, don't hurt me." Kotoyo cried, and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru said nothing, and still had a fixed look on his face, and got face to face with her, and had her cornered against the tree.

"kotoyo." Sesshomaru said, in a calm tone of voice.

Kotoyo opened her eyes, and looked at him with a scared look. Kotoyo was wondering why he was so close to her.

Sesshomaru lifted his left hand up to her head, and she closed her eyes afraid he was going to hit her. Then he ran his hand under her hair, and grabbed her by the side of the face, leaned over and kiss her.

Kotoyo's eyes widened in shock, and she thought to her self, _"Oh my god! He's kissing me! What the hell!"_

He stopped kissing her, and ran his hand through her hair.

"Kotoyo, does that answer your question?" Sesshomaru asked, and wrapped his arms around her to hold her.

"Uh,huh."Kotoyo said, feeling speechless and blushing a lot.

"Kotoyo, Wo Ie Ni means I love you in Chinese." Sesshomaru said, with a smile.

Kotoyo's Jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what just happened, and couldn't believe what she just heard.

Then she got teary eyes, and warped her arms around Sesshomaru, hugged him tight, leaning her head against his right shoulder crying happy tears.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I feel the same way.' Kotoyo said, with tears in her eye. Sesshomaru hugged her tightly back, then closed his eyes, and leaned his head against hers. Then he brushed her hair away from her forehead, and kissed her forehead while closing his eyes.

Then he backed off, and told her "come on lets get going." Then put his hand out for her to grab.

She grabbed his hand, and they walked back.

"Kotoyo, do not tell Jaken and Rin about this, lets keep this between us, if you do tell them, I will not speak to you." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay, you got it." Kotoyo said smiling at him.

Sesshomaru smiled back and said "Good."

They get back, but just before they get back, Sesshomaru lets go of her hand.

"Now remember, not one word about it." Sesshomaru said, looking at her.

"Right." Kotoyo said, and winked.

They walk back, and Jaken is happy to see Sesshomaru back, but was furious Kotoyo was with him.

"Kotoyo!" Rin said happily.

"My lord! Were you out looking for her, instead of looking for the trouble you senced! But you brought trouble back with you! What is the meaning of this!" Jaken said.

"No Jaken, I just happened to run into her where trouble was." Sesshomaru said.

"So why is she back here? Jaken said.

"Because, I told her to come back." Sesshomaru said.

"Yay!" Rin said.

"But why!" Jaken asked.

"Do not ask." Sesshomaru said.

Kotoyo picked up a rock and hit Jaken on the head with it. Jaken looked to see where it came from, but Kotoyo looked up in the air with her arms behind her back, whistling looking innocent.

"Come on lets leave." Sesshomaru said.

"Right." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru walked ahead of them, and Jaken, Rin and Kotoyo were walking along side Ah and Un.

As they walked, Sesshomaru glanced back and said "Kotoyo?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" Kotoyo asked.

"Come here please, I wish to speak to you." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay." Kotoyo said, and ran up to him and walked along side of him.

"I want you to walk next to me Kotoyo." Sesshomaru said and smiled.

"Okay." Kotoyo replied and smiled back, and so they walked together and talked.

"I think I was right earlier Master Jaken." Rin said.

"Shut your mouth." Jaken said, glaring at the two, and growled staring at Kotoyo..

End of Chapter... next to come (Yuukaku's introduction..)


	12. InuYasha2 Chapter12

Chapter 12 Yuukaku's introduction..

Yuukaku, is a female wolf demon. She has blue eyes, and black hair down to her shoulder. She's got black wolf fur around her chest, waist, hands and fur is running down her right leg. The fur covers her like it's a vest. She has a black tail, and claws.

Yuukaku was walking along a path, with two of her comrades named, Ame, and Beppin.

Ame, had purple eyes, and black and white hair, with black and white fur around her chest, waist, halfway down her arm, and around her ankles, with a tail.

Beppin was a grey wolf with yellow eyes, with grey hair, and grey fur covering her chest, waist and elbows, no tail.

Ginta and Hakkaku Kouga's Comrade, to Kouga to kagome, and told her about how he had an encounter with Sesshomaru over a girl named Kotoyo. Kagome was shocked to hear Sesshomaru would fight over a girl. She had told them to go to Jinenji who had an antidote for poison. Kagome went with them, to be sure they'll get what they need, since Jinenji took a liking to her.

"Wow, im so surprised Sesshomaru fought over her like that." Kagome said.

"Yeah, she was pretty though. I'll get her! I'll kill that Sesshomaru." Kouga said.

"Yeah Right! He's major strong and he fights to the death! There's no way you'd stand a chance against him! He's very quick, and your lucky you got away alive!" Kagome said.

"Aww, Kagome, why are you so concerned." Kouga said.

"Don't read into it Kouga! Im just saying you could get killed up against him." Kagome said.

"Kagome's right, he looks very scary." Ginta said scarcely at the thought of Sesshomaru's cold icy fixed look.

"Yeah Kouga, we don't want you to go after her, let him have her. She's not worth getting killed for." Hakkaku said.

"But!But! Every time I see someone I like she's taken or rejects me!" Kouga said.

"Well what about Ayame! She likes you." Kagome said.

"What! That twit? She's stalking me! Why would I like her." Kouga said.

"Oh stop it! She's a wolf demon like you, and you did make a promise to her did you not? She's pretty too, your so stupid Kouga." Kagome said.

Kouga looked to the ground and grumbled 'yeah what ever."

They got to Jinenji's place, and asked for the antidote, they got it and Kouga took it. He passed out for a while, while the herbs were taking effect.

'Thanks Kagome." Kouga's comrade both said.

"No problem!" Kagome said.

The Kouga's comrade carried him away to a nice clearing in the woods, laid Kouga down to rest. They went off to get some food, so he'd have food when he wakes up.

Yuukaku , Ame, and Beppin were walking through the woods, and came across Kouga sleeping.

"Oh, what's this?" Ame said.

"Wonder if he's okay?' Beppin said.

"Oo, he's cute inst he?" Yuukaku said.

"Yes he is." Ame said.

Kouga wakes up, and see's Yuukaku's face in his, she was inspecting him. Kouga flinched and got up quick. Kouga's comrade Ginta and Hakkaku came back.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kouga asked.

"I am Yuukaku and this is my comrade, Ame, and Beppin." Yuukaku said.

"oh." Kouga said.

"Hey Kouga, what pretty girls." Ginta said.

"Shut up."Kouga said.

"Im, Ginta." Ginta said grabbing Beppin's hand to shake hands.

"uh, hi." Beppin said.

"Im, Hakkaku." Hakkaku said, grabbing Ame's hand, and smiling to shake hands.

"hey." Ame said.

"And you are?" Yuukaku said looking at Kouga.

"Im Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe." Kouga said.

"Really? Im the leader of the female wolf demon tribe of the north eastern boarders." Yuukaku said.

"So Kouga, where's your mate?" Yuukaku said.

"I have none." Kouga said.

"oh? such a pity." Yuukaku said.

"Why?"Kouga said.

"I Think your very cute." Yuukaku said.

"Yeah well I aint interested." Kouga said and folded his arms.

"But we are!" Ginta and Hakkaku said cheerfully, getting in Yuukaku's face.

" Did not address you did I?" Yuukaku said to them.

"uh, no." Ginta said putting his head down.

"no." Hakkaku said putting his head down.

"We are!" Ame, and Beppin said to them.

"Really?" Ginta said cheerfully.

"Yes!" Beppin said, giving Hakkaku a seductive look.

"Oh." Hakkaku said blushing.

Kouga rolled his eyes, and said you two do what you want, but im not interested. Ayame came wandering in the picture, who's been following Kouga.

"Kouga!" Ayame said.

Kouga rolled his eyes, seeing who it was and thought,_ "oh no, Ayame, could the day get any worse."_

"Kouga! Who are these women!" Ayame asked.

"Don't know! I just met them." Kouga snapped.

"Oh, look its Little Ayame." Yuukaku said.

"oh, I should have known, I thought I smelt a rat, Yuukaku." Ayame said.

"oh, being a little brave are we?" Yuukaku said.

"Leave my Kouga alone!" Ayame said.

"Your Kouga? I believe he told me he is free and single." Yuukaku said.

Ayame growled at her, " Yeah well he promised me his hand in marriage!"

"Is this so Kouga?" Yuukaku asked Kouga.

Kouga's face turned red, he looked around and said nervously "uhhuhuhh. I don't know what your talking about." With a grin.

"Don't lie kouga! Your remember! I know you do!" Ayame said.

"Yeah well I take back what I said." Kouga said.

"Really?" Ayame said.

"You heard the man, he said no! So be gone you desperate poor excuse of a wolf!" Yuukaku said, raised her arm and slashed at Ayame.

Ayame used her leaves attack on Yuukaku , and Yuukaku ducked. Then Yuukaku used a flower pollen attack on Ayame, shooting toxin pollen at Ayame, that would absorb in her skin if it dared touched her. Ayame used the wind attack and blew the pollen back at Yuukaku. Then Yuukaku had some Japanese stars in flower shapes, and chucked them at Ayame, missed one , but got hit in the left shoulder with the other. She pulled the Japanese star out of her shoulder, and blood came gushing out. She then used her wind attack and sent the star with the wind, and some leaves. The leaves went at Yuukaku and cut her up and she got hit by her own weapon. For the first time Ayame unsheathes her sword. The Kazekujo sword.

"Ohh, look she's got a little sword." Yuukaku said.

Ayame's sword started having swirls of wind flowing around the sword in circles, like a miniature cyclone was around the sword.

"Blades of wind!" Ayame said and blue blades came flying out like boomerangs, at Yuukaku and slashing at her. Yuukaku had grabbed a rock after getting slashed a few times. Then tried to use the rock as a shield and reflect the blades back. One blade reflected back and his Ayame and she fell form the impact, but the rock had broken in half from the blade hitting.

"Your going to pay for that!" Yuukaku said angrily

Then Ayame got back up, and yelled "Tornado!"

The wind started whipping out of the sword, and picked Yuukaku up off her feet, and slammed her into a few trees like a rag doll, then finally dropped her.

Then Yuukaku got mad, and she took out a weapon witch was a nunchuck.

She whirled it around, and said "Wolf Petals!"

These wolfs came out with rose petals under there feet, of the Nunchuck, and they jumped on Ayame viciously and attacked.

Ayame screamed unable to handle these savage wolfs that came from the nunchucks.

Kouga ran over and kicked the wolfs to death, and got them off Ayame. Then Yuukaku then attacked Ayame and had her pined down to the ground, and was punching her in the face, and scratching her.

Ayame was hitting Yuukaku back and scratching trying to push her off.

Then Kouga yelled and said "Get Off her!" Took one of the shards out of his legs, and placed it in his arm. Then one slash and he killed Yuukaku.

Ayame shoved the dead corps off her, and said, 'Thank you Kouga."

Kouga helped her up, and asked her "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Ayame said smiling.

Ame, and Beppin said "Thank god ,the bitch is dead! She was so bossy and pushy, always getting her way. Thanks for freeing us!"

Kouga was surprised at this and said, "Your welcome I guess."

"But now what are we to do, no one to follow." Ame said with her head hung low.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other, and said "You can come with us!"

"You guys, I don't know." Kouga said.

"Oh come Kouga please, they are very pretty, we like them a lot, please!" Ginta said.

"okay, I guess." Kouga said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh thank you Kouga, you are so kind." Hakkaku said smiling.

Then they ran over to the girls and grabbed there hands. Ginta grabbed Beppin's and Hakkaku grabbed Ame's. The girls smiled and blushed.

"Ayame." Kouga said, looking at Ayame.

"Yeah?" Ayame said, with her head down.

"You know what, Maybe I will keep my promise. Come on you can come with us." Kouga said.

Ayame couldn't believe her ears, and was happy.

"Really Kouga! You mean it!" Ayame said.

"Yeah." Kouga said and smiled.

They all walked together and took off..

End of Chapter... Next Chapter 13 (Jakens jealousy.)


	13. InuYasha13 Chapter13

Chapter 13 Jakens Jealousy...

A week later Sesshomaru and Kotoyo were always walking along side each other, and once in a while will go off alone with each other, taking long and then come back. Jaken was wondering what was going on and did not like that, Sesshomaru kept having Kotoyo go off with him alone. Making up lame and the same excuses so they can go have time alone.

"Jaken, stay here with Rin. Something coming, Come on Kotoyo come with me." Sesshomaru said.

"But My lord! How come you say that almost every day!" Jaken asked.

"Did I not tell you, don't ask such foolish questions, just do as I say." Sesshomaru said.

"yeah you ugly toad, unless you want to die, I mean you can go fight the danger." Kotoyo said, giggling.

"Shut up wench I did not ask you." Jaken snapped.

"Jaken, do not speak to her like that." Sesshomaru said.

"What! My lord! Im telling you she bewitched you for sure! This is not like you at all." Jaken said.

"Shut up ugly toad." Kotoyo said.

"I was not talking to you stupid women." Jaken said.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru hissed.

Jaken shut up quick and said "yes sir." and sighed.

Then Sesshomaru walked off, and Kotoyo followed him. Once they were far enough from Rin and Jaken, Kotoyo ran up to Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand, and he smiled at her, grabbing her hand to tightly.

"Jaken is so stupid." Kotoyo said.

"Tell me about it." Sesshomaru said.

"Why do you have him around anyways? Doesn't he get annoying?" Kotoyo said, but Sesshomaru did not answer that and said," Kotoyo."

"Yes, love? What is it." Kotoyo asked.

"How come you did not attack Kouga ? From what I've seen your strong, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well you see, It's a Cerberus thing, Im a full dog demon, but there's one day a week I am unable to use my power and transform, why? I do not know, but oh well its how I am."Kotoyo said.

"oh? Really?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, and the day's alternate, I don't have an exact day. But one day a week im defenseless, and cant protect my self." Kotoyo said.

"Well, don't worry Kotoyo, I'll protect you." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Oh, Thanks." Kotoyo said blushing.

Mean while back to Rin and Jaken, Jaken was mad that this stupid nonsense has been going on.

"You know Rin, I don't know what his problem is, but he's ben so mean to me ever since she's been around." Jaken said.

"Well master Jaken, it looks like they do like each other, it's a good thing though." Rin said.

"No its not! I like lord Sesshomaru! She cant have him!" Jaken snapped.

"Jaken? what do you mean? I don't understand?" Rin said.

"I mean I love lord Sesshomaru and I will kill Kotoyo, if that's what's going on!"Jaken said.

"Master Jaken, how can you like Lord Sesshomaru like that? He's a male is he not? Aren't you a male too Master Jaken?" Rin asked.

"That doesn't matter!" Jaken said.

"Jaken, that's just not right, Kotoyo is a she, and Lord Sesshomaru is a he, That works out way better. They look cute together, don't be so jealous." Rin said, looking at Jaken like he's sick.

"Well Im going out after them, stay here with Ah and Un." Jaken yelled.

"What! But Lord Sesshomaru told you to stay here." Rin said.

"I don't care! Just stay Rin." Jaken snapped.

"Okay." Rin said.

Then Jaken took off. Jaken was looking around for them, and knew something was up, he did not believe that they were going to look for trouble coming there way. He believe something was up, he thought Kotoyo was performing rituals on Sesshomaru, or giving him secret potions to make him ill, or doing something wrong. Well he found them, and did not like what he saw.

"Wa Ie Ni, Sesshomaru." Kotoyo said smiling.

Sesshomaru smiled, hugged her and kissed her on the lips. Kotoyo brushed his hair back with her hand off his forehead and gazed into his eyes. He kissed her a few more times, and she kissed him back.

Jaken was in the bushes watching, and thought to him self, "_ NO! I can not believe my eyes! There, there, Kissing! No! Lord Sesshomaru!" _and he cries to him self.

Sesshomaru can smell a presence around, stops kissing Kotoyo and tells her, he smells Jaken.

Then Sesshomaru backed off her.

"Looks like our time alone will have to be cut short. Jaken apparently did not listen to me." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, okay." Kotoyo said.

Then they walked back, as soon as they were gone, Jaken ran a separate way back to Rin before they got back.

"Rin! Rin! You wont believe this!" Jaken yelled.

Sesshomaru and Kotoyo got back, and Sesshomaru was standing right behind Jaken and asked "Believe What!" Looking at Jaken with an icy stair.

Jaken gulped and turned around seeing Sesshomaru towering over him, "um, nothing my lord! I learned a new trick see I can juggle now, that's all." Jaken said, and picked up some rocks to juggle.

Sesshomaru gave him an icy look as if he knew Jaken was there spying, and turned to leave. They all followed him, and Sesshomaru called Kotoyo up along side him again, this time he grabbed her hand, and just hid it so Jaken and Rin couldn't see. But, Jaken saw him grab her hand and his jaw dropped and felt enraged.

"Suck Up!" Jaken yelled to Kotoyo.

"What did you say toad?" Kotoyo snapped.

"You heard me! Who's the suck up now! Your always running up to Sesshomaru and walking along side of him and bothering him, Why don't you leave him alone!" Jaken said.

"Why don't you shut up before I make you." Kotoyo said.

"Jaken, she doesn't bother me, if im the one who asked her to come here." Sesshomaru said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Why don't you ask me to walk along side you, Your so graceful, and handsome, I'd be honored to walk along side such a lovely man such as your self." Jaken said batting his eyes at Sesshomaru.

"You are so Gay." Kotoyo said.

"Shut up hussy, So what! Maybe I do like Sesshomaru, My lord I love you lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled.

Everyone stopped and all eyes were on Jaken in shock and disgust, Sesshomaru's face turned green, and he felt sick by hearing that.

"Jaken you sicken me.' Sesshomaru said.

"Eww, that's just gross, I was joking around toad, but I didn't know you really were." Kotoyo said.

"What! My Lord but! Please." Jaken said, and grabbed onto Sesshomaru's boa, and started dragging.

Kotoyo grabbed Jaken by the back of the shirt, and threw him off.

"Get off him! And Stay off!" Kotoyo snapped.

Then Sesshomaru this time really sensed danger.

A big demon came there way, and Sesshomaru told Kotoyo to stay back with Rin and Jaken, and he went to attack it.

"Oh why aren't you helping him? Huh? why did you help him earlier, but not now!" Jaken said to kotoyo sarcastically.

"Mind your business toad!" Kotoyo said.

"That's It! I saw you! I saw Sesshomaru Kissing You! How could you! I was here first! You witch you bewitched him!" Jaken snapped.

"Uhh.. They were kissing" Rin asked, and started blushing.

"Yes!" Then Jaken said.

"What of it nosy toad? Got a problem with that?" Kotoyo said.

"Yes I do!" Jaken said, picked up a rock and threw it at Kotoyo, it hit her, and he ran at her.

Kotoyo put her foot out and tripped Jaken, and he fell flat on his face.

"Back down little man, your messing with the wrong women." Kotoyo said cracking her knuckles.

"Im going to kill you." Jaken said charging at her again.

"Not likely "she said, Kotoyo stopped him by putting her hand out and him running into her hand.

Then Jaken grabbed her hand and bit her.

"AAA, you might have rabies! Your gona pay for that." Kotoyo said and hit Jaken in the head with her fist a few times and he fell. He grabbed on to her leg and started biting her.

"Eww.. Stop humping my leg you horny toad!" Kotoyo Said and kicked him off.

Then Kotoyo threw some rocks at him, and Jaken came at her again.

Kotoyo put her fist back, and when he came near her she went to hit him, but she missed. Jaken had ducked. Then Jaken hit her with the staff and knocked her down.

"That's it! Witness the Staff of Two heads!" Jaken screamed taping the head on the ground, and the old mans head on the staff opened, and shot a whirl wind of fire out at Kotoyo. He aimed the staff at Kotoyos legs and burned them badly. Kotoyo screamed and tried to get up but couldn't.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru Jakens Attacking Kotoyo!" Rin Yelled.

Sesshomaru's had just killed the demon, and heard Kotoyo scream, Sesshomarus ears flinched and he turned his head quick to look, and saw Jaken attacking Kotoyo.

Jaken ran up to Kotoyo when she was down and spit in her face, and started scratching her, and hitting her with the staff. She grabbed the staff once and tried to pull him close to her and she punched him in the face, then she tried to pull it away, but he had a tight grip and pulled up with the staff when she pulled. Like he was stuck to it like glue, like a leaf clings to a tree. Then he used the staff's fire again and burnt her even more. She screamed in pain from the fire, because this was the day of the week she couldn't use her demonic power. Sesshomaru seen Jaken attacking her and got royally pissed, dog demons will violently kill whoever harms there mate. He came flying at Jaken in the ball of light , and landed behind Jaken.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken turned around, in fear, now he knew he was in for it.

"My lord! She's got you under a spell! I seen you kiss her! I saw you and her in the woods! She's got a spell on you my lord believe me!" Jaken said, looking up at Sesshomaru in fear.

"Oh? You were spying?" Sesshomaru said, reached down and grabbed Jaken by the neck with his left hand. Jaken was chocking, couldn't breath and was trying to get Sesshomaru to let go .

"Did you do this to her Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing the answer, but wanted to torture Jaken some more.

'Y-y-yes My lord, She's, gasps, She's got a spell on you! She attacked me first my lord." Jaken said.

"She did not!" Rin shouted.

"You dare lie to me Jaken? I'll have you know that I love her Jaken, and you've hurt the one I love, and so you must suffer the consequence ." Sesshomaru said in a growling tone of voice, and his eyes pulsed red, Sesshomaru made his grip tighter, and got his right hand was glowing green.

"Wha-Chock-bucough-my lord! Im sorry! Please!" Jaken said crying.

"Jaken,"Die." Sesshomaru said, raised his right hand and dug his poison nails into Jakens face, gouging out his eyes, and slammed him on the ground. Jaken was screaming and was blind, blood was gushing out of his eyes, and down his face, for Sesshomaru had torn Jakens eyes out. Then Sesshomaru, took his whips out, and slashed Jakens limbs off, one by one, he cut Jakens right hand, then left foot, then right arm, then left hand, then his nose, and ears. Piece by piece Sesshomaru hacked off with his poison whips, highly pissed off at Jaken for spying and attacking his mate. Sesshomaru then stopped, Jaken was screaming in pain and crying, with limbs missing, and then Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck, and snapped his neck and ended it, and threw Jaken down like he was a piece of garbage.

"I was going to kill you one of these day's anyways." Sesshomaru said to the dead corps, standing over Jakens torn up body, and limbs piled up in front of him.

'Eww.. Lord Sesshomaru, I think you went a little over board, Should we bury him?" Rin said, feeling sick.

"No, he got what he had coming to him, he doesn't deserve a burial. Let him rot." Sesshomaru said, and went over to Kotoyo and kneeled down.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru said, and kissed her on the forehead.

"No, my legs, there burnt. I cant feel my legs." Kotoyo cried to Sesshomaru wrapping her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru picked her up to carry her.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I know someone who might beadle to have an antidote for those burns." Rin said.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"His name is Jinenji, and he's who told me about the plant to get for Jaken when he got stung by poison bees. He can make all sorts of medicine.

"Take us there Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay" Rin said got on Ah and un, and lead Sesshomaru to Jinenji's place.

Kotoyo was crying and was hurting from the burns. She was afraid since Jaken and Rin now knew, that he wouldn't talk to her.

"Kotoyo? why do you sob so much?" Sesshomaru asked, while carrying her, and holding her close.

"now-now- Rin and Jaken found out, Your not going to talk to me no more are you." Kotoyo put her head down.

"No, I said if you tell them, I will not speak to you, but Jaken was spying, and so that doesn't count. I don't care what they know. I still love you." Sesshomaru said and kissed her, and leaned his head against hers.

"Oh, good, I was so worried." Kotoyo said feeling relieved.

"I really don't care who finds out." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh." Kotoyo said and tried to smile, but was hurting.

They got to Jinenji's, Rin ran inside Jinenji's house.

"You again little girl? what do you want!" Jinenji's mom said.

"Um, Jinenji, my good friend got burnt very badly. I was wondering if there's anything we can do for her?" Rin asked.

Sesshomru was waiting outside with Kotoyo.

"Let me see this friend, how bad are the burns?" Jinenji said.

"Hold on!" Rin said, and went outside to get Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked in, with Kotoyo in his arms.

"Is this the one who's ben burnt." Jinenji said.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said in a calm voice.

"Wow, those are pretty bad burns." Jinenji's mom said.

"Can you help her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." Jinenji said.

Kotoyo and Sesshomaru looked at each other, and smiled in relief.

"I'll beadle to walk again." Kotoyo said.

Jinenji gave his mom some crushed bamboo, a drop of dragons blood, and allow in a bowl.

She mixed the mixture and made some sort of paste out of it. There was enough paste for three days.

Jinenji's mom put the mixture in a pot and cooked it for a while , and added some lunar rain into it while it cooked. After the mixture cooled down, it was smooth and creamy like ointment. Then Jinenji got a jar, and filled the jar up.

"Here, apply this ointment on the burns, twice a day for three days. Make sure you get it all on the burns. Then the burns will dissolve, and your feeling will come back into your legs." Jinenji said, and handed the jar to Rin.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru said, turned and left.

"Thank you Jinenji!"Rin said and smiled and left too.

They walked to a safe spot to rest, and Sesshomaru set Kotoyo down, and asked Rin to give him the jar.

"Here." Sesshomaru said to Kotoy, Opened it and started rubbing the ointment on her legs for her.

"Thanks." Kotoyo said blushing.

Sesshomaru said nothing, and continued, until all her burns were covered. Then he closed the jar and put the jar into a bag, that was on Ah and Un.

"Rin, get some rest." Sesshomaru said, and walked over to Kotoyo and sat down next to her.

"Okay!" Rin said, and fell asleep on Ah and Un.

Sesshomaru, hugged Kotoyo gave her a quick little kiss, Kotoyo put her head against his shoulder and fell asleep, Sesshomaru leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes, and he too took a nap.

End of Chapter.. Next Chapter 14 ( Mirkou's chaotic promise)


	14. InuYasha2 Chapter14

Chapter 14 Mirkou's chaotic promise...

InuYasha , and the gang, were walking on a gravel road, in a clearing.

"That bird was strange, and creepy." Kagome said, looking at InuYasha.

"Yeah, well, he was just a failure of Naraku's, an over grown chicken, it can talk big, but cant fight well. I'll stuff that bird, and make a turkey dinner out of him! When I catch him." InuYasha said, folding his arms behind his head, looking up and gloating.

"Uh, InuYasha, My arrow's helped too! Don't take all the credit, and stop gloating!" Kagome said in a high tone of voice, looking at InuYasha with a twisted look.

"Yeah, barely." InuYasha said, still looking up, and turning his head right making a sarcastic, sideways look on his face.

"Oh? is that why his body's flesh was growing back, each time you cut a chunk off, or a limb? Both the wind scar, and my arrow's power combine, did a spell so his body couldn't grow what ever he lost back, you know." Kagome said, pointing at InuYasha, and giving him a funny look.

"Yeah, Yeah." InuYasha said, waved his hand at her and shut his eyes.

Kagome made a gurrrrr sound and said, "Sit!" Turning her head up toward's the left, and shutting her eyes.

InuYasha fell on his face, pulled him self up, ran up to Kagome, and got in her face.

"What the hell was that for?" InuYasha demanded to know, giving Kagome a confused look.

"Next time, show some consideration for other peoples work, and don't hog all the credit." Kagome said, opening her eye's for a second to glance at InuYasha, and then shut them again.

"Fine! Thank You! Are you happy now!" InuYasha shouted at Kagome, turned him self away from her, and folded his arms, twitching his ears.

"Thank you." Kagome said, keeping her nose up in the air.

They continued to walk, and came to a village, it was getting dark, and they stopped before the village.

"Oh, what a nice little village, maybe we should try and see if we can stay here for the night." Sango subjected, feeling tiered.

"Yes, I have to agree with Sango, we've been walking a long time, and could use the rest." Miroku said, standing next to Sango, and stretched.

A women was the head of the village, and she was pretty too. She was a very nice women, but you do not want to cross her. Her name is WaizuSeibutsu and she had black long feathered hair. She was a gryphon demon, but a nice demon. She had nice yellow lion's eyes, and she had a yellow orange color above her eye lid, like eye shadow. Her hair was gold, with white streaks through it. She had a white lion claw's paw print on her left side of her face, and an eagle's talon print in gold on the right side of her face. She had gold odd looking ears, they were lion's ears, but longer and more slender, with feather's going up them, and two strands of hair branching off the top. She also had talons like an eagle. Her out fit was white and feathery, with long gold silk sleeves, and pants. She had a white sword with a gold blade, and two white bracelets on both her wrists, and a white coral necklace, with a feather in-between two fangs in the center of the necklace. She had a white lions tail, and four gold long strand's of eagle feather's that draped and arched down, and dragged on the ground.

WaizuSeibutsu seen new visitors approaching, and went to greet them.

"Hello, you look like a friendly bunch. Welcome to our village." WaizuSeibutsu said, looking at all of them.

"Wow..." Miroku said, looking at WaizuSeibutsu with his mouth open, and eye's widened, as if he was blinded by her beauty.

"Stop drooling!" Sango hissed at Miroku in a whisper, and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hello, we were wondering if you've got a spare room for us to rest in, for the night, we've travel for so long, and we are tiered." Kagome said, smiling at WaizuSeibutsu.

"Yes, of course we've got plenty of room." WaizuSeibutsu said, smiling back at Kagome.

"Thank!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Come this way, I will show you to a vacant hut." WaizuSeibutsu said turning, and walked.

"What are you? I know your some sort of Demon." Shippo said, looking up at WaizuSeibutsu.

"Yes, you are correct little one. I am a Gryphon demon, I am not a savage beast, I am very friendly, so no need to worry." WaizuSeibutsu said, glancing down at Shippo with a warming smile.

Shippo blushed, and looked all starry eyed, for he too thought she was pretty.

"Wow, a Gryphon demon, what a pretty animal, I never seen one, but would love too some day."Kagome said, looking at WaizuSeibutsu.

"Oh? There are no gryphon's where you are from?" WaizuSeibutsu asked, looking at Kagome surprised.

"No, you see im from the future, and is a reincarnation. Were traveling together to put the jewel of four souls back together." Kagome said, smiling.

"Oh? So you're the one who broke it? You're the one who's traveling with the half dog demon InuYasha?" WaizuSeibutsu asked, with a curious look.

"Yeah, Im InuYasha, cant you tell? Or did you miss my ears?" InuYasha said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I noticed you ears, but InuYasha, there are many other's such as your self, I did not know you were the half dog demon InuYasha. There are more then one half dog demon in this world." WaizuSeibutsu said, with a straight face, looking at InuYasha.

"Yeah, yeah." InuYasha said, looking on the ground.

They came to a big roomy hut, with separate rooms.

"Here you go, you can rest here, make your selves at home." WaizuSeibutsu said, smiled.

"Thank you, beautiful kind lady." Miroku said, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Sango gave Miroku a dirty look, and was growling under her breath.

"Your very welcome. Feel free to brows through the town." WaizuSeibutsu said, turned and walked out.

"Wow, what a women." Miroku said, with his tongue almost hanging out of his mouth, and drool pouring out like a waterfall.

" I have to say, I agree with you this time Miroku." Shippo said, doing the same thing Miroku was doing.

Sango sighed, and turned away, shaking her head.

"Right, Okay, well why don't we split up, and meet back here in a few hours." Kagome said, looking around at everyone.

InuYasha was on the ground sniffing the hut, and inspecting it.

"Okay." Everyone agreed, then turned and went there separate ways, accept Kagome and InuYasha.

InuYasha got up, and went to walk out the door.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said, looking at him and wondering why he was walking out.

"What?" InuYasha said, looking at Kagome, with a curious look upon his face, turning his head sideways.

"Wait for me!" Kagome said, walking next to him, and grabbed his arm.

"Why? You said to meet back here in a few hours." InuYasha said, looking at Kagome, trying to hold back a smile.

"Well, yeah to them, don't you want to spend time alone with me?" Kagome asked, looking at InuYasha in the face, with a confused expression on her face.

"Well, maybe I wanted some time alone." InuYasha said, with a straight face, closing his eyes, and pointing his nose in the air.

"oh." Kagome said disappointingly, and put her head down, and was hoping InuYasha wanted time alone with her.

"What? You treat me like im a dog on a leash, gees." InuYasha said, shaking his head, looking at Kagome with a straight serious face, trying not to smirk.

"You know InuYasha, just go." Kagome said, took her hand off his arm, leaned against the wall of the hut, and sat down on the floor.

"Kagome." InuYasha said in a cute way, standing in front of her, and reached his hand out to her, to help her back up.

"What?" Kagome said, putting her head down.

"I was only kidding, lighten up would ya, Of course I want to spent time alone with you, stupid." InuYasha said, with his hand still reaching out.

"Oh, of course you were." Kagome said, and smiled, grabbed his hand, and he pulled her up.

"Come on lets go." InuYasha said, hugged Kagome and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay." Kagome said, hugged him back, and blushed.

They walked out of the hut together to have there time alone, and Miroku was out womanizing, big mistake. Every women he ran into he asked the same question, and got slapped. A few girls surprisingly said yes, and set up a time for later on the evening to do as he asked. They waited for him to in the places he asked them to meet him in, and blew them off.

Sango was walking with Kilala, and saw Miroku womanize, with out him knowing she was spying.

"There he goes again Kilala. How can a women love someone they can not trust." Sango said to Kilala, looking down at Kilala.

Kilala cooed, and looked up at Sango.

"Oh Kilala, if only he wouldn't womanize, you would think he learned his lesson from Kotoyo getting him for it. But no, of course not." Sango said to Kilala, looked down and sighed.

Kilala cooed again, and rubbed up against Sango's leg, and purred.

Then Sango and Kilala, headed back to the hut.

Later on that night, they were all back in the hut. Kagome and InuYasha were sitting next to each other, holding onto one another. Sango was sitting between Kagome and Shippo. Kilala was curled up on Sango's lap, and Miroku was sitting in-between InuYasha and Shippo. They were all sitting around a fire, where they were cooking food. The food got done, and before they got to eat, WaizuSeibutsu comes bragging in.

"Uh, hi WaizuSeibutsu, what's up?" Kagome said, looking at her wondering why she just barged in like that.

Miroku got up and said, " what a fine looking women you are, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

WaizuSeibutsu's eye's widened in anger, looking at Miroku, and wind picked up around her.

"You! Why do you terrorize the women of my village!" WaizuSeibutsu asked, and her eye's were glowing white, with no pupal's. Balls of light came out of her eye's at Miroku and pined him down, some force was holding him down to the ground and he could not move, and electric bolts were running over him.

"Ut oh, he was at it again." Kagome said frightened, looking at WaizuSeibutsu.

"Yeah, well he deserves it." InuYasha said, holding Kagome close, and pressing her head against him so she didn't have to watch.

Then WaizuSeibutsu said pointing at Miroku pined to the ground, "You, There!" She moved her finger thward's the wall, and Miroku went sliding on the floor up against the wall.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Miroku said, afraid to find out what's going to happen next.

"Do not lie to me Monk! I know, you were promising women of this village to meet them places, you asked them to bear your children, so many different women! Then you dare to ask me! Tsk.. Tsk.. How foolish of you!" WaizuSeibutsu said, glaring at Miroku.

"Im Sorry!" Miroku said, feeling scared, closing his eyes and about to cry.

"Sorry wont cut it! What's stopping you from womanizing other's in other village's I'll teach you to womanize!" WaizuSeibutsu said, and punched him between the legs, then pointed the electric bolts to take him out side. Then he slid down the wall, smacked his head on the floor, and slid out side.

The bolts dragged him down the stairs of the hut, smacking his head on each step, then held him up in the air.

InuYasha and everyone ran out side to see what was going on.

End of Chapter... To be Continued.. Chapter 15 (Miroku's chaotic promise, part 2)


	15. InuYasha2 Chapter15

Sorry for the delay on updating, I've been so busy studying the Chinese language, and have been busy with work, so here's an update.

Miroku's chaotic promise, part 2

WaizuSeibutsu and Miroku were both outside, and WaizuSeibutsu had Miroku tacked up in the air, like he was against an invisible wall. Miroku, was being held up by electricity but the electricity that was holding him up was not shocking him.

"Err..Let me go!" Miroku shouted, looking at WaizuSeibutsu with a angered look.

WaizuSeibutsu was furious with Miroku, for bothering the women in her village, WaizuSeibutsu did not want to kill Miroku, she just wanted to teach him a lesson he'd never forget.

"I gave you hospitality, and this is how you treat me, and my people!" WaizuSeibutsu shouted at Miroku, and glaring at him.

"Im sorry!" Miroku shouted, with an angered look on his face once again, and is trying to brake free.

"Sorry doesn't seam to cut it." WaizuSeibutsu said.

WaizuSeibutsu spun around and stopped then she reached her hand out, and a ball of lightning went at Miroku, and electrocuted him. When the ball hit Miroku it expanded and a blanket of electric covered him. Although this was not a high voltage of lightning, it still hurt. Miroku screamed in pain from the shock.

Kagome and InuYasha are watching from the door way of the hut they were given to spend the night in.

"InuYasha! Go help him!" Kagome said, looking at InuYasha.

"Why? It's for his own good. Mabye this will teach him a lesson." InuYasha said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah! If she dose not kill him first!" Kagome shouted at InuYasha.

"Yeah well, I will in a bit, Okay. Let him get what he deserve's, then I'll go to the rescue, as usual." InuYasha said, sounding like he was annoyed.

"Your such a jerk!" Kagome said, yelling at InuYasha, and pushed him.

"Why! Because I wont run to the rescue yet?" InuYasha said yelling back at Kagome, getting in her face.

"If you do not go to help him, I'll say it! I'll say the S Word." Kagome said threatening InuYasha, in a low tone of voice.

"Go ahead I don't care!" InuYasha yelled, and had a mad look on his face.

Mean while WaizuSeibutsu had shocked Miroku a few more times, as InuYasha and Kagome were bickering.

Kagome's eye's widened in the site of Miroku getting shocked and screaming each time, she couldn't take seeing him get shocked no more.

"That's it! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled repeatedly at InuYasha.

InuYasha hit the ground each time she said sit, and he made a yell or mumble sound each time he hit the ground making a big hole in the ground from the impact.

"Now go help him!" Kagome shouted at InuYasha, while InuYasha was lying down in the hole he had made from hitting the ground.

InuYasha pulled him self up , all cut and bruised, and said "No! Not after that!" InuYasha said, going to stand up from his fall.

"Grrr! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome shouted again, looking at InuYasha furiously.

InuYasha fell each time and screamed each time, saying " Uhuh! OKAY! OKAY! OW! Uhug! OW! GRRR! AAAAH! STOP! IT! AHH!" When she was done shouting, InuYasha was down again in the ground, got up all shaky, and almost fell back down. InuYasha was mad at Kagome, but got up and went to help Miroku. InuYasha got his sword out, and went to run at WaizuSeibutsu with the sword. Then InuYasha stopped, someone was already helping Miroku! To InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippos surprise, Sango was there trying to help Miroku.

Sango had thrown her hiratsu to try to cuff's of electric holding Miroku up, and it worked.

WaizuSeibutsu can see right in to other's hearts, and knew what others loved and desired.

"You, foolish demon slayer, why do you care for such a womanizing Monk!" WaizuSeibutsu said to Sango, while her eyes glowed white looking at Sango.

"Because he's my friend!" Sango shouted, and was looking at WaizuSeibutsu with a mad look.

"Oh? That's not what I see. I see deep into your heart Sango. I see you care for him, and love this tramp of a Monk." WaizuSeibutsu said to Sango.

"Ugh..Shut up!" Sango said, and began to blush.

Then Sango thought to her self "_how dose she know that!"_

WaizuSeibutsu looked at Sango, reading her thought. Then WaizuSeibutsu looked at Miroku, and shocked him a few more times. After he got hit a fourth time she released him. Miroku fell to the ground hard on his right side, then rolled on his back relieved to be alive.

WaizuSeibutsu eye's stopped glowing white, WaizuSeibutsu walked to Miroku with her eye's closed, and stopped right before him.

"I spare you this time Monk, but if you dare try womanizing again, I can assure you, your life will end. By morning I want you gone!" WaizuSeibutsu said turned around, and then walked away.

InuYasha, Kagome , and Shippo went into the hut, Sango and Miroku stood outside.

InuYasha and Kagome were sitting against the wall next to each other, and Shippo was sitting in the center of the flood.

"You see! There was no need for me to run to the rescue!" InuYasha said to Kagome, folding his arm's and pointing his face up.

"Right! Eh-heh, Sorry InuYasha." Kagome said, and smiled with a big grin at him.

"Sorry? Is that all! You could have killed me! Shouting that word so many times!" InuYasha shouted at Kagome.

"Okay! Okay! Good boy! That's a Good Boy!" Kagome said, patting InuYasha on the head between the ears.

"Yo!" InuYasha said looking at Kagome with a mad look on his face, and he scooted away from Kagome so she couldn't pat him on the head no more.

InuYasha then stopped talking to Kagome for a little bit, because he did not like her mocking him being a dog like that, specially since she almost killed him with the sit command, so he thinks.

"Oh come on InuYasha stop being such a big baby, shesh, Me saying sit wont kill you." Kagome said to InuYasha.

When Kagome said sit, InuYasha's face hit the floor.

"Ops." Kagome said, giggling.

"You Know!" InuYasha said jumping up, then went into another room of the hut to be left alone.

Now back to Sango and Miroku...

Miroku had gotten up, and dusted him self off, and had asked Sango to wait before she went into the hut.

" Sango, is it true what WaizuSeibutsu said?" Miroku asked, looking at Sango.

Sango blushed, and shook her head yes, and smiled at Miroku.

Miroku smiled back, and walked over to Sango, and said "oh! So you do love me don't you Sango, how sweet. Thank you Sango." Miroku said, and walked closer to her, putting his arm around her then rubbed her butt.

Sango stopped blushing, and her eye's widened, and her face turned from a smile to a mad look. Sango then slapped Miroku, and moved out from under his arm, and said, " Listen Miroku! Show some respect! You wonder why I never tell you how I feel, because you disrespect me so much. What would it matter how I feel anyway, if your going to keep womanizing, how can I trust you?"

Miroku put his head down due to what Sango said. Sango had left Miroku standing there, and had gone into the hut.

Miroku was way touched, and felt bad for how he's been acting. Miroku looked up and watched Sango walk in the hut, and thought to him self, "_I will stop, and prove my self worthy of you Sango. I will no longer disrespect you, or womanize any more. Only for you Sango." _

Then Miroku sighed, and walked into the hut. They all went in a separate room, accept for Kagome, she went into the room InuYasha was in.

InuYasha was still mad at Kagome, and still wouldn't speak to her.

"Time for bed InuYasha." Kagome said, and smiled.

Kagome got no response, InuYasha was sitting against the window looking out.

"Are you still mad at me! Gees get over it!" Kagome said, shaking her head.

"Well it was uncalled for!" InuYasha said in a low tone of voice.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want." Kagome said to InuYasha.

"Just leave me alone." InuYasha said, and glanced at Kagome quick. Then he looked back out the window.

"Fine, whatever InuYasha." Kagome said angrily, laid down and went to sleep.

InuYasha wouldn't go near Kagome, and was still holding a grudge, and fell asleep in the window sill.

End of Chapter15 ... Next.. Chapter 16 (Love is like a roller coaster, It can be fun, or brake.)


	16. InuYasha2Chapter16

Chapter 16 (Love is like a roller coaster, It can be fun, or brake.)

Kotoyo, and Sesshomaru were walking in the woods with Rin riding Ah and Un. They come to a clearing and all you can hear is bickering. As we know, Sesshomaru is hot headed and stubborn, so is Kotoyo, and there both smart ass's. There relationship was hitting it off greatly, but every relationship starts out fine and dandy, then comes the arguments and fights, well you know where im heading with this.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you went a bit to rough on Jaken. He liked you so you shouldn't have killed him."Rin said to Sesshomaru.

"The toad got what he deserved." Kotoyo said to Rin.

"Why did you kill Jaken lord Sesshomaru? I miss him." Rin said with her head down.

Rin got no response from Sesshomaru, and they kept walking.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken liked you, you should have been flattered and not go on a rampage." Rin said sadly.

"Rin, I did not kill Jaken because he said he had loved me. I killed him because he was attacking Kotoyo." Sesshomaru said, glancing at Rin.

"Oh I could have handled that ugly toad easily." Kotoyo said crossing her arms and turning her head up right in the air.

"Is that why you were screaming?" Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo, while glancing at her.

"Well I didn't ask you to come to the rescue." Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you did go overboard. Poor Jaken." Rin said to Sesshomaru.

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't." Sesshomaru said to Rin.

"Oh please I would have killed that toad with in an instant. He was so annoying." Kotoyo said rolling her eyes, unfolding her arms.

"If I did not kill him, he would have killed Kotoyo. Don't be sad Rin." Sesshomaru said to Rin.

"Yeah, Right! I would have killed him in time, I was screaming because it hurt, not for you to come running." Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru and looked at him.

"Well, I guess I should have let him kill you." Sesshomaru said, and gave Kotoyo a cold stare.

"Really! Well maybe you should have! He wouldn't have killed me anyways! I would have killed him sooner or later on in that fight." Kotoyo said crossing her arms again.

"Yes, maybe I should have spared his life." Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo, and glared at her.

"Oh, well maybe you should have, show's how much you care about me!" Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru and gave him a dirty look.

"I care about no one." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

Kotoyo stops, looks at the ground and looks up at Sesshomaru with a out raged look.

"You know, why do you bother say you love me when you don't! You sure don't act like it. So I guess since a stupid dumb mutt doesn't know how to care, that tell's me a lot! You never cared about me, it was all an act. I see how you are. Maybe you should have kept the annoying toad around. I should have never came along." Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stopped, and stopped Ah and Un. Sesshomaru then turned and glared at Kotoyo with a evil grin.

"You know what, you are absolutely right! I don't love you, you figured me out really well haven't you. You guessed it, Im just so cruel I was just toying with your emotions, it was all a game. Good girl, now would you like a reward? Oh my, maybe I should have spared Jaken, I have to admit at least Jaken was more noble and respectful then you. He was not as annoying as you, you would have done me a favor by not coming along, I wouldn't have to deal with your mouth." Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo.

" Oh, well if that's how you feel then you should have said so! I will leave you alone then!" Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru, and still glaring at him. Kotoyo felt a bit hurt by that comment, but did not show it.

Go ahead, like I said. I don't care. Or did you not hear me? Who's bad at hearing?" Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo.

"Fine! Know what, I will go! Don't you dare come after me! Don't you ever touch me again, you good for nothing Mutt!" Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders as if he doesn't care, and turns his back against Kotoyo.

"Okay, as you wish, you filthy mutt. Now if I were you, you should run now with your tail between your legs like the dog you are, before someone puts you down for a diseases." Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru. Kotoyo was feeling hurt, and teary eyed, but she tried fighting the tears so they would not show.

" Rin, did you hear something? I didn't know tree's can Bark." Sesshomaru said to Rin.

"You are so arrogant!" Kotoyo said yelling at Sesshomaru.

"That's funny, the only one I find arrogant is you. You say your leaving but I still hear you running your mouth." Sesshomaru said and started to walk away. Sesshomaru lead Ah and Un away from Kotoyo too.

"Now stay Kotoyo, don't follow us like a stray dog." Sesshomaru yelled to Kotoyo as he was walking away.

"Fine! I don't need you! Go ahead leave me alone! Consider us done and over with! I never want to see you again!" Kotoyo yelled so Sesshomaru can hear her.

Sesshomaru laughed like he didn't care, and waved his hand at Kotoyo like what ever and just kept walking and ignored her.

Kotoyo stormed off into the woods to the left of where they were, Kotoyo was upset by Sesshomaru's harsh word, and never wanted to see him again. Kotoyo was so mad too, she was on a rampage. Anyone or anything that crossed her path would be destroyed. Kotoyo did not regret a thing she said.

Kotoyo was walking and came across a manticore demon. This demon was very vicious. The demon's human form's skin was pale white, and had red eyes. The manticore was very thin. The demon's human form has teeth like a lion, dark red short hair sticking up with a white stripe of hair sticking up like a mo-hawk, it started from between his eyes, through the center of his hair and down his back, like a skunk has a white stripe of hair. The manticore has pointy ears, human hands with long sharp nails like a lion. This manticore demon had a black kimono, and brown leather draping down the arm, and brown leather stripe twirled around his kimono's pant legs. The manticore had a tipple bladed double headed dragon emblazon blade. This blade had three large blades on the left side, and nothing on the right but a handle. Kind of like brass knuckles with huge blades shaped like flames.

The manticore demon had a dragon with him, with a chain leash and collar on the dragon. The manticore was holding the dragon against his will. This dragon is a moon dragon, and a very rare species. This dragon was no ordinary dragon, he was very young, and did not have scales. This dragon had beautiful short soft gold and moon lite color, of silver and blue fur. The dragons head legs, and down his tummy is all golden fur. The dragon's front paws were moon lite silver, blue. The dragon's back end, tail and back legs were the moon lite color. His back paws were gold, and he had a moon lite silver stripe of hair going up his neck and to the center of his head. He has big horns on his head, and two gold furry ears. The ears has tufts of hair draping off them in the moon lite silver color and the rest of his ears were gold. The dragon had medium sized wings, the out side of the wings are the moon lite color, and the inside of his wings are gold. The dragon's eye's glowed like a pale violet color.

Kotoyo was storming through the woods and seen this big tall skinny pale guy standing in front of her, holding a chain leading to the dragon. The chain was wraped around the dragons neck like a collar. Kotoyo was not in the mood for playing around, and her nerves were on edge.

"Well, what do we have here!" the manticore said looking at Kotoyo.

"Look tall dark and ugly move out of my way. Now!" Kotoyo snapped at the manticore, and gave the manticore an evil glare.

"Oh, now that's not very nice, I'd watch my mouth if I were you young lady, you are the one who is in my grounds. You may not pass!" The manticore said to Kotoyo, while raising his eye brow and glaring right back.

"Then I will go around!" Kotoyo snapped looking at the manticore and then at the dragon.

"Im afraid I cant let you do that, you may not tress pass on my land!" the manticore said with a ugly smirk on his face.

"Oh this is your land? I don't see your name on it! Now move or else!" Kotoyo said to the manticore. Kotoyo was getting madder then she was, and made fists down at her sides.

"Oh are we getting mad? What's a little girl like you going to do? Smack me to death." The manticore said to Kotoyo and laughed in her face.

"Listen ogre, I am Kotoyo, and I worn you to stop while your ahead. Don't judge a book by it's cover! Hasn't your mother ever taught you that? or was she to busy beating you with an ugly stick?" Kotoyo said to the manticore.

"Watch your tone Kotoyo. I am Kyoumou, this is my dragon Getsuei. This is my land, and I say you have to turn around and find another way. You may not pass." Kyoumou the manticore demon said to Kotoyo.

"That's It!" Kotoyo said outraged. Kotoyo spun around and magenta pink poison whips came flying out and whipped Kyoumou with them. Then Kotoyo stopped once she cut Kyoumou up enough.

"Now move!" Kotoyo shouted at Kyoumou.

"Your going to regret that!" Kyoumou said to Kotoyo.

"Getsuei! Attack her, now!" Kyoumou said to his dragon Getsuei.

Getsuei shook his head no, crouched down and put his tail between his legs.

"N...n...no. I don't want to hurt her." Getsuei said to Kyoumou.

"You cowardly dragon! Don't forget I own you!" Kyoumou said to Getsuei.

"You may own me, but you cant make me do anything." Getsuei said to Kyoumou.

"Fine, I guess you wont be eating for a week then." Kyoumou said to Getsuei.

Getsuei sighed and put his head down.

"You are so mean! How can you treat that poor dragon like that!" Kotoyo said to Kyoumou.

"You mind your business wench!" Kyoumou said to Kotoyo, got his double headed emblazon blade's out and went to slash at Kotoyo.

Kotoyo dodged Kyoumou's attack, and she disappeared.

Kyoumou said "Wow you fight like a girl! You just run away."

Getsuei could see Kotoyo even though she was invisible, she travels at the speed of light, but Getsuei could still see her.

Kotoyo came up behind Kyoumou and said "Don't be so sure about that." Then Kotoyo dug her nails into kyoumou's neck, releasing poison toxin, that sent a burning sensation through out Kyoumou's body.

"Oh, didn't I tell you I had poison claws? How do you like them?" Kotoyo said to Kyoumou while releasing her nails into his flesh like a bee lets go of its stinger.

Kyoumou grabbed Kotoyo's hands and yanked them off his neck and shoved her.

"Enough child play!" Kyoumou said to Kotoyo.

Kyoumou's eye's started to glow red, and he began to transform. Kyoumou's demonic form is he has a mans pale white face, with large jaws. Kyoumou's teeth became bigger , and he had a body,teeth and claws like a lion. Kyoumou had a brown lions body, but was as big as a two story house. Kyoumou grew a red lions mein with black streaks through it and still had his white skunk like stripe. Kyoumou had large bat wings, and a scorpions tail. This was Kyoumou's demonic form.

"Is that it!" Kotoyo laughed at Kyoumou's form.

Kyoumou was mad Kotoyo was mocking his demonic form and went to use his scorpion tail on her. He tried hitting her repeatedly and finally got her with his tail.

Kyoumou injected venom into Kotoyo, but Kotoyo was immune to it because she has poison coursing through her veins already. Although the hit left a large cut in Kotoyo's arm.

Kotoyo said " Oh you must really want to die."

Kotoyo's eye's glowed from red to ice blue, until her right eye was glowing red, and her left eye was glowing ice blue. Then Kotoyo grew dog fur, and transformed into her cerberus dog demon form, and was twice the size of Kyoumou.

"You may be bigger then me, but your still going to die you three headed bitch." Kyoumou said to Kotoyo.

Kyoumou crouched down and flew at Kotoyo and tackled her. Kyoumou is biting, scratching and stinging Kotoyo with his scorpion tail.

Getsuei went to run out of the way but he couldn't. The chain he had around his neck like a collar and leash had a spell bound to him and Kyoumou. Kyoumou did have control over poor Getsuei's soul, and was very mean to him. Getsuei could not escape no matter what.

Kotoyo's left head bit down on the Kyoumou's right wing and is pulling it hard, trying to rip a hole in Kyoumou's wing. Kotoyo's center head was biting Kyoumou on the head, while Kyoumou had Kotoyo by the neck. Kotoyo's right head is biting into Kyoumou's shoulder.

Since Kotoyo is bigger then Kyoumou , Kotoyo's all three heads get a good grip on Kyoumou's shoulders and she tosses Kyoumou like a rag doll into a tree.

Kyoumou flies into a tree and hits hard breaking the tree in half.

Kyoumou get's up, and the other half of the tree is under his belly. Kyoumou lowers his body and raises his scorpion tail at Kotoyo, then shoots white bullets out of the tip.

Kotoyo try's to dodge the bullets, but she's so much bigger then him she gets hit a few times. The bullets that Kyoumou had shot out of his tail had incinerated Kotoyo's fur and made her bald in the spots it hit.

Kotoyo look all around her to see the patches of fur missing, and burnt.

'Grrr your going to pay!" Kotoyo said to Kyomou and went to look up at Kyoumou to run at him.

But Kyoumou was gone, Kotoyo turned around, looked behind her, to the left and right. All three of Kotoyo's head's were looking around for Kyoumou but couldn't find him.

"Coward!" Kotoyo roared out loud so anyone in a 50 mile radius could hear her.

Kyoumou came flying down at Kotoyo with his claws open, at a very fast speed. Kotoyo did not see him coming till she smelt him and turned quick to look. As Kotoyo turned to look, Kyoumou had dug his nails into Kotoyo and shoving Kotoyo on her back sliding her against the ground. Kyoumou's nails were still in Kotoyo's flesh, and he was now on top of her. Kyoumou was scratching Kotoyo non stop. Kotoyo's heads were biting, and her claws were scratching right back. Then Kotoyo's back legs kicked up from under Kyoumou's belly and flung Kyoumou up over and off her. Kyoumou went flying into a rock, but missed. Kyoumou spread his wings before hitting the rock and flew up in the air. Kyoumou was now hovering over Kotoyo, and trying to drop rocks on top of Kotoyo.

"Okay, I had enough of this crap." Kotoyo said looking up at Kyoumou, and trying to dodge the rocks.

All three Kotoyo's heads mouths opened, and shot a white strobe of light up at Kyoumou, and hit.

They strobe of lite hit Kyoumou and caused Kyoumou to explode into pieces. This white strobe of lite can only be created by here three heads combine and it destroys anything it hits like a nuclear bomb.

Pieces of Kyoumou went flying all over, and Kotoyo had turned to her normal form.

"That'll teach you to not let me pass through." Kotoyo said watching the pieces of Kyoumou fall through the land.

Kotoyo spotted Kyoumou's double headed dragon emblazon blades and picked them up.

"You wont be needing these any more." Kotoyo said, and took the blades.

Getsuei looked down at the chain around his neck and it disappeared in front of him.

"Im.. Im Free!" Getsuei shouted in happiness.

"You! You saved me!" Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"Your free? Why couldn't you leave?" Kotoyo asked Getsuei.

"No! I was captured by Kyoumou and put under a spell a witch created for him so he can keep me to do his dirty work." Getsuei said to Kotoyo, and smiled at her.

"Wow, that sucks for you." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Yes, well I am in debt to you. I owe you a deed in return. For you saved my life!" Getsuei said to Kotoyo and bowed his head.

Kotoyo blushed ,and said "um, right think nothing of it really. You don't have to pay me back."

"Oh please, let me come with you. With out Kyoumou I am now alone, and wish to join you. Please allow me to come with you, I can be a big help." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

Kotoyo remembered how she felt being alone before she met Sesshomaru, and how happy she was when she was with Sesshomaru. She was with friends and had someone who cared about her but did not show, but lost it all. She remembers the feeling of wanting company, yes Kotoyo was thinking about Sesshomaru, and missed him.

"Okay, you can come." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

Getsuei jumped in joy and ran up next to Kotoyo.

"Right, lets go then." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

Kotoyo and Getsuei began to walk off.

You know, If you are tiered you may take a nap on my back. I don't mind." Getsuei said to Kotoyo as he walked along side Kotoyo.

Kotoyo stopped and said "Okay, I am a bit tiered."

Then Getsuei let Kotoyo get on his back. Kotoyo got on and realized that his fur was nice and soft like silky velvet.

"Wow, your fur is so soft. So comfortable." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Thank you, I am a moon dragon. My kind is rare though. You don't see a dragon with fur every day." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"Yeah." Kotoyo said and yawned. Kotoyo was thinking about Sesshomaru, she missed him but wouldnt admit it. Then Kotoyo laid her head down on Getsuei's neck as Getsuei kept walking and she fell asleep on him.

End of Chapter... next ... Chapter 17( Sesshomaru runs into InuYasha...)

Okay.. Some people are saying InuYasha doesn't end where I began. Well okay I've been told it dose. So Either way, its my story im creating here. Continuation or not to the end, or possibly non end. Its how I wanted to start it, and im going to keep continuing. Im not going to delete all the chapters because of what chapter 1 says in the beginning about the possibility of the ending episode. If not, I don't care, this is all just in fun, and its my creative fan dedicated story. So some mistakes are here and there but no ones perfect. I work on these late, im some times up until 4:00am working on storys.


	17. InuYasha2 Chapter17

Chapter 17 Sesshomaru runs into InuYasha..

Sesshomaru and Rin were walking on a clear field and they were both quiet. Rin missed Kotoyo, but she dared not mention Kotoyo to Sesshomaru, so she sat in silence. Sesshomaru had Kotoyo on his mind too, Thinking how stupid she is, and how could she speak to him like that.

InuYasha and the gang, left the village, and were walking in a clear field also, and were walking and talking.

"Miroku, what did you do to make her so mad? How many people did you womanize?" Shippo asked Miroku.

"Um, you know, not many." Miroku said to Shippo and smiled.

"Well she said you womanized all the girls in her village and made them promises, why did you do that?" Shippo asked Miroku.

"Oh Shppo one day you'll understand." Miroku said to Shippo.

"I understand alright, but why did you do it! That's not very nice, I really hope I don't grow up to be like you." Shippo said to Miroku, and shook his head.

"That isn't very nice." Miroku said to Shippo.

"Well it's true, I really hope I don't go around hurting girls feelings like you." Shippo said.

"I don't blame you, Who would want to." InuYasha added in.

Miroku put his head down in shame, and felt bad.

"InuYasha!" kagome said to InuYasha.

"What! Come on, Kagome you have to agree with me. He dose womanize like its no big deal, when it is. That's a bad example for little Shippo here." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"Hay! Who you calling little!" Shippo said yelling at InuYasha.

"Well he dose womanize to much, but he's a good friend." Kagome said to InuYasha.

"Um, you know im right here, I can hear you." Miroku said looking at Kagome and InuYasha.

"So, and your point?" InuYasha said to Miroku.

"I see, I see what great friends I have." Miroku said to InuYasha.

'What's that supposed to mean!" InuYasha said to Miroku.

"InuYasha, well you keep saying stuff about him, that's not nice." Kagome said to InuYasha.

"But I speak the truth! He probably didn't even learn his lesson." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"InuYasha has a point." Sango said to Kagome.

"Don't agree with him! I mean yeah he has a womanizing problem but he's a nice friend." Kagome said to Sango.

"Yes he is a good friend, but he dose need to correct his problem." Sango said to Kagome.

"Actually, I have learned my lesson." Miroku said to them all.

Everyone looked at Miroku, then at each other and laughed out loud.

"Yeah Right! I'll believe that when I see it." InuYasha said to Miroku while laughing.

"Well she did give him a good scare, so maybe he did." Shippo said.

"Are you for real?" Kagome said laughing at Miroku.

"Like that'll happen." Sango said laughing.

"What? come on you guy's, Im serious." Miroku said to them all.

"Right." InuYasha said to Miroku , and laughed again.

They kept walking and Sesshomaru was approaching them in the distance, and did not realize it.

Sesshomaru's mind was on Kotoyo, and did not realize his brother was around him. Then once they got close enough Sesshomaru smelt his brother, and InuYasha smelt Sesshomaru around.

"I smell... Sesshomaru!" InuYasha said, and looked around and seen him.

Everyone stopped walking and looked at InuYasha.

"Where?" Kagome said, grabbing onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"There!" InuYasha pointed to Sesshomarum, who was in front of them in a distance.

Everyone looked and could see Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru could see InuYasha and the gang in frount of him, and he kept walking towards them.

"Rin, stay here." Sesshomaru said to Rin, and kept walking ahead of Rin.

IuYasha took out his sword, and had it ready to fight with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walks right up to InuYasha, and very close so they can hear him, but kept a distance at the same time.

"What do you want Sesshomaru!" InuYasha said to Sesshomaru.

"I advise you move out of my way, your in my way." Sesshomaru said to InuYasha.

Kagome whispered to InuYasha _"I wonder where Kotoyo is."_

InuYasha whispered back _" I don't know."_

"So where's your little girlfriend Kotoyo? I thought you were so cold hearted what happened, aww my big brother has gone soft." InuYasha said to Sesshomaru.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I love no one." Sesshomaru said to InuYasha.

Sesshomaru was getting mad at InuYasha's remark about Kotoyo. Sesshomaru missed her, obviously he did, and InuYasha kept pushing the wrong buttons.

"Oh? Well how come she came to us to make you a potion for your arm, aww that sounds like love to me." InuYasha said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru squinted his eye's at InuYasha and gave him a dirty look.

"Are you looking for a early retirement my deer little brother?" Sesshomaru said to InuYasha.

"I think you're the one who's going to die Sesshomaru." InuYasha said to Sesshomaru.

"Don't be so sure." Sesshomaru said to InuYasha.

Then Sesshomaru flew at InuYasha with his poison claws, and went to slash at him. InuYasha was slower then Sesshomaru, and kept trying to slash at Sesshomaru with his sword, but kept missing.

"Poor insult to demons, you still swing that poor sword like a club, Im surprised it hasn't broken by now." Sesshomaru said to InuYasha, while still attacking him.

"Shut up!" InuYasha said to Sesshomaru.

Then InuYasha went to swing his sword at Sesshomaru again, and again.

"Now, now, it's a sword, not a club." Sesshomaru said to InuYasha.

"So where is Kotoyo, what happened you to cold hearted for her." InuYasha said to Sesshomaru.

"Mind your business!" Sesshomaru said to InuYasha.

Then Sesshomaru moved fast and kept going at InuYasha.

Meanwhile they were fighting, something is headed there way, and they notice this.

They both stop and look to see what is coming from the left of them. It's Kotoyo, and she is asleep on the dragon Getsuei that she had joined.

"Oh look it's your girlfriend., how sweet." InuYasha said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha for that comment, and watched the dragon who was carrying Kotoyo asleep on his back, pass them by.

"Um.. Lady Kotoyo, wake up. We are amongst people." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

Getsuei stopped between InuYasha and Sesshomaru, looking at them both nervously. Then Getsuei nudged Kotoyo with his nose to wake her up.

"Lady Kotoyo, please wake up. These people do not look friendly." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

Kotoyo opened her eyes, and woke up by Getsuei nudging her.

"Im terribly sorry to disturb your slumber Kotoyo, but I have stopped because we are being watched. What should we do?" Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

Kotoyo yawned, and looked around and seen Sesshomaru to her left, and InuYasha to her right.

"Oh.. Well look what the dog dragged in." Kotoyo said looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glares at Kotoyo for that remark, then looks at the dragon and back at Kotoyo.

"Oh that poor dragon, what's this I feel. Could I be feeling sympathy for that poor pathetic dragon that is with you. How can he travel with such a loud mouth, barking dog." Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo.

"You feel sympathy? now that's a first, from what I seen you feel nothing. Your so dark hearted the only thing you feel is pity for your self." Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry dragon, it wont be long before you go def by this twit." Sesshomaru said to Getsuei.

"Oh, well wont be long for Rin to die, because you carelessly allow her to go off on her own hunting for food, and leave her alone." Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock, then squinted in anger. He was mad, he did not like that comment at all.

"When do you ever stop talking? You can kill anyone with your mouth." Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo.

"Well at least I can do something with my mouth, I know how to talk. I don't sit in silence feeling sorry for my self like you do." Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes on how they were arguing like a married couple. Kagome ran over to InuYasha and started whispering.

"InuYasha, what's going on?" Kagome said looking at the two bickering.

" I don't know, looks like they got some problems." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kagome said to InuYasha, while looking at them verbally fight.

"Oh well, who could love my brother. I mean he's so cold hearted. Sesshomaru love's no one, she must have found that out the hard way." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"So sad." Kagome said to InuYasha.

"She's got some nerve to talk to him like that though, Im surprised he's not ripping her apart! She has no fear at all." Kagome said to InuYasha.

"I know, she keeps it up he will." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"She's got guts I'll give her that. Kagome said to InuYasha.

"Yeah you can say that again. Now get back Kagome." InuYasha said to Kagome.

Kagome stood away from InuYasha, and was near Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"Hey you! If you hate him so much how come you tried helping him by making that potion." InuYasha said to Kotoyo.

Kotoyo turned to her right and looked at InuYasha to answer.

"Dog boy, stay out of this. Mind your own business will you. Now go run to your master." Kotoyo said to InuYasha.

"Your going to pay for that remark!" InuYasha said to Kotoyo.

InuYasha tightened his grip on his sword and growled.

"What ever dog boy." Kotoyo said to InuYasha.

Then Kotoyo turned her back on him, and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Well are you leaving or are you just sitting there to attracted flies?" Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo.

"No I don't have to leave." Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

"Your in my way move!" Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo.

"No, I don't want to move." Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

Kotoyo then got off Getsuei back, and gets in Sesshomarus face. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and turned his head to the left with a pissed off annoyed look on his face.

"Get away from me." Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo.

"No." Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

Then she got closer to him, staring him down. Sesshomaru sighed and then looked to the ground, and then at Kotoyo. Sesshomaru shoved Kotoyo out of his way, and she fell to the ground in frount of him.

Sesshomaru was standing over Kotoyo and looked down at her.

"I told you to move!" Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo.

"You pushed me!" Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

"Did I really? Oh, how awful of me." Sesshomaru said sarcastically to Kotoyo.

"Enough! Do not speak to Lady Kotoyo in such a manner!" Getsuei said to Sesshomaru.

Then Getsuei jumped in frount of Kotoyo, and caused Sesshomaru to back up fast and nearly trip.

"Aww.. I didn't know you cross breed. Cerberus and a Dragon, what a mix." Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo.

"Your crazy! I do not cross breed thank you!" Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

"Oh, that's not what I see." Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo.

"Wow, do your eyes deceive you a lot or what."Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

"I know, they really deceived me when I first met you." Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo.

"I warn you! Cut it out!" Getsuei said to Sesshomaru.

Getsuei was puffing his chest up, getting ready to do a starlight attack on Sesshomaru.

"I will not waist my time on such nonsense." Sesshomaru said to Getsuei.

Sesshomaru turned and started walking away.

"Coward!" Kotoyo yelled to Sesshomaru.

Getsuei helped Kotoyo get up off the ground. Getsuei was not happy with Sesshomaru and was giving him a fixed look.

Sesshomaru normally would not walk away I know, but he still feels for Kotoyo so he held back. Sesshomaru ignored Kotoyo's coward remark and went to Rin who was riding Ah and Un.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said to Rin.

"Is Kotoyo coming with us?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and his back was turned against Rin.

"No, just forget her Rin." Sesshomaru said to Rin.

Sesshomaru sighed silently so Rin couldn't hear him, and still had feelings for Kotoyo inside, and now since he seen her again. Sesshomaru could not get Kotoyo off his mind.

End of Chapter.. Next Chapter18.. (Kotoyo and the curious Kagome..)


	18. InuYasha2Chapter18

Chapter18.. (Kotoyo and the curious Kagome..)

Sesshomaru and Rin had left, and Kotoyo and Getsuei watched him leave. InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kilala, and Miroku were still standing there. InuYasha still had his sword drawn, and aimed at Kotoyo.

"What just happened." Kagome asked InuYasha.

"I don't know." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru never back's down like that." Kagome said to InuYasha.

"I know, he's probably got a dirty trick up his sleeve." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"Maybe we should ask Kotoyo to come with us." Kagome said to InuYasha.

"Are you nuts! She's just like him! Anyway's we don't need Sesshomaru coming after us for her." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"Well she's not that mean." Kagome said to InuYasha.

"How do we know that! Im telling you, Sesshomaru will come back to get revenge on her." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"Well if she comes along, wouldn't it be nice to have someone like him on our side?" Kagome said to InuYasha.

"No way! I do not want her with us!" InuYasha said to Kagome.

"Well I do!" Kagome said to InuYasha.

"Why?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

Kagome just ignored InuYasha's question, and turned to the others to ask there opinion.

"What do you guy's think? Should we invite Kotoyo along?" Kagome asked everyone but InuYasha.

"Why not." Shippo said to Kagome.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Sango said to Kagome.

"Oh no! No not her! Please!" Miroku said to Kagome.

"No!" InuYasha said to Kagome, even though she didn't ask him.

"I wasn't asking you InuYasha!" Kagome said to InuYasha.

Kilala cooed shaking her head yes.

"Then it's settled, four against two." Kagome said to everyone.

InuYasha shook his head, and put his sword away. Kagome ran over to Kotoyo and Getsuei.

Kagome was now standing behind Kotoyo and Getsuei.

"Um, excuse me, Kotoyo?" Kagome said to Kotoyo.

Kotoyo and Getsuei turned around to face Kagome.

"What?" Kotoyo said to Kagome.

"Um, would you like to travel with us?" Kagome asked Kotoyo.

Kotoyo looked at Getsuei then back to Kagome.

"You want me to come with you?" Kotoyo asked Kagome.

"Yeah, why not?" Kagome said to Kotoyo.

"Even though I used you people to make a potion for an enemy of your's, you insist on having me come along with you? Okay, what's the catch?" Kotoyo asked Kagome.

Kotoyo had a confused look on her face.

"Yes, we forgive you. Anyway's we didn't know who the potion was for until you left." Kagome said to Kotoyo.

"Okay then." Kotoyo said to Kagome. Kotoyo shrugged her shoulder's and smiled.

"What about me?" Getsuei asked.

"Of course you can come too." Kagome said to Getsuei.

"Thank you!" Getsuei said to Kagome.

"So what is your name?" Kagome asked Getsuei.

"My name is Getsuei, and your's?" Getsuei asked Kagome.

"I am Kagome."Kagome said to Getsuei.

"Nice to meet you." Getsuei said to Kagome and bowed his head.

"You too!" Kagome said to Getsuei and smiled.

Kagome, Kotoyo, and Getsuei walked over to InuYasha and everyone else. While they were walking Kotoyo thought to her self _"Good, if Sesshomaru find's out who I am traveling with, he wont like it one bit. Should give him a nice painful shock."_ Kotoyo agreed to travel with them, just to get even with Sesshomaru and to spite him. Kagome, Kotoyo, and Getsuei reach InuYasha and the gang.

"Kotoyo agreed to come with us." Kagome said to everyone.

"Hey." Kotoyo said to everyone and waved.

"Hello Kotoyo." Sango said to Kotoyo.

"Hi!" Shippo said to Kotoyo.

Miroku ran behind Sango and said "Hell..Hell..Hello."

"Hey." InuYasha sais to Kotoyo, in a low tone of voice.

"Oh this is Getsuei." Kagome said to everyone introducing Getsuei.

They all said hello to Getsuei.

"Um, what are you?" Shippo asked Getsuei.

"I am a moon dragon. My kind is very rare." Getsuei said to Shippo.

"I guess so! I never seen a dragon with hair before." Shippo said to Getsuei.

Getsuei nodded his head and agreed with Shippo.

"Yeah and feel his fur! His fur is so silky soft." Kotoyo said to everyone and petted Getsuei on the neck.

Everyone petted Getsuei to feel his fur and found Kotoyo was right.

"Ah, not bad." InuYasha said.

"Oh wow, so soft." Kagome said.

"Very nice." Sango said.

"Yes, I have to agree." Miroku said.

Shippo climbed up on Getsuei's back and rolled around.

"Wow, So comfortable, I lay here all day." Shippo said.

"That's not nice! Get off him Shippo!" Kagome said to Shippo.

"No, that's okay. he can ride me, if anyone get's tiered of walking, your more then welcome to hitch a ride." Getsuei said to Kagome.

Shippo stuck his tongue out at Kagome, and laughed. InuYasha saw Shippo stick his tongue out. InuYasha walked over to Shippo, and hit Shippo on the head.

"Hey, what did you do that for!" Shippo shouted at InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said to InuYasha.

"What! He deserved it! Lets get going, were wasting time." InuYasha said to everyone.

Everyone agreed and they all started walking. Shippo got off Getsuei's back, and started walking next to Kilala. Getsuei and Kotoyo were behind everyone a short distance.

"Lady Kotoyo?" Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"What's up Getsuei?" Kotoyo asked Getsuei.

"Who was that demon that was fighting with you, do you know him?" Getsuei asked Kotoyo.

"How did you know he's a demon?" Kotoyo asked Getsuei.

"I'm a dragon I can sense these things." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"Oh, cool! Yes I know that dark hearted fool." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Really? How dose such a nice girl like you, Know such a cold hearted demon like him?" Getsuei asked Kotoyo.

"Me? nice, Ha!" Kotoyo said to Getsuei laughed.

"Well, you seam nice to me." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"Im only nice to who I wish to be." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Right, but how do you know him? If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Getsuei asked Kotoyo.

Well, I was alone seeking revenge on Naraku. Me and that arrogant dog crossed paths." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Naraku! He's the one who gave Kyoumou the manticore demon power over my soul! He killed off my kind, and I am the last of the moon dragon's . I too seek revenge on that rejected human." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"Im sorry." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"It's okay, So what's that demon's name?" Getsuei asked Kotoyo.

"Who the dog?" Kotoyo asked Getsuei.

"Yes, why do you despise him so?" Getsuei asked Kotoyo.

Kotoyo sighed, and looked down, then looked at Getsuei.

"His name is Sesshomaru. He aloud me to join his group when we crossed paths. I fell in love with him, but he never loved me. I mean he said he did, and sometimes acted like he did for a while. Then after a while he went back to his silent self, and didn't seam to care anymore. We had an argument, and that ended that. He is so egotistical and arrogant, I hate him!" Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Do you? Do you really hate him? You don't miss him at all?" Getsuei asked Kotoyo.

"Are you kidding me! No way! Why would I miss that flea bag." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Oh, Im terribly sorry. I sense you do miss him though. I was just curious is all, You can trust me. I wouldn't tell anyone. I mean who do I have to tell, I have no one, since I am alone." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"Don't be so stupid! You've got me!" Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Thank you!" Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"Okay, Maybe I do miss him. Maybe I don't hate him, but I don't want anyone to know!" Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"I can see that." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"Just a little though! He probably don't miss me, he is probably glad to get rid of me." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Don't be so sure, he might." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"Why? If he did he's to stubborn to admit it, just like I don't want him or anyone else to find out I miss him. " Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Why hide how you feel?" Getsuei asked Kotoyo.

"I got a rep to protect, you know? I don't want other's to think I've gone soft, when im not." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Don't worry, I wont tell a soul." Getsuei said to Kotoyo, and Getsuei winked at Kotoyo.

"Thanks." Kotoyo said to Getsuei and smiled at Getsuei.

"Hey! Come on you guys, why are you so far behind?" Kagome shouted to Kotoyo and Getsuei.

Kagome, and the gang stopped so Kotoyo and Getsuei can catch up.

End of Chapter ... Next Chapter 19... (Kotoyo and the curious Kagome part 2)


	19. InuYasha2Chapter19

Chapter 19... Kotoyo and the curious Kagome part 2

Kotoyo and Getsuei caught up to Kagome and the gang. Once they caught up, everyone continued walking.

"What's up Kotoyo? Why so far behind?" Kagome asked Kotoyo.

Kotoyo shrugged her shoulders and said " I don't know."

"Oh, Okay then." Kagome said to Kotoyo.

"So where are we heading?" Kotoyo asked Kagome.

"Where trying to put the jewel of four souls back together, and were looking for Naraku." Kagome said to Kotoyo.

"Oh! So you're the one who shattered the jewel?" Kotoyo asked Kagome.

"Yeah, you heard?" Kagome asked Kotoyo.

"Uh, yeah! Hello! Everyone know's it's broken and everyone is looking for shards! You better get that jewel back together, and fast!" Kotoyo said to Kagome.

"Were trying." Kagome said to Kotoyo.

"Well try harder! Get it back together soon!" Kotoyo said to Kotoyo.

"What's the big rush?" InuYasha asked Kotoyo.

"Oh, well I don't care what you do really. But if you were wise, you would move quick to get that jewel back together." Kotoyo said to InuYasha and Kaome.

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other confused, and then they looked at Kotoyo.

"Why?" Kagome asked Kotoyo.

"Well, how much of the jewel do you have already?" Kotoyo asked Kagome.

"Well a few shards, six maybe seven of them." Kagome said to Kotoyo.

"Yeah, and Naraku has almost a whole half of the jewel already." InuYasha said to Kotoyo.

"What! Are you serious! How the hell did that happen!" Kotoyo asked InuYasha and Kagome.

"Well, this priestess named Kikyo who im a reincarnation of, stole the piece's off me. Then she gave them to Naraku." Kagome said to Kotoyo.

"Yeah, we'll find Naraku, and get the shards back." InuYasha said to Kotoyo.

"You better! You know this is not good! I Know what priestess you speak of too." Kotoyo said to InuYasha and Kagome.

"You do? You know Kikyo?" InuYasha asked Kotoyo.

"No not personally, but yeah I've seen that twit. Kikyo is her name is it?" Kotoyo said to InuYasha.

"Yes, how do you know her?" InuYasha asked Kotoyo.

"Well, Sesshomaru and I were fighting Naraku, and this priestess come's shooting arrows at us. She was trying to help Naraku." Kotoyo said to InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru fought with you?" Kagome asked Kotoyo.

"Yeah, he rescued me!" Kotoyo said to Kagome, and Kotoyo started blushing.

"What? Sesshomaru rescued you?" InuYasha asked Kotoyo, and InuYasha was shocked.

Everyone gasped and looked at Kotoyo in shock when she said that.

"Yes he did! Naraku was choking me to death, and Sesshomaru came and sliced Naraku's tentacle off me. Then he invited me along with him when we finished fighting with Naraku." Kotoyo said to everyone.

"No way! Yeah right! You must have the wrong demon! My brother would never do such a thing!" IuYasha said to Kotoyo.

"Wow, has Sesshomaru gone soft or what!" Kagome said to InuYasha.

" I don't think so, I don't believe it!" InuYasha said to Kagome.

"I don't lie mutt! It's not the only time he's saved me! He killed this green ugly toad following him all the time, because Jaken tried to kill me." Kotoyo said to InuYasha.

"Jaken! He killed Jaken for you!" InuYasha asked Kotoyo, InuYasha was still in shock.

"Yes, because Jaken was jealous that, Um, Right. Well you need to get that jewel whole soon!"Kotoyo said to everyone, trying to change the subject.

"Why was Jaken jealous?" Kagome asked Kotoyo.

"Never mind, forget it! Just get the jewel whole, because have you ever heard of the dragon's blood stone?" Kotoyo asked everyone.

"No, what's that?" InuYasha asked Kotoyo.

"Dragon's blood is very powerful, it increase the power of spells and rituals. Now , the dragons blood stone is far more worse then the jewel of four souls. This stone is in a shake of a heart, and its black and red. You can see blood rushing through it like water inside a ball. When this stone and the jewel of four souls are combined it would make you unstoppable, and able to take over a entire galaxy." Kotoyo said to everyone.

Everyone flinched at hearing about such a terrible stone.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Kagome asked Kotoyo.

"Yes! That's not all either. This stone is capable of granting your deepest, darkest desirers and wishes. It can be used for good and evil. This stone can reverse things, and brake barriers and curse people. For example, if Sesshomaru had this stone, and wanted tetsusaiga very badly. Well with this stone that barrier stopping Sesshomaru from touching that sword can be lifted, and set so you InuYasha could not touch it ever again." Kotoyo said to everyone.

Everyone was startled and shocked in amazement.

"What! No way, Sesshomaru getting my sword! Is that why you tagged along? To steel tetsusaiga for him?" InuYasha snapped at Kotoyo.

"No dog breath! Don't be so stupid! Don't you think I would have tried already? Boy are you stupid!" Kotoyo said to InuYasha.

"Why don't you say that to my face!" InuYasha shouted at Kotoyo.

Everyone stopped walking and Kotoyo got right up into InuYasha's face.

"I said! You are really stupid for a mutt! You may be part dog but your not smart like one!" Kotoyo said to InuYasha.

"Get out of my face!" InuYasha shouted at Kotoyo , then InuYasha shoved Kotoyo.

"Make up your mind! First you say to say it in your face now you say to get out of your face. You're the type of mutt that give's us dog demon's a bad name. You're a fine example of the label stupid dog." Kotoyo shouted at InuYasha, then Kotoyo shoved InuYasha back.

"Grrr...Your going to pay for that!" InuYasha say's to Kotoyo, then InuYasha unsheathes his sword.

"Bring it mutt!" Kotoyo said and took out the emblazon blade's she snagged off the manticore demon. The blade in her left hand started glowing blue. The blade in her right hand starting glowing red.

Kotoyo looked at her blades and said "Huh, odd, they never did that before."

InuYasha raised his sword at Kotoyo and went to swing it at her while she was not paying attention.

"InuYasha! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted at InuYasha.

InuYasha fell flat on his face, and his sword's handle smacked him on the back of the head. InuYasha mumbled and got up. Kotoyo seen this happen and was bursting out laughing.

"Wow, she has an invisible leash on you dog boy." Kotoyo said to InuYasham, and Kotoyo kept laughing.

"You, shut up!" InuYasha said to Kotoyo.

"What was that for!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome.

"You were going to attack her!" Kagome said to InuYasha.

"Well she started it! She's got a mouth like my stupid brother. Why did we have to invite a female Sesshomaru along? Why wonder Sesshomaru couldn't stand her mouth!" InuYasha said to Kagome.

Kotoyo glared at InuYasha for that comment.

"InuYasha! That's not nice!" Kagome said to InuYasha.

"Why are you defending her!" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"She's our friend that's why!" Kagome said to InuYasha.

"Your friend maybe." InuYasha mumbled to Kagome.

"InuYasha stop it!" Kagome said to InuYasha.

"Yeah, what ever, you don't care how I feel about her traveling with us at all." InuYasha said to Kagome.

Don't talk like that stupid mutt." Kotoyo said to InuYasha.

"Yeah! What are you going to do about..." InuYasha said but cut what he was saying.

InuYasha looked around, and sniffed the air.

"What is it Inuyahsa?" Sango asked InuYasha.

"Let miss pris tell you, she can smell who I smell too!" InuYasha said to Sango.

Kotoyo stuck her tongue out at InuYasha, then sniffed the air.

"Sesshomaru!" Kotoyo said and looked all around.

"So, now you like mutts? How bazar." Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo, Sesshomaru was standing right behind Kotoyo.

InuYasha turned and whipped tetsusaiga out and aimed it at Sesshomaru. Sango, Miroku, Getsuei, Shippo, and Kagome ran behind InuYasha. Kotoyo turned to face Sesshomaru and walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Why, dose it bother you?" Kotoyo asked Sesshomaru sarcastically.

"Who would have known, you seam to fit in with such fools with your I.Q. level. There perfect for you, do please stay with them." Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo.

"I will! It beat's being around an arrogant bastard like you! At least these people know how to talk." Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru made an angry face at Kotoyo for that comment.

"Sesshomaru what do you want? If I were you I'd leave now!" InuYasha shouted at Sesshomaru.

"What are you going to do little brother? Hit me with your club? Your such a child." Sesshomaru said to InuYasha.

"InuYasha. stay out of this!" Kotoyo said to InuYasha.

"Still telling people what to do Kotoyo? Maybe he want's to die." Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo.

Kotoyo gave Sesshomaru an angry look and growled.

"Looks like you'll be the one dying! From what I've heard you've gone soft, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha said to Sesshomaru.

"oh? Have I?" Sesshomaru said to InuYasha.

Sesshomaru flew at InuYasha, and InuYasha swung his tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then whirled around using his poison whips. Kotoyo ran into the fight, whiled around and used her poison whips to block Sesshomaru's whips from hitting InuYasha. Sesshomaru stopped and was not pleased to see Kotoyo help his little brother.

"Why are you helping him?" Sesshomaru snapped at Kotoyo.

"Oh, I don't think that's your business now is it? Why do you ask? Do you honestly expect me to help you?" Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru made a evil look on his face because of that remark. Sesshomaru then flew at InuYasha again, and InuYasha went at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru punched InuYasha in the stomach and then scratched InuYasha in the chest. InuYasha tried swining his sword at Sesshomaru, and tried hitting Sesshomaru with his claws. Sesshomaru was just to fast, and Sesshomaru knocked InuYasha down, and was on top of InuYasha. Sesshomaru held InuYasha down by choking him with his right hand. Sesshomaru raised his left hand to introduce his poison claws to InuYasha's face. Kotoyo ran over to them and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm's back trying to pull Sesshomaru off InuYasha.

"Get off me! Let me go!" Sesshomaru shouted at Kotoyo.

"No! Get off InuYasha!" Kotoyo yelled at Sesshomaru.

Kotoyo had Sesshomaru almost off InuYasha. While Kotoyo had Sesshomaru held back InuYasha was able to punch Sesshomaru in the stomach hard, and scratch him on the left side of his face. Then Sesshomaru fell back knocking Kotoyo down. Sesshomaru then rolled onto his stomach and crawled on top of Kotoyo, held her arms down, and had her pined.

"Get off me!" Kotoyo shouted at Sesshomaru.

"No! Why are you helping him?" Sesshomaru asked Kotoyo demandingly.

"Screw you that's none of your business!" Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

InuYasha ran at the right of Sesshomaru to shove him off Kotoyo. Sesshomaru heard InuYasha, lifted his right hand and whiled InuYasha away with his poison whips. Kotoyo had a hand free and tried pushing Sesshomaru off her. Sesshomaru got a hold of Kotoyo's arm again and held her down.

"What is your problem!" Kotoyo asked Sesshomaru.

"Why are you traveling with my stupid brother? I demand to know!" Sesshomaru asked Kotoyo.

"It's none of your business! Why do you care anyways?" Kotoyo asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't care, Im just curious." Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo.

"Really? Is that why you came all this way to ask me that? Is that why your holding me against my will to find out a stupid answer to your curiosity? If you get the answer right, maybe you'll get a dog treat. Looks to me as that it's bothering you. Now get off!" Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

"No! It's not bothering me! I just wish to know, so tell me!" Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo.

"Why do you need to know so bad? Is the world going to end if I don't tell you? You think your so smart. Why don't you figure out why your self!" Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

Kotoyo arched up and flipped Sesshomaru up and over her. Kotoyo flipped over with him and she now was on top of him, holding him down.

"Get off me!" Sesshomaru yelled at Kotoyo.

"Oh? Doesn't feel good now dose it? How do you like it now?" Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled and turned his head to the right side. Sesshomru refused to look at Kotoyo. InuYasha went over to Kagome, and the gang and watched.

"What's wrong? Why isn't he attacking her?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"I don't know! Looks like Kotoyo was telling the truth, he's gone soft!" Kagome said to InuYasha.

"She has some nerve to show him no fear like that." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"You got that right." Kagome said to InuYasha.

Kotoyo got off Sesshomaru and stood over him looking down at him.

"I got off now, cause don't want the poor baby to cry." Kotoyo said to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned his head quick at Kotoyo for that remark. Kotoyo backed away from Sesshomaru shaking her head in pity. Sesshomaru got up and dusted him self off, Sesshomaru then looked at Kotoyo with a glare, and then looked to the ground.

"Sesshomaru, tell me. Why did you come here?" Kotoyo asked Sesshomaru.

"That's none of your concern." Sesshomaru said to Kotoyo, Sesshomaru glanced up at Kotoyo and glared at her.

InuYasha ran over to Kotoyo with his sword drawn.

"Are you stupid! He came here for you, because he's gone soft!" InuYasha said to Kotoyo loud enough so everyone could hear him.

"I did not go soft!" Sesshomaru said to InuYasha.

Sesshomaru ran at InuYasha going to attack him again. Kotoyo ran in front of InuYasha before Sesshomaru reached him, causing Sesshomaru to stop. Sesshomaru stopped right in frount of Kotoyo

Sesshomaru looked at Kotoyo with a confused, but mad look on his face. Sesshomaru sighed heavy and turned. Sesshomaru had a white ball of light glow around him, he took off and disappeared.

"Coward!" InuYasha shouted at Sesshomaru.

Kotoyo smiled as Sesshomaru left, and thought _"I knew it! I knew it would piss him off to see me travel with his brother who he despise's so much! Though I wonder, why did he restrain from attacking me. Hmm..I wonder."_

Kagome walked over to Kotoyo and patted her on the back.

"It'll be okay." Kagome said to Kotoyo.

"Im fine, no need." Kotoyo said to Kagome.

"What was his problem?" Kagome asked Kotoyo.

"I don't know, Im not psychic." Kotoyo said to Kagome.

"Dose he have a weakness or something?" Kagome asked Kotoyo.

"I don't know! If I did know, I serenely would not tell you." Kotoyo said to Kagome.

"Oh my, do you love him or something!" Kagome asked Kotoyo.

"Shut up! I do not!" Kotoyo said to Kagome.

Kotoyo raised her hand and slapped Kagome in the face, then shoved her.

"Don't you dare ask me such a foolish question again! If you dare spread rumors I will kill you!" Kotoyo said to Kagome.

"Don't you touch her!" InuYasha said to Kotoyo, InuYasha then ran over to Kagome.

"Getsuei, You can come with me, or you can stay. I'm going a separate way, I refuse to travel with these people any longer." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"But, but why?" Getsuei asked Kotoyo.

"Sesshomaru will come back for me, I can assure that. I don't need to cause such trouble for these people. Also I don't need to be asked such foolish questions just to try to find secrets on Sesshomaru. Now you can come with me, or stay with them." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

Kotoyo waved her left arm, and whips came out of her finger tips whipping Kagome on the face. Kotoyo then turned around and started walking.

"Remember, don't go sticking your nose into my business Kagome. Or I will kill you and your pathetic mutt." Kotoyo said to Kagome as she walked away.

"Wait up Lady Kotoyo!" Getsuei said to Kotoyo and ran to her.

"You know were friends to the end, I'd never let you go off alone." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"Thanks." Kotoyo said to Getsuei, and Kotoyo smiled at Getsuei.

Kotoyo stopped walking and so did Getsuei.

"What is it Kotoy?" Getsuei asked Kotoyo.

Kotoyo yawned and climbed on Getsuei's back.

"Im a bit tiered, sorry." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Don't be sorry! I told you, you can ride me when ever you needed a lift." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"Thanks." Kotoyo said to Getsuei and smiled.

End of Chapter...Next Chapter 20.. ( Size isn't everything..)


	20. InuYasha2Chapter20

Chapter 20 ... Size isn't everything..

InuYasha and the gang continued walking in the field they were in.

"She had some nerve!" InuYasha said to Kagome.

"Yeah! Well how come you let her go free! After she hit me with her whips, you sat there and did nothing!" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"I didn't want you to say the word again if I dared to attack her." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"He has a point, you did yell sit when he went to swing tetsusaiga at her." Miroku said to Kagome.

"Don't agree with him!" Kagome shouted at Miroku.

"Well miss she's our friend, make up your mind!" InuYasha said to Kagome.

"You didn't go soft on her because she's mentioned Kikyo have you?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

'No way! Don't be so stupid!" InuYasha said to Kagome.

"That Kotoyo is very odd, didn't she confuse you InuYasha?" Sango asked InuYasha.

"Yeah! I mean first she start's with me, then she protect's us, then hit's Kagome." InuYasha said to Sango.

"Do you think she traveled with us just to make Sesshomaru jealous?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"Probably! I don't know what she did to Sesshomaru, but he was not his self! Normally he would have torn her apart, and quick." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"I think Sesshomaru has a weakness for Kotoyo. He must feel something for her, specially since he did come looking for her obviously." Kagome said to everyone.

"I have to agree, it was odd that Sesshomaru held her down like that and didn't try hurting her. If it were any thing or any one else he would have been ripping them limb from limb." Shippo said.

"No way! There's no way Sesshomaru can feel anything for anyone! She probably put a spell on him to make him resist hurting her. Just like Kagome has a spell on me with these stupid beads." InuYasha said to everyone.

"I don't think so, I think Sesshomaru and Kotoyo has something going on, or at least had." Kagome said to InuYasha.

InuYasha laughed and said "Im surprised Kotoyo didn't go after Miroku again."

Miroku gasped, ran behind Sango and said "Yeah, I know."

InuYasha and the gang were still walking, and reached the end of the field. They started walking on a dark narrow path in creepy looking woods. The tree's had white powder on them and mist walls all around them. The tree's glistened with a slimy substance on them.

"Stay close Kagome, I don't like the look's of this place." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"Okay." Kagome said to InuYasha.

The mist around them grew thicker, and thicker. The mist got so thick that no one could see each other. Kagome reached out to grab InuYasha by the arm thinking he was still in front of her.

"InuYasha, Im scared. I don't like this place one bit!" Kagome said to InuYasha.

"No be scared." Someone said in a raspy voice to Kagome.

"InuYasha? Don't play games!" Kagome said to InuYasha.

"Me no play game, what is game?" The raspy voice said again to Kagome, then the raspy voice started laughing in a evil way.

"InuYasha! Stop it! Your scaring me!" Kagome said to who she thought was InuYasha.

"InuYasha, InuYasha oh no, help me. Hah, hah, Die oh no." The raspy voice said to Kagome.

Kagome pulled the arm she was hanging onto hard. This ugly deformed little man came flying into Kagome.

This demon's eyes are orange with pin stripes of red, the eyes are and has pupal's of a snake. The eye's were not normal, they were big. The man was hunched over, bone thin, and very pail. The man had short stubby legs, and long arms that dragged behind him on the ground. This little demon could use his arms like legs, and his feet like hands because they looked like hands. His mouth had extremely large needled teeth. His mouth looks like it's locked shut from his teeth, but he can move his mouth and talk but did not talk popper. The demon had elf like ears, and short stubby tail. He has black spiky hair, that stood up from his head, down his neck, down his back and to the end of his stubby tail. His hair stood up like a zebra's mein hair. On the demon's left arm he had a tattoo of a black cobra.

"Get off me you troll! InuYasha!" Kagome screamed.

"No! I no InuYasha, I RitoruKikei! Not this InuYasha you speak's off." RitoruKikei said to Kagome.

"Well I don't care! Let go!" Kagome said to RitoruKikei.

"No! You's coming with me wether you's like or no like." RitoruKikei said to Kagome.

Kagome then stopped and realized this demon had two jewel shard's imbedded in his shoulders.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed for InuYasha.

RitoruKikei hit Kagome in the head with something heavy, and knocked her out.

InuYasha was trying to see through the mist, running around trying to find Kagome. InuYasha can smell the demon and Kagome, but doesn't know what way to go due to the mist.

"Kagome!" InuYasha shouted out loud.

Sango was looking around for everyone too and was trapped in the mist. Sango was walking with her guard up. Something touched Sango on the shoulder, and she grabbed it by the hand, swung around and flipped what grabbed her shoulder onto the ground. Sango jumped on what touched her and raised her hiratsu in the air to hit what she was on top of.

"Sango!" A familiar voice said to Sango.

Sango looked closer to who she was on, and it was Miroku.

"Miroku?" Sango said to Miroku.

"Yes, It's me." Miroku said to Sango, then Miroku waved his hand with the wind tunnel infront of her.

Sango got up off Miroku and helped Miroku up.

"Thanks Sango." Miroku said to Sango, and gave her a quick hug.

"Um, your welcome." Sango said to Miroku, and Sango began to blush.

To Sango's surprise Miroku didn't try to grope her but.

"Come on let's try to find the others." Miroku said to Sango.

"Right." Sango said to Miroku.

Miroku grabbed Sango by the hand, and said "Let's hold hand's so we don't lose each other again."

"Okay." Sango said to Miroku. and Sango was blushing a lot more.

Miroku and Sango went off to look for everyone else.

Shippo and Kilala were together thankfully and they to were searching for everyone.

InuYasha reached a clearing with no more mist. InuYasha could smell Kagome's sent more stronger. InuYasha ran in the direction he smelled Kagome, now that he can see. InuYasha ran and then all of a sudden stopped and almost slid into a swampy bog. There were a spiral of rocks in the bog, leading to one big rock in the center with Kagome on it.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled to Kagome.

Kagome looked and saw InuYasha, and yelled "InuYasha!" Kagome got up and went to show him she's behind a barrier, that she's trapped on the rock.

InuYasha ran on one of the rock's spiraling around the rock Kagome was on, jumped and pulled out tetsusaiga to brake the barrier. It didn't work, and InuYasha repelled off the barrier and landed into the swampy bog. The bog was slimy, and sticky. InuYasha tried to get up to strike the barrier again, but he couldn't move, and tetsusaiga was out of his reach. Some how InuYasha tried pilling his arm up but the stickiness of the bog stretched up like bubble gum being stretched. Then the bog's goo pulled InuYasha's hand back down. InuYasha looked around and tetsusaiga was on the bank of the bog sticking up out of the ground. RitoruKikei was watching and laughing, then RitoruKikei walked to the sword examine it.

"What the hell are you? Stay away from my sword!" InuYasha said to RitoruKikei.

"I's a called RitoruKikei, This is no sword, it's junk is it not?" RitoruKikei said to InuYasha.

RitoruKikei tried to touch tetsusaiga with its foot that was like a hand, and it burnt him.

"Ow! What's a this! No, no nice, me no like sword! Me must brake it!" RitoruKikei said.

"Stupid! Demon's can not touch that sword! It's protected by a spell, so no one can touch it but me, or a human!" InuYasha said to RitoruKikei.

"What? No, you half demon no? Then how can's a you touch this junk?" RitoruKikei asked InuYasha.

"Yeah! My father left that sword to me, also I care for a human, and am half human, so there for I can touch it! So, no ugly demon like you can touch it ever!" InuYasha said to RitoruKikei.

"Shut's up!" RitoruKikei said to InuYasha.

"What's an ugly, small, dumb little demon like you going to do about it?" InuYasha asked RitoruKikei.

RitoruKikei glared at InuYasha for that remark, stretched out his long arm and punched Inuyasha in the face very hard. InuYasha had a bruise develop quickly.

"You are so lucky I'm not free, or I'd turn you into worm chow right now!" InuYasha said to RitoruKikei.

RitoruKikei laughed, and hit InuYasha again.

"InuYasha! He has two jewel shards! There in his shoulders!" Kagome screamed to InuYasha.

"Shut's up witch!" RitoruKikei said to Kagome.

RitoruKikei stretched his left arm out, and toward's Kagome. The tattoo of the black cobra on his arm came to life and slithered out of his arm. The cobra grew ten time's the size of a normal cobra.

"Hello Kokuou, Kukuou go's to the girl, make sure she no speak. She speak anything's kill her at once." RitoruKikei said to Kukuou.

Kukuou the extremely large black cobra, with yellow glowing eyes. Slithered over to Kagome. Kagome went to scream but held it in. The cobra curled it's body around the rock Kagome was trapped on. Kukuou's head towered over Kagome watching her. Kagome sat down in silence, and covered her head thinking "_ God I hate snakes!"_

"You bastard! Get that over grown worm away from Kagome!" InuYasha said to RitoruKikei. InuYasha was not happy, and was struggling to get loose.

"No me's no think's so. You just a stick around. Hah, I got's businesses to take cares of. I'll be backs shortly." RitoruKikei said to InuYasha.

RitoruKikei was planing on eating them, and went off to get ingredients to cook them.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala finally ran into each other and found the swampy bog where InuYasha and Kagome were trapped.

"That don't look good!" Sango said to Miroku.

Shippo shivered so much that you can hear his little bones rattle, and Shippo said " Oh my, I hate snakes."

"Let's go help them!" Miroku said to Shippo and Sango.

Miroku ran out and extended his hand and shouted "Wind Tunnel!"

Everything went into Miroku's hand, accept Kokuou, InuYasha, Kagome, and tetsusaiga. InuYasha was free because the swamps sticky bog got sucked into Miroku's hand. InuYasha grabbed ahold of tetsusaiga that was stuck in the ground so he wouldn't be sucked in but tetsusaiga started rattling loose. Tetsusaiga flew out and it and InuYasha almost went into Miroku's hand. Miroku cut his tunnel off before InuYasha and tetsusaiga could fly in. Kokuou didn't fly in because he was clinging onto the rock Kagome was trapped on so hard, that his body was as heavy as a rock when his muscle tightened up.

"Thanks Miroku!" InuYasha said to Miroku.

"Hiratsu!" Sango yelled, raising her hiratsu and charging at Kokuou then throwing the hiratsu at Kokuou. InuYasha engaged tetsusaiga and ran at Kokuou with tetsusaiga. InuYasha slashed at Kokuou with the tetsusaiga at the same time Sango's hiratsu hit Kokuou and cut Kokuou a little bit. Kokuou was out raged and hissed at them both and tried biting them.

"Sango! We have to distract the snake, we have to get him away from Kagome some how so I can use the wind scar on him! I cant use it now or Kagome will get hit!" InuYasha said to Sango.

"Okay!" Sango said to InuYasha and attacked Kokuou again. Kokuou hissed at Sango, and tried spitting venom at her attacking back. InuYasha went to slash at Kokuou again with tetsusaiga, but RitoruKikei had returned unknowingly. RitoruKikei reached out his arms and grabbed InuYasha from behind the shoulders and pulled him back. RitoruKikei lifted InuYasha up then slammed him down. RitoruKikei ran to InuYasha and used his hand's to stand on then punched InuYasha in the face with his feet that were like hands. InuYasha picked RitoruKikei up off him and threw him.

"Your so little! Do you honestly think you can beat me!" InuYasha said to RitoruKikei.

"Ohh's , you's so stupid. Size no aint everything's." RitoruKikei said to InuYasha.

RitoruKikei backed up a little from InuYasha, raised him self up as high as he can go on his hands with his arms. RitoruKikei cupped his feet that were like hands at InuYasha. Then a green ball of light started to form, the ball was as big as a crystal ball. A few more balls have appeared, the balls were floating around RitoruKikei's feet in a circle. RitoruKikei started grabbing the balls with his feet that were like hands, and chucking them at InuYasha. The ball's melted anything it touched like acid. One ball hit InuYasha in the neck, causing his neck to bubble first, then blister in pain, and then his flesh began to melt down to his bone.

"Your going to pay for that!" InuYasha shouted at RitoruKikei.

InuYasha ran at RitoruKikei with tetsusaiga and yelled "Wind scar!" RitoruKikei ran out of the way quickly still chucking the green glowing balls at InuYasha. The impact from the wind scar's strike caused RitoruKikei to fly back and fall. InuYasha then yelled "blades of blood!" and slashed at RitoruKikei with his claws.

Kokuou spotted Shippo, while Sango was still attacking Kokuou. Kokuou started to chase after Shippo and left Kagome free from his watch. Snake's like to ear small rodents, so Shippo looked like dinner to Kokuou.

"InuYasha!" Sango yelled to InuYasha.

Sango ran over to help InuYasha fight RitoruKikei, RitoruKikei lowered his self onto his regular feet. He stood as tall as Jaken when on his normal feet. RitoruKikei extended his long leg like arms out to there full extent, and spun around like a fan. RitoruKikei hit Sango and InuYasha while spinning at an incredible speed and they went for a ride. RitoruKikei finally stoped, Sango and InuYasha went flying and crash landing down on the ground hard. InuYasha got up, and ran at RitoruKikei highly pissed off and determent to kill him. InuYasha ran and jumped at RitoruKikei yelling "wind scar!" This time he hit RitoruKikei with the wind scar, and RitoruKikei screamed and died. InuYasha grabbed the jewel shards then ran over to Kagome. InuYasha lifted tetsusaiga and its blade was now red. InuYasha hit the barrier Kagome was trapped in and broke it, Kagome was now free.

"Oh InuYasha! Thank you so much!" Kagome said to InuYasha and hugged him.

InuYasha smiled and hugged Kagome back.

Shippo came back screaming with Kokuou chasing after him. Kokuou seen what InuYasha did to RitoruKikei and was not happy. InuYasha was not paying attention and Snago wasn't either. Kokuou unhinged his jaw and a smaller cobra came out of his mouth half way. This smaller cobra hissed silently and it's eyes were glowing bright green. This little cobra opened its mouth and a tentacle came flying out at Sango. The tentacle hit Sango behind the head and imbedded its self into her, taking control over her brain. Kokuou was going to use Sango as a puppet, and a shield. Kokuou made Sango raise her hiratsu at InuYasha and threw it at him. Kagome saw Sango's hiratsu fly at InuYasha.

"InuYasha! Look out!" Kagome said to InuYasha.

InuYasha turned and looked then ducked down with Kagome. The hiratsu flew over them and then back to Sango. InuYasha and Kagome looked at Sango to see why she did such a thing.

"What are you doing to Sango! Get your filthy tentacle off her!" InuYasha shouted at Kokuou.

InuYasha ran at Kokuou to slash Kokuou with blades of blood, but Kokuou raised Sango up and InuYasha ended up hitting Sango.

"Be careful InuYasha!" Kagome yelled to InuYasha.

"Im trying!" InuYasha said to Kagome.

Kagome then ran over to Kokuou with a bow and arrow and went to shoot. Kokuou raised Sango to block Kagome's arrow.

"Now! InuYasha now! Cut the tentacle before my arrow hits Sango!" Kagome shouted to InuYasha.

"Im on it!" InuYasha yelled back to Kagome.

InuYasha ran and took tetsusaiga and cut the tentacle. Sango dropped to the ground before Kagome's arrow hit Sango. Kokuou screamed in a hissing sound, then Kagome's arrow hit Kokuou. Kokuou screamed again and the small cobra head spit green acid out at Kagome. InuYasha slashed the small cobra's head off with tetsusaiga and shoved Kagome out of the way of the poison headed her way.

Kokuou hissed again in pain, then InuYasha shouted "wind scar!" Wind scar hit Kokuou and destroyed him.

"Is everyone alright?" InuYasha asked everyone, and looked around.

Miroku ran to Sango and helped her up.

"Are you okay Songo?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Sango said to Miroku. Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and got up.

"Boy im glad you killed that snake, I thought I was snake food for sure!" Shippo said to InuYasha.

"Yeah, once again I had to save the day." InuYasha said to Shippo.

"Right." Shippo said to InuYasha.

"I think we should be on our way." InuYasha said to everyone.

"Yes I agree." Miroku said to InuYasha.

InuYasha handed Kagome the jewel shards he gathered from RitoruKikei. Then they all continued on there journey.

End of Chapter ... next Chapter... 21 (Kotoyo meets Kagura..)


	21. InuYasha2Chapter21

Chapter 21 Kotoyo meet's Kagura

Naraku, Kikyo and Kagura were all in Naraku's new castle.

"Kagura, I want you to kill Sesshomaru and Kotoyo." Naraku said to Kagura.

"Why do you wish this Kotoyo dead?" Kagura asked Naraku.

"do not question my request. Just get the job done." Naraku said to Kagura.

"Fine." Kagura said to Naraku.

Kagura took off on her feather to find Kotoyo.

"Why do you want Kotoyo dead?" Kikyo asked Naraku.

"She is a nuisance, she know's of the dragon's blood stone, and what I attend to do with its power. She is incredibly strong, and I do not want her strength to increase. If she's stronger then me then she will be able to stop my plan." Naraku said to Kikyo.

"I see." Kikyo said to Naraku.

Kotoyo and Getsuei are walking in between a canyon. Kotoyo is now awake and is walking along side Getsuei. Kagura has found Kotoyo and Kotoyo could sense a presence. Kotoyo stopped walking and looked around, Getsuei stopped also.

"What is it lady Kotoyo? Why have we stopped?" Getsuei asked Kotoyo.

"We are not alone, were being watched." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Really? Is it that Sesshomaru gain?" Getsuei asked Kotoyo.

"Not quite." Kagura said to both of them and laughed.

Getsuei and Kotoyo looked behind them, and Kagura was standing on top of a rock in the canyon. Kagura flew down in front of Kotoyo and Getsuei.

"Kotoyo I presume?" Kagura asked Kotoyo.

"How do you know my name?" Kotoyo asked Kagura.

"Naraku has sent me to kill you and that poor excuse of a man Sesshomaru." Kagura said to Kotoyo.

"Do not speak about Sesshomaru in that way around me!" Kotoyo snapped at Kagura.

"Oh, why not? " Kagura asked Kotoyo.

"I said so, that's why!" Kotoyo say's to Kagura.

"Oh, did I push a button? Sorry to burst your bubble but I have my eye on Sesshomaru. I refuse to kill him, but you just gave me more of a reason to kill you." Kagura said to Kotoyo.

"Well take your eye off him , or I'll make it so you'll have no eye to put on anyone. I hate to burst your little bubble to but I've already been with him." Kotoyo said to Kagura.

"What!" Kagura said to Kotoyo.

"You heard me! You snooze you lose! Now how do you wish to die? Fast and easy, or slow and painful?" Kotoyo said to Kagura.

Kotoyo raised her left hand and it was glowing magenta pink. Kotoyo whiled her hand around and whipped at Kagura. Kotoyo slashed her whips side to side in front of her walking to Kagrua while whipping her hand back and fourth. Kagura opened her fan and sent blades at Kotoyo but her blades got repelled right back at her with Kotoyo's whips.

"Dance of the dragon!" Kagura shouted.

A whirl of wind surrounded them. Kotoyo could not see Kagura, and the wind was heavy.

Kagura opened her fan again and sent blades Kotoyo again, Kotoyo got hit by the blade's a few times. Kagura kept attacking until Kotoyo fell down.

Getsuei was watching and was outraged. Getsuei could see through the wind with no problem since he is a dragon. Getsuei arches his neck back and puffed out his chest. Getsuei's mouth was glowing a bright white, then Getsuei released shooting stars out of his mouth at Kagura. Kagura got hit and flew back from the impact of the stars hitting her. Getsuei ran to Kotoyo to protect her. Kotoyo's eye's were glowing red to blue, Kotoyo began to transform.

"Stupid dragon! I will kill you too!" Kagura said to Getsuei.

"Not likely!" Getsuei said to Kagura.

"Stardust!" Getsuei shouted then puffed up his chest and shot a beam of yellow dust into the sky. Then Getsuei shut his mouth, nothing happened. Getsuei's eye's began to glow yellow and he was staring at Kagura.

"Is that it?" Kagura asked Getsuie.

Kotoyo's fully transformed and now along side Getsuei. Getsuei is still staring at Kagur with yellow glowing eyes. Then out of no where a gigantic star the size of a truck cam flying out of the sky above Kagura's head. Kotoyo looked up with all three heads, and can see the star. Kagura look's up and gasps. Kagura goes to run out of the way of the star. Getsuei's eye's followed Kagura, and that star was going to hit what ever Getsuei eye's were fixed on. Kagura ran just before the star almost hit but the star followed. Kagura screamed "Dance of the dragon!" Wind circled around and held the star back from landing. The wind forced the star up and hurled it into a side of a mountain in the canyon. After the star hit the mountain had a big hole in it , and it was smoking. Getsuei was mad his attack was blocked and his eye's stopped glowing.

"Kotoyo, so you're a mutt too? Why wonder Sesshomaru was with you, he probably seen a mirror image of him self, Since he is in love with him self." Kagura said to Kotoyo.

"Shut up! At least he has taste, who would want a wind bag like you?" Kotoyo asked Kagrua.

Kotoyo then jumped at Kagura, Kagura used a whirlwind attack on Kotoyo and held Kotoyo back from landing on her. Kagrua shot blades out of her fan at Kotoyo with the wind. Kotoyo got cut a lot and thrown from the wind. Kotoyo disappeared after she landed. Kagrua stopped the wind , and was wondering where Kotoyo went. Getsuei was looking for Kotoyo too.

"What did you do to Kotoyo?" Getsuei asked Kotoyo.

"I did nothing, you stupid dragon." Kagura said to Getsuei.

Gestuei slashed his claws at Kagura."Lunar shards!" Getsuei shouted, and blue spike's came flying out of his claws. Kagura tried to use wind to block the spikes but she got hit. Kotoyo appeared out of no where behind Kagrua. Kagrua felt warm breath down her neck, Kagura turned quick, gasped, and was shocked to see Kotoyo. Kagrua went to run, but Kotoyo's head's picked Kagrua up from behind the kimono. Kotoyo shook Kagura like a rag doll in her mouth , then slammed her against some rocks in the canyon. Kotoyo finally released Kagrua by throwing her into a large boulder. Kagura got up and whirled a wind of rocks at Kotoyo. Getsuei watched the two go at it. Getsuie did another starlight attack on Kagura. The attack hit Kagura, Kagura was getting tiered out by the two attacking her. Kotoyo ran to Kagura and kicked dirt up in her eyes. Kagura could not see because dirt was in her eyes, Kotoyo's left head oozed blue goo out of her mouth over top of Kagura. The goo covered Kagrua from the shoulders down, and froze solid. Kagrua was frozen by incredibly thick ice, and couldn't move. Kotoyo went back to her normal form and got right up into Kagrua's face.

"Why do you aid Naraku? I can sense you do not wish to no longer do as he says. You fight as if you do not care. Why aid him if you do not wish to?" Kotoyo asked Kagura.

"That's none of your business! Go ahead kill me I don't care. I warn you though, touch Sesshomaru and my spirit will haunt you." Kagrua said to Kotoyo.

"You're the one who should keep away from Sesshomaru. If you do not, I will kill you and your spirit. Your spirit will rot in hell if you died, you can not haunt me." Kotoyo said to Kagura.

Kotoyo whipped Kagrua in the face a few time's. Kotoyo then got her blade's out and went to kill Kagura with them.

"Kotoy, Stop!" Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"Why?" Kotoyo asked Getsuei.

"Spare her life. She is a troubled soul. It's not her fault, let her live." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"But!" kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Someone has control over her soul, it is not her fault." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"Fine!" Kotoyo said to Getsuei

Kotoyo shook her head and walked to Getsuei.

"Stand back." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"You do realize when I am free I will kill you both." Kagrua said to them both.

Getsuei puffed his chest and his mouth started glowing purple.

"Moon dust!" Getsuei shouts, then spits purple glittery dust into the air at Kagura. Kagura screamed thinking she was going to die. Kagrua closed her eye's and rested he head on the ice. Kotoyo picked up a stick and poked Kagura in the head, and Kagura's head shifted.

"Did you kill her?" Kotoyo asked Getsuei.

"No, she is just in a deep slumber. Moon dust is a sleep attack, it allows me to put my enemy into a deep sleep for a long time." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

"Oh, Cool." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Shall we be on our way?" Getsuei asked Kotoyo.

"Yes." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

Kotoyo and Getsuei started walking again on the path they were on in the canyon.

Naraku appeared after the two were gone, and revered the dragon's sleeping spell and awoken Kagura.

"Why did you allow them to live?" Naraku asked Kagura.

"Do you think I purposely let them go! That Kotoyo is stronger then you thought. With the aid of the dragon she's even more stronger." Kagura said to Naraku.

"I expected better of you, your so useless." Naraku said to Kagura.

Naraku raised his hand at Kagura and melted the ice around her.

"I promise it will not happen again." Kagura said to Naraku.

"Oh, I know it wont, there wont be a next time. I have some one else to do my deed, I over heard you say you refuse to kill Sesshomaru, how foolish of you to say a thing. Your lucky your life is spared, now get out of my sight. I will summon you when I need your assistants again." Naraku said to Kagura.

"As you wish." Kagura said to Naraku.

Kagura took off and out of Naraku sight and Naraku went back to his castle.

End of chapter next 22 (Kotoyo and Kouga's second mistake.)


	22. InuYasha2Chapter22

Sorry for the delay but here's chapter 22... (Kotoyo and Kouga's second mistake...)

Getsuei and Kotoyo are in the woods and no longer in the canyon, Getsuei stops walking in the middle of the woods and turns to Kotoyo on his left.

"Kotoyo, I am hungry, stay here and I will return shortly." Getsuei say's to Kotoyo.

"Okay, I'll take a nap then, im tiered." Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Okay, I'll try to hurry. Would you like anything?" Getsuei asked Kotoyo.

"Sure, bring me back a surprise, okay?" Kotoyo said to Getsuei.

"Okay, you got it." Getsuei said to Kotoyo.

Getsuei walked off into the woods out of Kotoyo's sight. Kotoyo leaned against a big tree and slid down. Kotoyo stretched out, sitting up against the tree, folded her arms and fell asleep.

Kouga, Ayame, and there comrades were walking in the area where Kotoyo was fast asleep. Kouga and Ayame had a disagreement, and Kouga strayed away from the group and was walking on his own.

Kouga was stomping through the woods, with the argument he and Ayame had over something so little, when he tripped and fell over Kotoyo unknowingly.

"Hay!" Kouga shouted in anger.

Kouga got up from his fall, stood up and looked around. He then spotted Kotoyo lying there to the right of him against a tree sleeping. Kotoyo slowly opened her eyes because she felt something bump into her, and looked up at Kouga on her left.

"Hay your self! Clumsy wolf!" Kotoyo said to Kouga, then Kotoyo her self stood up.

"Oh, it's you! So where's that mutt Sesshomaru. He actually let you off your leash?" Kouga said to Kotoyo and smiled.

"I'll give you a leash, it's none of your business where he is." Kotoyo said to Kouga.

"Oh, really? I might enjoy that to much. He is so foolish to leave such a beautiful lady such as your self alone out here once again." Kouga said to Kotoyo and still smiled.

"I don't need his assistance! Thank you very much!" Kotoyo said to Kouga giving him a dirty look.

"Well did you decide weather your going to be my wife or not?" Kouga asked Kotoyo.

Kotoyo rolled her eye's and sighed shaking her head saying "When will you ever learn wolf, I'll never be your's not now, not ever. I thought wolfs were supposed to be smart, you sure are dumb for a wolf."

"Yeah wolfs also don't allow the female to have the decision either, I claim you, your mine!" Kouga said to Kotoyo.

Unfortunately it was a day Kotoyo couldn't use her powers, and was week. Kouga did not give Kotoyo an option, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along. Kotoyo was struggling for her freedom, and trying to break free but it was no use. Kotoyo and Kouga crossed a clear path in the woods after Kouga dragged Kotoyo for a while. Little did they know they have crossed a clear path that Sesshomaru and Rin were walking on. Sesshomaru stopped and had stopped Ah and Un from walking with Rin on Ah and Un's back. Sesshomaru could hear voice's coming from the woods on the left of him on the path he was on. Sesshomaru heard a familiar female voice shout "Let me go!" from the left of his path. After a few minute's Sesshomaru could hear something heading his way from the left where the voice came from. Then Sesshomaru heard a familiar male voice say "No! Your coming with me, I've claimed you now stop fighting me!" Sesshomaru could now see it what was coming his way, it was Kotoyo and Kouga but they were in a distance from Sesshomaru and could not see him. Kotoyo and Kouga were too busy arguing and didn't notice Sesshomaru was there watching, and Sesshomaru did not like what he was seeing. Before they crossed Sesshomaru's path from the left to the right, Kotoyo's left hand was free, Kouga had Kotoyo by the right hand dragging her. Kotoyo seen a small skinny tree on there way, and she grabbed on to it with her left hand. Kouga noticed this and stopped and tryed to pull her off the tree. Kouga let go of Kotoyo, Kotoyo wrapped her arms around the tree and glared at Kouga.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Kotoyo shouted.

"No your coming with me!" Kouga shouted back.

Kouga then got behind Kotoyo, grabbed her from under neath her arms and pulled her with all his might. Kouga successfully pulled Kotoyo off the tree and continued to pull her along.

"Let me go! Stupid wolf! You'll be sorry!" Kotoyo screamed.

"No! Will you shut up already!" Kouga yelled.

Kouga now dragged Kotoyo across the path and in front but in a distance from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was watching this stupidity, and was getting very angry with Kouga.

"Mangey wolf, let me go!" Kotoyo shouted again.

Kouga ignored Kotoyo and just continued to drag her, they were now on the right of Sesshomaru in the woods but still seeable. Sesshomaru glared at Kouga and was growling under his breath, Sesshomaru watched them go off into the woods to where he couldn't see them no longer, but he could still hear them. Out of no where Sesshomaru heard a loud bang from where they left out of sight. Sesshomaru looked to the right of him wondering what the noise was, then Kotoyo came into his sight again. Kotoyo was running out of the woods across Sesshomaru's path and to his left, but in a distance. Kouga appeared from the same way Kotoyo came from and was chasing Kotoyo to grab her back. Kotoyo was almost out of Sesshomaru's sight but Kouga caught Kotoyo before she could run into the left side of the woods. Kouga then lifted Kotoyo up and swung her around his shoulder to carry her, but Kotoyo did not go silently. Kotoyo kept kicking and hitting Kouga so he'd let her go but he put up with it and just continued walking. Kotoyo managed to grab one of her blades out to hit Kouga in the head with ,but Kouga realized she had the weapon and dropped her right in front of Sesshomaru's path. Kotoyo got up to run now she was dropped, but Kouga went to grab her. Kotoyo swung her weapon at Kouga keeping him back from her, Kouga managed to grab her left arm, Kotoyo then hit Kouga in the side of the head with the weapon. Kouga let go of her to rub his head, then went after her again. Kotoyo managed to get to the left side of Sesshomaru's path but was caught. Kotoyo went to slash at Kouga with the blades now but Kouga jumped back. Kouga then kicked the weapons out of her hands, and hurt her hands.

"Ow! Stupid wolf! That hurt!" Kotoyo shouted.

"Oh well!" Kouga shouted back.

Kouga then grabbed Kotoyo by the right arm and pulled her along once again. Kotoyo kept fighting and tried to not walk with him, but he still dragged her.

"Let go of me!" Kotoyo shouted.

"No! Will you shut up women! Your coming with me like it or not!" Kouga shouted back.

"No Im not!" Kotoyo shouted.

"Yes you are!" Kouga shouted back again.

Then Kouga dragged her out of Sesshomaru's sight on the right side of his path into the woods. Sesshomaru walked up to where they were crossing him back and fourth, and glared into the woods Kouga dragged Kotoyo into. Sesshomaru almost stepped on Kotoyo's weapon witch lied on the ground before him, where they were dropped. Sesshomaru kneeled down and picked up Kotoyo's blade's examining them. Sesshomaru heard Kotoyo scream "Ouch!" out loud, and then he could no longer hear them. Sesshomaru then heard Kouga say " Good, her mouth stopped! Finally peace and quiet." Sesshomaru looked up when he heard her scream, and Kouga say what he said. Sesshomaru was outraged, and was glaring into the woods. Kotoyo wouldn't shut up and kept fighting him. Kotoyo got Kouga mad to the point where Kouga hit Kotoyo and knocked her out cold. Sesshomaru stood up still glaring into the woods, with Kotoyo's blades in his hands. Sesshomaru then hooked Kotoyo's blades onto his sword belt, then turned to Rin.

Rin had Ah and Un walk up next to Sesshomaru then Rin said to Sesshomaru "Oh my, poor Kotoyo."

"Rin, stay here. Do not follow me. Stay with Ah and Un, I will return shortly." Sesshomaru said to Rin.

"Are you going after her lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Stay here." Sesshomaru said to Rin.

"What! Lord Sesshomaru, I thought you hated her, why are you going after her?" Rin asked Sesshomaru, and was surprised to hear Sesshomaru was going to go after Kotoyo.

Sesshomaru did not answer her and sighed, then he just turned to the direction Kouga and Kotoyo went and waled off. Sesshomaru then had a ball of light form around him and he took off into the sky with in the ball of light.

Kouga and Kotoyo had come to the end of the woods and into a clear grassy field, and Kotoyo was hanging over Kouga's shoulder still out cold. Ayame and there comrades were coming the opposite way in the field and ran into Kouga and Kotoyo. When Ayame was in front of Kouga, Kouga rolled his eye's and said "What do you want!"

"Kouga! Who's that!" Ayame asked Kouga, looking at Kotoyo draped over his shoulder.

"My new future wife! For get about my promise Ayame, I've ben after this one for some time!" Kouga said to Ayame.

"What! But, But, Don't you care about me!" Ayame said to Kouga.

Kouga did not answer her, and noticed a ball of light in the sky flying there way. Ayame and there comrades all looked up at what Kouga was starting at, and could see the ball of light too. The white ball of light flew down in front of Kouga. It was Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru slashed at Kouga as he landed in front of Kouga knocking him down. Kouga had big a big scratch mark on his face, and was dripping with blood. Kotoyo had fell off Kouga's shoulder as he fell down from Sesshomaru's impact. Kouga stood up and picked up Kotoyo who was lying on the ground next to him, and swung her around his shoulder again.

"Oh, I thought I smelt a mutt!" Kouga said to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Both Kouga's comrades said in fear and ran, Ayame's comrades had ran off with them.

Ayame went to run over to Kouga, but Sesshomaru put his right arm out and caught her by the throat and held her up in front of him with a tight grip.

"Let her go!" Kouga yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Why? Why do you care?" Sesshomaru asked Kouga.

"Drop her!" Kouga yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Release Kotoyo, and I'll think about releasing her." Sesshomaru said to Kouga.

Sesshomaru gave Kouga a evil grin and then tightened his grip on Ayame's neck, Ayame was struggling but now couldn't fight it.

"Let her go!" Kouga yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Do as I asked and I will think about it. " Sesshomaru said to Kouga.

"No!" Kouga said to Sesshomaru.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said to Kouga.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip even more on Ayame's neck. Kotoyo was still out cold, and Kouga tried to kick Sesshomaru's hand off Ayame's throat. Sesshomaru whirled his left hand's whips at Kouga, and stopped him from kicking. Ayame's face was now turning blue, and Ayame closed her eyes and was lifeless in Sesshomaru's hand. Kouga did care about Ayame, and just wanted Kotoyo because of her beauty. Kouga did not want Ayame to die and couldn't bear to see her in the condition she was in. Kouga then pulled Kotoyo off his shoulder and cradled her in his arms, and shoved her into Sesshomaru to make Sesshomaru drop Ayame. Sesshomaru caught Kotoyo with his left arm, but still had Ayame choking in his right hand.

"Here! Take her! Not let Ayame go!" Kouga yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Oh, but why? Do you care for her? I thought you wanted Kotoyo, make up your mind." Sesshomaru said to Kouga sarcastically.

"Let her go! You can have Kotoyo, Let her go you stinking mutt!" Kouga yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." Sesshomaru said to Kouga.

Kouga tried to kick Sesshomaru again to knock Ayame out of hand, but Sesshomaru had Kotoyo leaning against his chest, and around his left arm. Sesshomaru was able to catch Kouga's foot with his left hand, and dug his poisonous nails into Kouga's foot. Then Sesshomaru glared at Kouga, Sesshomaru then released Ayame and just dropped her on the ground. Sesshomaru then pulled Kouga by the leg, and grabbed Kouga by the throat with the same hand Ayame was in. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Kouga and held him up. Ayame was on the ground gasping for air and was very week. Sesshomaru waited until Kouga was week in his grip and then pulled Kouga closer to him.

"If you dare touch Kotoyo again, I will kill you!" Sesshomaru whispered into Kouga's ear.

Getsuei had found them and was worried about Kotoyo. Getsuie was behind Sesshomaru watching. Seshomaru held Kouga up again far out then dropped him out of his hand. Kouga was next to Ayame and was gasping for air. Sesshomaru then examined Kotoyo and realized she was lifeless. Sesshomaru glared and growled, then whipped his left hand's whips out at Kouga. Sesshomaru's whips wrapped around Kougas leg like a rope. Then Sesshomaru pulled the whip around Kouga's leg, causing Kouga to be dragged towards him.

"Let go of me mutt!" Kouga shouted while still gasping for air.

"Look's like your exasperation date is today you poor, poor wolf. What did you do to Kotoyo!" Sesshomaru demanded to know.

"She's just unconscious! Relax flea bag." Kouga said to Sesshomaru.

"Oh, is that all?" Sesshomaru said to Kouga.

Sesshomaru pulled Kouga closer to him with his whips that were holding Kouga tight like a rope. Then Sesshomaru grabbed Kouga by then neck with his right hand and lifted him in front of him. Sesshomaru then scratched Kouga in the face with his left claws, and then punched Kouga in the face, and stomach hard. Sesshomaru had knocked Kouga out could, and then released Kouga. Sesshomaru towered over Kouga, and said to Kouga lying in front of him unconscious, "Now, stupid wolf tell me. How dose it feel to be unconscious?" Sesshomaru shook his head at Kouga laying there on the ground motionless. Then Sesshomaru turned to Kotoyo and kneeled down next to her.

Getsuei came over closer to them and said "Sesshomaru? thank you for helping lady Kotoyo."

Sesshomaru looked up at Getsuei and asked "Who are you?"

"Im Kotoyo's friend, we met along the way. Me and her have ben traveling." Getsuei said to Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Oh, really?" Sesshomaru said to Getsuie.

"Yes." Getsuei said to Sesshomaru.

Then Sesshomaru looked at Kotoyo again, and brushed her hair from out of her face. Sesshomaru put his hands under Kotoyo and pulled her toward him, then he had placed Kotoyo's right arm around his neck, and lied her right hand on her stomach. Sesshomaru lifted Kotoyo up and stood up with her in his arms.

"You can come if you want. Im taking her with me." Sesshomaru said to Getsuie.

"Oh, okay. Would you like me to carry her for you? You can put her on my back if you'd like." Getsuie said to Sesshomaru.

"No, I'll carry." Sesshomaru said to Getsuie.

Sesshomaru started walking off, and Getsuie followed.

End of Chapter... Next Chapter 23 (Kotoyo has awaken..)


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry again my pc had to get fixed, and I got it returned with no word program, I finally got one so now I can updated. Sorry, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 23 (Kotoyo has awakens..)

Sesshomaru and Getsuie kept walking until theyve reached Rin and Ah-Un at the path in the woods Sesshomaru's journey had gotten interrupted on. Sesshomaru walked up to Rin then stopped in frount of her and said "Come on lets go."

Rin, looked at Sesshomaru then nodded her head yes, and then looked at Getsuie and asked "Lord Sesshomaru, who is this?"

Sesshomaru looked at Getsuie and then back at Rin and said "he's Kotoyo's friend."

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru and said "Will he be traveling with us?"

Sesshomaru turned to start walking with Kotoyo in his arms and said "I don t care what he dose."

Rin got on to Ah-Un's back, and started following Sesshomaru, Getsuie followed too and walked along side of Ah-Un. Rin kept staring at Getsuie trying to figure out what he was.

Getsuie knew Rin was staring at her, and knew she was full of questions. Getsuie looked at Rin and asked "What do you wish to ask?"

Rin flinched in shock that Getsuie spoke, Rin wasn't sure what to think, and asked "Did you just talk?

Getsuie smiled at Rin and said "Yes, I did."

Rin was surprised, then asked "What are you?"

Getsuie laughed, then said "I'm a dragon, what did you think I was."

Rin looked at Ah-Un's neck, then looked back at Getsuie and asked "Ah-Un is a dragon, how come he cant talk? Are you sure your a dragon, I never seen a dragon with fur."

Getsuie smiled at Rin and said "Yes I'm sure. You see I'm a lunar dragon, and my kind is rare. I just happened to be a furry dragon, and only some dragon's are born with the gift to talk, and some are not. Like Ah-Un here can only speak in dragon tongue, and I can speak many languages."

Rin smiled at Getsuie and said " Oh thats neat, can I touch your fur? What dose it feel like?"

Getsuie leaned his head over toward Rin and said "Go ahead, find out for your self."

Rin pated Getsuie on the neck, and was surprised on how soft his fur felt. Rin smiled and said "Oh wow, your fur is so soft! So what happened to Kotoyo?"

Getsuie adjusted his head back to normal, then made a straight face and said " Well I don't know really. I went out to get food, and came back and found Sesshomaru threatening some wolf demon to hand her over. The wolf demon had Kotoyo and she was passed out, he said something to Sesshomaru that she was only un conscience."

Rin's eye's widened in fear thinking about that wolf demon and said "Oh, I don t like that wolf demon. He and his wolf's killed the villagers in my village, and me. Lord Sesshomaru brought me back to life with his sword some how and he's protected me ever since then."

Sesshomaru could hear there conversation, and kept looking down at Kotoyo to see if she has awaken yet. When Sesshomaru looked up Kotoyo had woken. Kotoyo started to stretch a bit, then threw her arm around Sesshomaru's neck and was hugging him. Sesshomaru looked down at Kotoyo, Kotoyo's eye's slowly began to open. Once Kotoyo's eye's opened she realized who was carrying her and began to flinch and said 'Put me down!"

Sesshomaru tried to put Kotoyo down gently, but Kotoyo kept fidgeting and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru stopped walking, so did Ah-Un and Getsuie. Sesshomaru reached his hand out to Kotoyo to help her up, but Kotoyo looked up at Sesshomaru angrily and said "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid! You will just drag me like that wolf!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kotoyo and said "I have no intension of dragging you."

Kotoyo got up, and dusted her self of, then asked "Why were you carrying me, what do you want?"

Sesshomaru sighed, looked at Kotoyo and said " I want you to come back."

Kotoyo rolled her eyes and shook her head no and said "Oh no, why so you can torment me again, and lie some more."

Sesshomaru sighed again then said "No, I did not mean what I had said. Will you accept my proposal or not?"

Kotoyo turned and said "I don't think so." Then Kotoyo walked off into the woods quickly. Sesshomaru watched Kotoyo walk off and said "Fine, lets go Rin." Then Sesshomaru began to continue on his way. Getsuie looked at Sesshomaru and said "Wait!" Then Getsuie ran up along side Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Getsuie and said "What is it?"

Getsuie looked at Sesshomaru and said "Wait here, and I will retrieve her."

Sesshomaru glared at Getsuie and said "She has made her choice."

Getsuie looked down, then up at Sesshomaru shaking his head no and said "No, she did not give her honest answer. I can see right through her. Wait here and I promise I will bring her back. If you really want her back, then you'ed wait."

Sesshomaru looked to the side, then back at Getsuie and said " You have an hour, if your not back. Then we will leave, and if you ever cross my path again, I will kill you."

Getsuie flinched his head at that remark then looked all around, and said " Okay, you got it." Getsuie ran off and yelled "I will be right back!"

Getsuie ran off into the direction Kotoyo walked off. Getsuie caught up with Kotoyo and said "Wait, Kotoyo!"

Kotoyo stopped walking, turned around to look at Getsuie and said " What do you want?"

Getsuie flinched and said "That isn't very nice."

Kotoyo rolled her eyes, then looked at Getsuie and said "I'm sorry, I got allot on my mind."

Getsuie walked up to Kotoyo and said "Why did you turn him down? You know you want to go back to him."

Kotoyo looked down then said "I don't know, I just don't want history to repeat its self."

Getsuie said "I don't think it will, just go back and at least hear what he has to say."

Kotoyo thought about it for a few minutes, then said "Okay, I guess I will listen, I'm only doing this for you." Then Kotoyo headed back to where Sesshomaru was waiting, and Getsuie followed and said "Thanks."

Kotoyo arrived and walked up to Sesshomaru and said "Okay, why do you want me back? Didn't you say you don't care about anyone?"

Sesshomaru smirked and said "Well, I didn't mean what I had said."

Kotoyo paced and thought for a minute and said "Well I don't know I just don't want history to repeat it's self, I mean do you even love me? Or do you not like you said."

Sesshomaru looked to the side and sighed and said "As I said, I did not mean what I said, Yes I do."

Kotoyo got up closer to Sesshomaru and said " You do what?"

Sesshomaru sighed and said " I love you, yes I care about you. Don't be so naive, why do you think I'm asking you to come back. If I didn't I wouldn't care what you do."

Kotoyo was surprised Sesshomaru had admitted to such a thing, and said " well I Don't know I just Don't want history.." Kotoyo got cut off by Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru said "Kotoyo." Then walked up closer to Kotoyo, and put his arms around her. Sesshomaru kissed Kotoyo and said "It wont, I promise." Kotoyo blushed, and her face turned bet red from blushing. Kotoyo smiled while still blushing and said "Well, since you put it that way, Okay."

Sesshomaru smiled at Kotoyo and said "Great, lets be on our way then."

Sesshomaru garbed Kotoyo's hand, and they began walking side by side. Ah-Un, and Getsuie followed. Rin was happy to see Kotoyo was back in the group and said to Getsuie "I'm happy Kotoyo decided to come back, I missed her."

Getsuie smiled and said " I knew she'ed come back, I just had to encourage her to go with her feelings, and not with her anger."

Rin smiled at Getsuie and said " How do you do that, How did you know?"

Getsuie smiled at Rin and said " I can read into the heart and soul, it's something us dragons can do. I knew how she truly felt, and so I got her to come back."

Rin yawn'ed and said "Oh." Then Rin leaned against Ah-Un and fell asleep.

Next Chapter 24 ...( InuYasha takes a day off..)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24... (InuYasha take's a day off..)

The next day after Sesshomaru got back together with Kotoyo, InuYasha decided he needed a day off.

In the morning InuYasha was walking toward the well, and everyone else was following him. InuYasha wanted to spend the day with Kagome alone in Kagome's era. Kagome didn't mind and liked the idea, Sango and Miroku din't mind either, but Shippo on the other hand wasn't sure it was a good idea. Shippo ran up next to InuYasha, walked beside him and asked "Are you sure you want to go for the whole day InuYasha, what if a demon attacks us or Naraku while your gone?"

InuYasha groaned by being annoyed and did not answer Shippo's question.

Miroku and Sango were walking behind InuYasha, and Miroku said "Now don't worry Shippo, Sango and I can handel it if anything goes wrong. Let the two have some time to there self. Now InuYasha don't worry about us, you could use a break."

InuYasha folded his arms inside his sleeve's, glanced back at Miroku and said "Thanks."

They reached the well and stopped walking and said there goodbye's. InuYasha looked at Kagome who was standing next to him on the right, he grabbed her hand and said " Ready Kagome?"

Kagome nodded her head yes, then turned to look at Naraku, Sango and Shippo and said "See you guy's later."

Sango waived, and Miroku said "Bye, have fun."

InuYasha and Kagome jumped down the well, before they knew it they were on Kagome's property in the shark where the well sat in. InuYasha looked up at the top of the well, picked up Kagome and jumped up out of the well. InuYasha set Kagome down, looked forward at the door to the shack and said "So, what do you want to do now were here Kagome?"

Kagome thought for a moment and said " Well I could take you into town, are you hungry InuYasha?"

InuYasha turned his head to the right to look at Kagome and said "Yeah, why?"

Kagome smiled and said "Well we can go into town, and go out to eat for a change. It would be like a date."

InuYasha looked at Kagome with a confused look and said "What's that mean?"

Kagome giggled and said "I mean we can go to a place that cooks and serves food, and eat it there in there restaurant. After that I'ill show you around town, we could go shopping it wold be fun. A date is when two people who are going out or love each other go out alone and spend time together."

InuYasha looked at Kagome with a smile and said "Oh I get it, that sounds fun, but Kagome I think I know what a date is."

Kagome looked at InuYasha up and down, stood back, rubbed her hand on her chin and said " Hum, we have to do something about your clothes and your ears."

InuYasha looked down at his kimono then looked at Kagome and said "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Kagome giggled and said "People in Tokyo don't wear kimono's anymore. Come on I'ill see if my mom has anything you could wear."

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and pulled him along, they ran out of the shack and to her house. While they were running InuYasha said "Your mom? I am not wearing womens clothes!"

Kagome ignored the comment, and arrived at her door. Kagome opened the door and lead InuYasha in. Kagome and InuYasha walked into the Kitchen but no one was there. Kagome then lead InuYasha into the living room and called out "Mom!"

Kagome's mom was upstair's and heard Kagome and answered back saying "What is it Kagome?"

InuYasha sat down on the ouch, then Kagome responded by saying "Mom, can you come here please?"

Kagome's mom responded by saying "I'm up stairs Kagome, hold on a second."

Kagome sat down on the couch next to InuYasha on the left side, InuYasha folded his arms with annoyed look on his face and said "I am not wearing women's clothes."

Kagome laughed, looked at InuYasha and said "You thought I meant my mother's clothes! Don't be so silly, my father and my mother are devoiced now, and he left some of his clothes behind when he left. I was going to see if you could borrow some of my dad's clothes."

InuYasha sighed in relief, he smiled and said "Oh, okay."

Kagome's mother came into the living room and said "Hello InuYasha."

InuYasha looked at Kagome's mom and said "Hello."

Kagome's mom looked at Kagome and said "Hi dear, what is it?"

Kagome looked at her mom and said "Mom, I'm taking InuYasha into town today. I was wondering if you have any of dad's clothes he left here that InuYasha could use, because he cant go to town in his Kimono."

Kagome's mom smiled and said "Sure Kagome, look in the closet on the right side in my room, and you can take your pick."

Kagome ran upstairs and into her mother's room and found a lot of clothes, shoe's clone and more. Kagome picked out a nice white sleeve-less t-shirt with capri khaki jeans, white socks and sandals. Kagome set them on the bed and put the rest away, then called for InuYasha to come upstairs. InuYasha went upstairs into Kagome's mom's room. InuYasha stood in the door way looking at Kagome, then glanced at the clothes laid out on the bed. Kagome smiled and said "I picked these out for you, try them on then let me see."

InuYasha said okay and Kagome left the room closing the door behind her. Kagome waited outside the door until InuYasha was finished. InuYasha opened the door when he was finished and looked very cute in the outfit Kagome had picked. Kagome smiled and said "Wow, you look good!"

InuYasha looked down at the clothes he was wearing and asked "You think so?"

Kagome nodded her head, then told him "Okay, good they fit, now come with me, you need to take a bath. Wash with shampoo, conditioner and soap, then put the clothes on after your done. I think to hide your ears I'm going to put your hair in a tie so your hair covers them."

InuYasha said " Take a bath, how? What's shampoo, conditioner, and soap? Why are you going to put my hair in a tie and make me look like a girl?"

Kagome laughed and said "Come with me." InuYasha followed Kagome into the bathroom, and Kagome turned the water on and filled the tub with soothing warm water. Kagome poured some of her brother's bath oil for men in the tub as it filled up. Kagome grabbed the bottle of shampoo in her right hand, and the conditioner in her left. Kagome held up the bottle in her right hand in front of InuYasha's face and said "This is shampoo, you put some in your hand, and rub it in your hair until your hair gets bubbly. Then once bubbly sink down under water and rinse the shampoo off." Then Kagome held up the bottle in her left hand and said "This is conditioner, this you put on the same way as the shampoo but after you wash the shampoo out of your hair. When you put this in, rub it in and then let it sit for two minutes then you wash it out of your hair the same way." Kagome set dow the bottle's on the ledge of the tub then picked up a rag, with a soap bar and said "This cloth is a rag, and this bar is soap. You use soap to clean your body, you wrap the rag around the bar of soap and rub it all over your body. Once your body is covered in suds of soap rinse the soap off you. Once your done, pull this lever here to let the water go down the drain." Kagome put the soap and rag down on the ledge of the bath tub also and then picked up the towel. Once your done you get out of the tub, and use this towel to dry your self off before you put the clothes on. Oh and InuYasha when you put them on again, please tuck in the shirt. Call me when your done, okay?" Then Kagome left with out giving InuYasha a chance to speak. InuYasha had remembered what Kagome said, got in the tub and took the bath. Once he was finished InuYasha called for Kagome. Kagome went into the bathroom with a brush and hair tie, then told InuYasha to take a seat on a chair she had brought into the bathroom out of the hall way.

InuYasha sat down and Kagome began to brush his hair. InuYasha complained and yelled when Kagome pulled a knot, Kagome continued to brush and said "Well if you took better care of your hair it would not hurt so much! So stop complaining!" InuYasha folded his arms and grumbled under his breath. Once Kagome was finished and all the knots were out of InuYasha's hair, it looked long silky and smooth. Kagome pulled some of his hair back and tucked his ears under his hair so they would not show. Kagome left the bangs hang out, and strands of hair on both sides of his face. InuYasha's hair looked so nice pulled back in a hair tie. Kagome ran into her moms room and grabbed a bottle of her dad's clone he had left there and sprayed it on InuYasha. Once she was done Kagome said "There done, you look and smell sharp InuYasha. Now wait downstairs, and let me get ready, I'ill be quick."

Kagome went to her room and found black jeans, and a white blouse. Kagome went into the bathroom, and InuYasha went downstairs. Kagome's mom was surprised on how nice InuYasha looked. Kagome's mom said "You look very nice InuYasha, Kagome did a good job. So how are you and Kagome getting along?"

InuYasha din't really like what he was wearing because he wanted his kimono, and he din't like how part of his chest, and arms were exposed by the sleeve-less shirt, but he din't complain and wore it for Kagome. InuYasha looked down at the clothes, then back at Kagome's mom and said "Thanks, were getting along real fine. How are you, grandpa and Souta doing?"

While the were talking Kagome had finished and was finally ready and came down stairs. Kagome had her hair up in a pony tail with a black matching hair scrunchy, and a necklace on with a pegasus inside a crystal heart. InuYasha looked at Kagome when she entered the room and was in awe. InuYasha thought she looked and smelt very beautiful.

Kagome walked up and asked "Ready InuYasha?"

InuYasha nodded his head yes, he stood next to Kagome and grabbed her hand. Kagome said "Bye mom, were going."

Kagome's mom said "Okay dear, now you two have fun. Wait Kagome, do you need money?"

Kagome reached in her pocketbook and pulled out her credit card and said "No thanks mom, I got my credit card on me. Don't worry I wong go over my limit, bye mom."

As they were walking out Kagome warped her arm around InuYasha's, and InuYasha blushed. They walked into town, InuYasha had his hand in his pocket and asked " What's a credit card?"

Kagome looked at InuYasha on her left and said "A credit card is something adults have, you can buy a lot of stuff on with out having to use money. It's like plastic money, but you pay it back later on."

InuYasha said "Oh, aren't you a bit young for one, your no adult."

Kagome's face turned red and said " What's that! I'm almost an adult I'm 17 and I'ill be 18 soon, I act mature for my age and besides my mother co-signed and got it for me to use as long as I'm careful with it."

InuYasha said "h-eh, relax it was only a question. I see now, so where are we going first?"

Kagome calmed down and said "Well, I know a nice restaurant we could go to it's just around the corner."

InuYasha smiled at Kagome and said "Okay."

As they were walking Kagome ran into some of her school friends.

One of Kagome's friend's said "Hi Kagome!"

Another friend in the group said "I can see your still with that bad tempered guy."

InuYasha din't like that remark then gave the girl a angry look and said "What did you just say!"

Kagome looked at InuYasha and said "InuYasha! These are my friend's from school, don't you remember?"

InuYasha rolled his eye's and crossed his arms and said "Yeah I remember."

One of Kagome's friends said "What did you do to him Kagome, he looks so nice, and isn't wearing that old rag anymore."

InuYasha gave the girl a scary look and yelled at the girl "What's wrong with my kimono!"

Kagome looked at InuYasha and said " InuYasha! Don't make me do it, watch what you say, Or I'ill say it."

InuYasha folded his arms in anger and couldn't believe Kagome would threaten him with that and said "Are you honestly going to use that against me Kagome?"

Kagome said "Sorry, but these are my friends. Take it easy InuYasha."

Kagome looked at her friends and said "Girls this is my boyfriend and his name is InuYasha."

One of Kagome's friends said "Your going out with this guy still? What about Hojo?"

Kagome said " Well I like him a little, but I love InuYasha, so I've made up my mind."

Another one of Kagome's friends said "So your just going to drop him and strand him like that?"

Another friend said "Hojo is the hottest guy in school are you crazy?"

Kagome folded her arms, stuck her head up to the side and said "Nope, I've made up my mind. You can have him if you think he's so hot."

Kagome's friends thought she was so stupid for making a decision like that, as they were talking Hojo happened to be walking in there direction.

Hojo walked up to the group of lady's and said "Hello ladies."

Kagome's friends said "Hi!"

Hojo noticed Kagome there with InuYasha, Hojo walked up to Kagome and said "Hey Kagome."

Kagome said "Hey Hojo, how are you?"

Hojo said "I'm fine, so what are you doing later, would you go out with me this evening?"

Kagome said "No, I'm sorry but I'm not interested."

Hojo said "oh but why not?"

Hojo grabbed her hand and kissed it, and said "Come on Kagome you know you want to."

Kagome blushed and said "No, sorry I'm on a date already."

Hojo said "Who with this fool, come on lose the zero and get with a hero."

Kagome said "No, sorry."

Hojo said "Come on, please?"

InuYasha got jealous, then pushed Kagome gently behind him and stood in between her and Hojo. InuYasha pounded his fist in his hand remembering Hojo in the school the one day.

Kagome's friend said "Ooo, look at his muscle, I got-ta admit Kagome he's pretty hot too."

InuYasha stopped pounding his fist, crossed his arms and said in a mean tone of voice " Back off, or do you have memory loss, she's mine. Do you want me to do what I did last time at the school. Leave my Kagome alone, she told you no so take it as an answer and be on your way!"

Hojo shut his eye's and looked at InuYasha as if he disgusted him, and said "I was unaware when you knocked me out, it was a unfair hit. What's Kagome doing with a ill mannered bruit like you, she should be with some one civilized like me!"

InuYasha's face was red from anger, he growled a little and said "If you don't back off and shut up I'ill put you near your death bed!"

Hojo laughed and said "Oh please, I'm well trained in the arts, you would be the one on your death bead."

InuYasha smirked with an evil look on his face and said "Wan-a make a bet, h-eh-h-eh."

Hojo said "Oh please, your just all talk, come on Kagome."went to reach to grab Kagome's hand again but InuYasha shoved Hojo quite a way's and said "Din't I tell you to back off!"

Hojo got up, and walked up to InuYasha and threw his fist at him to punch him. InuYasha dodged each time and said "Come on, I'm giving you a chance to hit me, give me your best shot, gee your so slow."

Hojo swung some more but InuYasha kept dodging each one, InuYasha had enough playing and this time caught Hojo's fist with his hand and began to tighten his grip.

Hojo was impressed with InuYasha's strength and said "Ow! Your crushing my hand, your going to break it let go!"

Kagome's friend's were watching, and one of them said "Wow, that InuYasha is very strong."

InuYasha refused to let go, and Kagome allowed InuYasha to go at Hojo because he had it coming. Hojo kept screaming then grabbed InuYasha's hair and pulled it hard with his free hand to try to get InuYasha to let go. When Hojo did so it ruined InuYasha's hair style and reviled his dog ears.

One of Kagome's friends said "What is that on your boyfriend's head!"

Kagome din't know what to say and said "H-eh-h-eh, gee I don't know."

InuYasha shouted "Enough!" InuYasha kicked Hojo in the stomach to get him off his hair, then opened his hand and slashed and cut Hojo in the arm with his claws making a big deep cut. InuYasha then made a fist while Hojo was on the ground from the kick and punched him out.

Hojo fell on the sidewalk and was out cold, when InuYasha came over to the girls and Kagome, Kagome's friend's noticed the blood and that his hands had claws they also could make it clear that on his head were dog ears.

One of Kagome's friend's said "Kagome, is your boyfriend a alien, or mutant what's up with the claw's and dog ears?"

Kagome went to answer but InuYasha was hungry and his patient's were wearing thin and said "I'm a half demon okay! If you tell anyone I will kill you all, happy now?"

Kagome blushed then giggled and said "Yup, I'm dating a guy who's half human, and half demon."

Kagome's friend's gasped in fear and said 'Demon!"

Kagome said "He's not a mean demon though, just very protective."

One friend said "Your crazy!" Then ran in fear.

Another friend said "Oh cool! I swear I wont tell." Then she walked up to InuYasha and just had to touch the ears and said "I just Wan-a make sure my eye's aren't playing tricks on me."

InuYasha sighed and said "Grrr, why dose everyone have to touch my ears!"

Kagome smiled and said "Well we need to get going, were going to that new sea food restaurant that just opened up, were both hungry."

One of the girls said "Okay, see you later Kagome." Then they all walked off.

Kagome reached in her bag as InuYasha watched them walk off, and Kagome pulled out a piece of cloth. Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand gently and cleaned the blood off InuYasha's hand. InuYasha looked at Kagome when she grabbed his hand, then smiled and said "Thanks."

After she was done, InuYasha hugged her and kissed her.

They both blushed, then Kagome took out a hair brush and fixed InuYasha's hair style to cover his ears again and said "There all fixed, ready ?" InuYasha nodded and walked with Kagome to the restaurant.

Hojo was out cold on the side walk, a paramedic came to get him when someone noticed him on the side walk and called. InuYasha and Kagome were in the restaurant and were sitting at a booth so they could sit next to each other.

InuYasha sniffed the air, he became more hungry from the smell of the food. They got there menus and InuYasha din't know what's, what."

InuYasha observed the menu for a few minute's and said "Huh, no ramen noodles? What kind of a place is this?"

Kagome giggled and said "InuYasha, this is a sea food restaurant, they only have fish and shell fish."

InuYasha looked at the menu and mumbled about the fact they had no noodles. Then InuYasha found something and said "I want lobster."

Kagome smiled and said "Yeah me too, it come's stuffed with a piece of steak, salad, vegetable and potato."

InuYasha liked the sound of that and said "That sound's good, I want that."

Kagome smiled and said "All right, but remember use your silver wear, and chopstick's. Don't eat it with your hands, use your manners."

InuYasha looked at Kagome and said "Yeah, All right."

Kagome looked at the menu for drinks and said "InuYasha, do you like saki?"

InuYasha said " Yeah I do, are you going to get us some?"

The waiter came and said "Hello, are you all set or do you need a few more minutes?"

Kagome glanced at the menu and said "Yeah were ready."

The waiter got paper out and a pen and said "Okay what will you have?"

Kagome looked at the waiter and said "We both want the stuff lobster surf'n'turf."

The waiter said" Okay, how would you like your meat cooked?"

Kagome said "Make his medium rare, and mine just medium."

The waiter said" Okay, baked potato or mashed?"

Kagome said "Make them both baked, with butter sour cream and chives."

InuYasha looked at the seasoning bottle's on the table, and picked up the pepper. InuYasha sniffed it and sneezed, then he took the top off it, picked some up with his fingers and tasted it. Kagome and the waiter looked at him funny, after InuYasha made a face from it.

Kagome said "InuYasha!"

InuYasha said "What! I cant help it if it taste's's bad."

The waiter said"Right, Okay then, what kind of vegetable did you want, snow pea's, bamboo shoots, broccoli, or carrots?"

Kagome said "I want carrots."

InuYasha said "I want bamboo shoots."

The waiter said "Okay, and what kind of salad caesar or garden?"

Kagome said "Make them both garden."

The waiter said "Okay, what kind of dressing? We have blue cheese, ranch, creamy italian, thousand island, and french."

Kagome said "Ranch with both please."

The waiter said "Okay and what to drink?"

Kagome said "Two pepsi's, and two glasses of saki, oh and can we get the stuffed clam bacon cheddar melt appetizer?"

The waiter said "Okay, anything else?"

Kagome said "Nope that's it."

The waiter took the menu's and said "I'ill be back shortly with your drinks."

InuYasha put the pepper back, then picked up the steak sauce. InuYasha inspected it, then took the top off. InuYasha stuck his finger in it then tasted it and said "Mm-mm, this is good, try some Kagome."

Kagome made a sour face and said "Ewe, that's steak sauce, don't eat it like that!"

InuYasha leaned back and began to squirt the sauce into his mouth. Kagome grabbed the bottle, and said " Stop it! Your not supposed to do that!"

InuYasha crossed his arms and said "Then why do they put this stuff in jars on the table if there not there to eat?"

Kagome shook her head and said "There called seasonings, they add a flavor to your food when you sprinkle some or pour some on your food. You cant just eat it like that you'ill get sick!"

InuYasha leaned back with his arms still crossed and said "Yeah, what ever."

The waiter was back with there drink's and sat them down, and gave them straws for the pepsi.

The waiter said " Your appetizer will be out shortly."

Kagome said "Okay, thank you."

InuYasha picked up the straw then looked at it funny trying to figure it out and asked " What's this, can I eat it?"

Kagome laughed and said "No it's called a straw, you put it in this cup of pepsi and sip the soda through the straw."

InuYasha looked at the glass of soda, then asked "What's pepsi, what's soda?"

Kagome smiled and said "Pepsi is just a brand of soda. Soda is very good, try it."

InuYasha put the straw in his soda and tried to drink it, then he said "It's not working Kagome."

Kagome looked, sighed and said "No! InuYasha you got-ta take the paper off first, then you put the straw in."

InuYasha said "Well now you tell me, you din't say that before!"

Kagome giggles and said " H-eh-h-eh, your right, sorry."

Kagome too his straw out, got the paper off, and put it in the drink and said "Now try it."

InuYasha did, and liked the taste of the soda and said "Soda is good, I like it."

Kagome smiled and said "Yes, but don't drink it to fast."

The waiter came back with the appetizer and two small plates, the waiter placed the small plated in front of them, and the appetizer in the center of the table.

The waiter said "There you go, enjoy. I'ill be out with your salad's soon."

Kagome said "Thank you."

Kagome too one of the stuffed clam shells, and InuYasha picked one up with his hand then dropped it on the floor and said "Ow! It's hot!"

Kagome sighed and said "InuYasha, Din't I tell you not to use your hands! Use the chopstick's and pick it up."

InuYasha leaned down to pick up the clam off the floor and put it down on the plate.

Kagome watched him do this and said "Ewe no InuYasha don't eat that its ben on the ground."

InuYasha said "So what." InuYasha used his chopstick to pick the stuffing out, put it piping hot in his mouth, and burnt his mouth. InuYasha screamed and said "Ow! Hot, hot it's hot!"

InuYasha grabbed his soda, and guzzled it down dripping it every where to cool off his mouth, then InuYasha said "Ahhh, that's better."

Kagome's face turned red and was embarrassed and said "InuYasha! I cant take you anywhere you always make a mess, or do something to embarrass me!" Kagome grabbed some napkins and cleaned InuYasha off.

While she was cleaning him InuYasha said "But it was hot!"

Kagome said "Well first of all you don't pick things off the floor and eat them thats just gross! Second thats why you have to blow on the food to cool it off before you put it in your mouth!"

InuYasha made a mad face and said "I'm sorry! At least I'm trying, cut me some slack here!"

InuYasha folded his arms when Kagome was finished cleaning him up, he stuck his head up and said " I shouldn't have came, it was a stupid idea."

Kagome felt bad and realized she had exsloded at him, but she din't mean to he just pushed her to. Kagome sighed to calm down and took a deep breath and said "No, don't think that, I know your trying and your doing a good job, I'm sorry."

Kagome leaned on InuYahsa, she put her left arm around his stomach and kissed him on the cheek. Kagome rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder and said "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's hard to remember you don't know how to act in my time, or what things are that are new to you."

InuYasha calmed down, then put his arm around Kagome and rubbed her arm that was around his stomach. InuYasha put his head against her's, and kissed her on the forehead and said "It's All right."

Kagome smiled and said "You know, what you did was kind of funny."

InuYasha said "Yeah, I guess for you maybe."

Kagome sat up and they ate the rest of there appetizer. InuYasha blew on it this time to cool it off and was able to enjoy it now. When InuYasha was finished he said "M-mm, these clam's are deliciouses!"

Kagome finished her's up and said "Yeah, you think so?"

InuYasha shook his head and said "Yeah!"

Kagome smirked at him and said "Even better then ramen noodles?"

InuYasha thought for a moment to think about that and said "No way! I love my ramen noodles?"

Kagome smiled and gave him a sly look and said "Really? More then me?"

InuYasha flinched and said "Don't be so stupid, of you come before ramen noodle's and these clams Kagome."

Kagome smiled and blushed then said "A-www.."

InuYasha blushed too realizing what he had said, they finished there appetizer, and the waiter came out cleared the table. The waiter had brought out there salads and placed them down in front of them , and said "Enjoy."

Kagome started to stir and eat her salad, while InuYasha sat there and was staring at it. InuYasha interruped Kagome while eating and said "Uh, Kagome?"

Kagome stopped eating and said "Yeah InuYasha?"

InuYasha poked the salad with his fork and said "I think this salad went bad, it's got white gunk on it with green spots."

Kagome laughed and InuYasha asked "What's so funny?" Kagome stopped laughing and said "InuYasha, the salad is fine, that white stuff is called salad dressing. Mix it up so it's mixed in the salad, then eat it. The dressing give's the salad a nice flavor."

InuYasha understood and said "Oh-h, I see it's sauce for the salad."

Kagome smiled and happily said "Yeah."

InuYasha mixed his salad with the fork the best he could, then ate it.

After InuYasha ate half of his salad he said "This is good with the sauce on it."

Kagome smiled and said "I told you it was."

InuYasha smiled then finished the salad. The waiter came back once they've finished and cleared the table, then brought out the main course. Kagome showed InuYasha how to crack lobster claws with the cracker. After he learned he noticed the small cup of melted butter of course, he sniffed it, and tasted it. InuYasha stuck out his tongue and said "Ewe this is horrible! What is this?"

Kagome giggled and said "That's butter InuYasha, you don't eat it like that. Your supposed to dip the lobster meat in that to give the lobster a nice flavor."

InuYasha sniffed it again and said "Really? We don't do that where I'm from."

Kagome shook her head then smiled and said " I know, but just try it, it's really good on the lobster."

InuYasha tried it as Kagome asked, and did like it he said " Hey, it ain't bad , it's pretty good."

They finished eating, paid the bill and left. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand as they walked and smiled, then InuYasha asked "So where are we going now?"

Kagome stopped walking to think and said "Want to go see a movie?"

InuYasha looked at Kagome confused and asked "What's a movie?"

Kagome said "It's story's acted out, like a play."

InuYasha smiled and said "All right."

They got to the movie theater, and went to see a horror flick. Kagome got them both a large pepsi, and candy each. She got her self snow caps, and InuYasha reese's peanut butter cups. When they got in the movie theater they sat in the third row, in the center.

When they sat down and got settled, Kagome handed InuYasha the package of reese's cups and said "Here, these are for you."

InuYasha looked at it turning it all around, then opened it. He sniffed the sweet chocolate and said "Thanks, but what is it?"

Kagome looked at InuYasha and said "There reese's peanut butter cups, it's chocolate with peanut butter. It's really good, its candy like the lolly pops I get Shippo is candy, but these are way better then the lolly pops. You'ill like it, trust me."

InuYasha looked at one of the cups, took off the paper and ate it. He has never tasted something so sweet and good. As InuYasha was chewing he said "Mmm, these are good. I think it's even better then the noodles."

Kagome ate some snow caps and said " Wow, really? You like them that much? I told you they were good."

InuYasha ate the other one, when he was finished he leaned back and put his hands behind his head and said "Yeah, thanks."

The movie started and they both watched silently. During the movie Kagome leaned back like InuYasha. InuYasha noticed this then put his arm around Kagome. Kagome blushed and smiled. Kagome leaned in closer to InuYasha and rested her head on his shoulder.

InuYasha blushed a little, and watched the movie. When the movie was finished they got up and stretched, then walked out. When they got out side, InuYasha put his arm back around Kagome while they walked. They went to a few store's and it started getting late. InuYasha yawned and asked Kagome as they were leaving a store " So where to now Kagome?"

Kagome yawned and said "I'm tiered, we should get back, it's late."

InuYasha was tiered too and agreed.

When they got back and were in Kagome's yard they InuYasha stopped walking and pulled Kagome to him. InuYash warped his arms around her waist and said "Kagome, I had a blast, I don't want to go back to the feudal era just yet. Can we stay here tonight, then go out again tomorrow, and go back to the feudal era tomorrow night instead?"

Kagome was all for the idea , she smiled and said "Sure, InuYasha. I'm glad you had fun, I had fun too."

InuYasha smiled, then hugged Kagome. InuYasha looked into Kagome's eye's and said "Thanks." They both blushed while looking into one another's eye's and shockingly InuYasha kissed Kagome' three times. They both turned red from blushing, while blushing InuYasha got the nerve to kiss her once more then said "Come on lets go inside."

Kagome was speechless and shocked, she din't know what to say. Kagome was overjoyed she was in a daze, and just followed InuYasha inside. They went to Kagome's room and found InuYasha's kimono and white shirt on the bed folded up neatly, and smelt like they've been washed. InuYasha grabbed his kimono's pants and said "I'ill be right back, I'm going to go change."

Kagome nodded still in shock, then changed her self while he was changing. Kagome sat down in her bed, and InuYasha came in with no shirt on and just the bottom of his kimono's pants on and no socks. InuYasha walked up to Kagome and kissed her, he laid down on her bed, and she laid down next to him. That night they spent the night together and stayed up a for a few hours then finally went to sleep.

End of Chapter 24... Next Chapter 25 (InuYasha's unexpected second day off..)


	25. Chapter 25

While Kagome and InuYasha were still away, Shippo worried. Shippo said to Miroku and Sango "They said they'ed be back tonight! Where are they?" Miroku smiled at Shippo then said "Well maybe they decided to stay one more night."

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were at Kaede's's hut for the night's InuYasha and Kagome were gone. Shippo paced back and fourth worrying about them thinking something was wrong. Miroku went out side sat on the porch and looked up at the moon. Sango went out side too and said to Miroku "Nice night out huh?"

Miroku smiled to see Sango joined him and said "Yes, the stars are beautiful."

Sango looked up and looked at the sky, Miroku scooted closer to Sango and she noticed this. She was waiting for him to do something perverted but to her surprise he didn't. Women would walk by them who lived in the village and Miroku didn't womanize. Sango got up and went inside. Miroku sat outside for a bit longer then went inside too. It got late and they all went to sleep.

The next morning they woke up and could see Kagome and InuYasha still haven't returned. They were all eating breakfast and Sango said "I guess there having fun, they still haven't returned." Shippo shook his head while stuffing a piece of egg in his mouth and said "Yeah, I hope there okay." Miroku finished chewing then said "There probably fine, InuYasha's strong he can handel anything. There probably just having so much fun they decided to stay longer." Sango looked at Miroku and said "I hope your right."

Shippo ate some more and said "Well, it's kind of quiet without InuYasha's big mouth. He's not here to hog the food either."

Sango and Miroku laughed and had to agree with Shippo on that. They finished eating, Miroku stood up and said "Why don't we all go for a walk. It looks like they wont be back anytime soon."

Everyone agreed with him, got up and went out side with him. They went for a walk, while they were walking Miroku picked up some flowers and went over to Sango. Sango looked at him thinking he was going to do something perverted but to her surprise he handed her the flowers and said "Here Sango, I picked these for you." Sango blushed, took the flowers and said "Thank you Miroku."They walked for a few hour's now. While they were walking Kouga ran into them with his comrades. Kouga looked at them all and said "Where's Kagome?"

Miroku closed his eye's and said "She's with InuYasha."

Kouga wasn't to happy with this and said "What?"

Miroku noticed two of the comrades were women and very beautiful too. Miroku went over to them and said "Hello lady's and what might your names be?"

Beppin smiled and said "I'm Beppin." Ame blushed and said "I'm Ame."

Miroku smiled at them and said "Pleasure to meet you ladies." After he said that he walked back over to Shippo and Sango. Sango and Shippo looked at each other wondering what had just happened. Kouga took off in his cyclone, and his comrades followed. Sango and Shippo both looked at Miroku shocked. Miroku noticed they were staring at him and asked "What's wrong?"

They both shook there heads like nothing was wrong and continue walking. Miroku stretched and said "So what do you two want to do today?"

Shippo looked at Miroku and said "I don't know what did you have in mind?"

Miroku looked at the them and said "Well, It is kind of hot today, why don't we find a cool lake and go swimming?"

Sango wasn't sure if she was up for that and said "I don't know."

Shippo was all for it and wanted to go, he ran to Sango and begged "Please, please can we go?"

Sango looked at Miroku then at Shippo. She had to admit it was hot out and swimming did sound good, she finally gave in and said "Alright."

They walked around until they found a lake that looked cool to swim in. Shippo ran to the lake and jumped right in. Miroku sat on a rock to the side of the lake and watched Shippo swim. Sango sat down on a rock too but did not go in. Miroku got up and went in him self, he splashed Shippo and they had a blast. Miroku looked at Sango and said "Come on Sango, join the fun." Sango shook her head no and didn't go in. Miroku walked towards her then splashed her. Sango was drenched she got up went in and dunked him in. They splashed, swam and had fun. When it started getting Dark they walked back to Kaede's hut soaking wet. Lady Kaede looked at them and said "Oh my, where were ye? Why are ye so wet?"

Shippo smiled at Kaede and said "We went swimming and it was fun."

Miroku looked at Kaede and said "Yes, I thought it would be something to do. Have InuYasha and Kagome come back yet?"

Lady Kaede shook her head and said "No they have not, don't ye worry they will be back."

Sango went outside to sit on the porch again and Miroku followed. Miroku sat down next to Sango and said "Hey Sango, are you okay?"

Sango looked at Miroku and said "Yes, thank you. Uh Miroku can I ask you something?"

Miroku smiled at Sango and said "Yes what is it Sango?"

Sango looked up at the sky and said "Why didn't you ask though's young women to bare your children? What's gotten into you Miroku, you've changed."

Miroku blushed and didn't know how to answer that and said "Uhh.." Sango looked at Miroku and noticed he was hesitating and said "Well?" Miroku hesitated some more and said "Um, well, I don't do it anymore because, h-eh, I uh. I stopped womanizing for you Sango."

Sango looked at him with her eye's wide in surprise and said "Really, why?"

Miroku took a deep breath and said "Yes, because I have feelings for you Sango. I gave up my bad habits for you. I was hoping maybe some day you'ed feel the same and one day be mine."

Sango blushed her face was red, she was flattered and was surprised to hear what he had said to her. She scooted closer to him and said " If you promise not to womanize or cheat, then that one day can become today Miroku."

Miroku blushed and said "Why Sango I didn't know you felt the same way."

Sango gave him a serious look and said "I do but you have to promise! Don't be perverted, don't cheat and don't womanize!"

Miroku took a chance and put his arm around Sango's and said "I promise."

Sango leaned in against him and said "Good." They sat together for a bit and while they were sitting there Sango put her arm around Miroku. InuYasha and Kagome came back that night. They caught Sango and Miroku on the porch and were both shocked. Kagome looked at InuYasha then at Sango and said "Wow, we missed allot. I didn't know you two would ever get together."

Sango and Miroku stood up smiling. Sango looked at Kagome and said "Well he promised never to womanize, be perverted or cheat. So I'm giving him a chance."

Miroku looked at InuYasha and Kagome and said "What took you two so long? We got worried."

InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other and blushed. InuYasha looked at Miroku while blushing and said " I had so much fun, I wanted to stay another day."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other then Miroku said "Oh, well let's go inside."

They all went inside and Shippo couldn't believe Sango was getting close to Miroku. He thought she hated him but guessed wrong. They all sat up talking about InuYahsa's day in Tokyo and the new food's and movie's he experienced. It got late Sango actually slept next to Miroku and InuYasha hugged Kagome while they fell asleep.

End of Chapter 25 Next Chapter 26 (A peaceful day..)


	26. Chapter 26

The same day InuYasha and Kagome spent time together, Sesshomaru, Kotoyo, Rin and Ah-Un were walking in a canyon that morning.

Kotoyo is walking along side of Sesshomaru looking around at the boulder's. Sesshomaru was silent till a thought crossed his mind and he asked "Kotoyo, are you a youkai cerberus demon?"

Kotoyo looked up at him who was on her right and was confused. She wondered why he asked a question he knew the answer to then said "Yes, why ask a question you know the answer too?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her and said "Why were you in a village when you were younger if your a demon?"

She looked down at the ground then aback at him and said "I was raised there, why is that bad?"

He looked ahead of him then back at her and said " I ask because demon's do not live in village's. They don't grow in them either, so what were you doing in a village?"

She sighed and didn't really want to get into her past but she looked at him sadly and said "Well, my parent's abandoned me there when I was a baby. I was told Naraku was trying to kid nap me, or threatened them to give me up to him or he'ed kill them. Since I'm a cerberus youkai demon I supposedly rare so I'm told. When a youkai demon family have one it's a blessing to them. Naraku knew of my birth and wanted to raise me so he can turn me into a killing machine. He was going to use me to do his dirty work. So my parent's thought it would be best to hide me somewhere he couldn't find me. They left me at a door step in a village to keep me in hiding and out of harm. Naraku found me when I was 16 he tried convincing me to go with him so he can teach me how to tap into my demon side and be what I am. The villager's or I didn't know what I was until he came and reviled me and caused to release the demon in me to fight him off. He just wouldn't take no for an answer, I refused his offer because I could sense he was pure evil. He killed some villager's and claimed he killed my birth parents." Her eye's got puffy and was about to cry at the thought of possibly never getting to meet her parents then said "I just don't want to believe him! I don't know where they are but I hope they are still alive and well. If there alive I hope I run into them so I know they are. When we fraught I almost killed him but he ran off like a coward, after he left the villager's of the village I grew up on told me to leave because I was a demon and they kicked me out. Ever since then every time I went to a village for food, water or shelter I was rejected they called a trouble making beast they threatened me with shovels and pitchforks. I got to hate human's so much that each time i got rejected I killed them all, I still would too there so cruel just because someone's a little different then them." Kotoyo looked away from him while a tear ran down her face thinking she may never see her parents. She sniffled and wouldn't look at him to hide her emotions. Although action speaks more then words and Sesshomaru knew why she was sniffling. He felt bad for her when she told him this but didn't show it. He looked at her with her head turned and sighed. He put his arm around her and she then looked up at him. Her eye's were full of tears and he used his other hand to wipe her face. He hugged her while they walked and said "It's okay, don't be sad. You gave me more of a reason to kill Naraku. He wont touch you while your with me." Kotoyo smirked and put her arm around him too then leaned her head against him he rubbed her arm a bit to comfort her, she smiled and said "Thanks."

Rin was walking next to Getsuie and was feeling hungry. She looked at Getsuie and said "Getsuie I'm hungry." He looked down at her and said " Well tell Sesshomaru, maybe we can find you food." Rin shouted "Lord Sesshomaru!" Kotoyo and Sesshomaru stopped walking they turned around and Rin ran over to them. She looked at them both then said "I'm hungry lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked at Kotoyo then at Rin and said " Take Ah-Un and Getsuie with you and go find something to eat." Rin nodded her head then ran over to Getsuie and said "He said to take you and Ah-Un to go get some food." Getsuie looked down at her and said "Alright." Before they left Rin looked up at Getsuie and asked "Um Getsuie, if it's okay with you. Um, may I ride you?" Getsuie laid down on the ground and said "Of course you can, don't be afraid to ask." Rin smiled and got on Getsuie's back and said " I cant believe how soft your fur is." Getsuie smiled then walked up to Kotoyo and Sesshomaru then said " Do you two want anything to eat? Ill pick up something for you."

Kotoyo smiled at Getsuie and said "Okay, get me a fish." Sesshomaru thought for a moment because no one has ever offered to get him anything to eat. So he decided to get the same as Kotoyo and said "Fish is fine." Getsuie smiled at them and said "Okay you got it." Then Getsuie turned his head at Ah-Un and said to follow him in dragon language. Ah-Un walked up next to him and left with him.

While they were gone Sesshomaru leaned against a rock while waiting. Kotoyo looked around then at Sesshomaru. He was staring at her while she was looking then she looked at him. She smiled at him and he smiled back and didn't say a word. She walked around the area a little in his site then walked near him while looking around. When she was near him he reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He put his arms around her holding her and she looked in the eye's and said "Um, may I ask, have you ever had a previous love?"

He ran his hand through her hair and said "No, why?"

She put her arms around him and said "Oh, I was just curious."

He gave her a kiss and said "Have you?"

She shook her head no and said " No, never."

He brushed her hair again and said " Really, why not?"

She smiled and said "I don't know, why should have I?"

He looked up then back at her and said "I'm surprised is all, your so beautiful."

She blushed and was surprised he said such a thing she wondered why he was being so affectionate too which was very odd of him she figured he must be in a good mood. She smiled while blushing and said "Thank you, well I just didn't because I didn't trust anyone for a few years. Then I started getting lonely and thought I should trust others more so I could have companions to travel with. That's around the time I ran into you. I'm glad I did to cause I got more then a companion."

He said "Umhm" then kissed her again and held her close to him. He could smell Getsuie's sent in the air and figured they were on there way back. So he let go of Kotoyo walked away and stood by him self. Before Getsuie and Rin got back Kotoyo looked at him and said "Sesshomaru, how come you don't show your emotions?"

He glanced at her and said "What emotions, I have no emotions to show."

She laughed and said "Oh please, everyone has emotions you just don't show them. I don't bite you can be open with me. You know you could talk to me too if something bothering you I'ed listen. It's better to let it out then bottle it in."

He smiled at her and said "Oh, like you? You don't show your emotion's either."

She knew he was right then sighed and said " I do too!"

He shook his head no and said "No you don't, if you did then why did you hide your face when you were sad?"

She sighed again then said "Oh, you knew I was sad huh?"

He shook his head yes and said "Actions speak more then words. I could read your emotion's like a book, but you try to hide them but cant."

She blushed in embarrassment then smirked at him then said "Oh, well if you want I could be more open with you. I didn't think you'ed care if I was I mean since you don't show emotions, or that you care about much."

He walked up to her put his arms around her again and said "Oh, could you? Maybe I'd like that, oh but I might not care to know."

She smiled at him and said "Really, well I was just curious to why you don't show your emotions. Not that it bothers me any or that I care."

He looked to the side then sighed he looked at her and said "Really, how come I don't believe that?"

She smiled at him and playfully said "I don't know."

Before Getsuie, Rin and Ah-Un got back he kissed her then let go of her again. They got back and brought the extra fish for Kotoyo and Sesshomaru. Rin set the fish down and said "Lord Sesshomaru look what Getsuie can do!"

Getsuie looked at everyone and said "Stand back."

Everyone got back and watched. Getsuie arched his neck then blew fire on the fish and cooked them and said " I hope you like them well done."

Rin smiled at him then said to Sesshomaru "See he can cook fish!"

Sesshomaru smirked and said "More like burn fish."

Getsuie resented that remark and said "Well if you don't like it you don't have to eat it. I was only trying to do you a favor."

Sesshomaru went to say something back but Kotoyo looked at Sesshomaru's face and could tell he was going to say something rude so she cut him off and said "Oh Getsuie he was only joking he didn't mean it." Then she elbowed Sesshomaru to go along with it so it didn't cause a problem. Sesshomaru nodded his head then turned away. Once the fish were done Kotoyo and Sesshomaru ate them. To Sesshomaru's surprise they weren't burnt and were good cooked.

When they finished eating they continued on there journey. It was now getting late and night began to fall. Sesshomaru stopped walking and so did everyone else. He looked up at the sky and said "We can rest here for the night." Kotoyo looked at him and said "Are you tiered?" He looked at her and said "No." Then he looked at Rin and said "Rin stay here with Ah-Un and Getsuie, We'll be back."

Kotoyo looked around wondering why he said that she looked at him and ask "What, where are we going?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and said "For a walk."

Getsuie and Rin looked at each other wondering where they were going and Getsuie asked Sesshomaru "Where are you going?"

Sesshomaru was looking at Kotoyo but then glanced at Getsuie and said "Stay here, were going for a walk."

Getsuie nodded his head and said "Okay then."

Kotoyo looked at Rin and Getsuie then at Sesshomaru. She wanted to know why he wanted to go for a walk. He grabbed her hand and said "Come on lets go for a walk."

She followed him and they went into the woods that was next to them on the exit of the canyon they were in. She looked worried and asked "Why did you want to go for a walk?"

He looked at her he seen she was nervous and said " I want time alone with you."

She felt better and less worried then said "Oh, okay." He led her to a quiet small opening inside the woods that was surrounded by trees. She looked around then up at the sky and said "Ooo, the star's are out there so pretty."

He looked up too and agreed then he looked down at her smiling. She looked down and at him and asked "So what do you want to do?"

He raised he eye brow and said " I don't know, what do you want to do?"

She looked around and said " I don't know."

She rubbed her shoulders and said "It's a bit chilly out."

He took his boa(white fluffy thing) off and put it around her then said "Better?"

She smiled and warped it all around her then said "Yeah, it's soft and warm, Thanks."

He walked over to her and put his arms around her then said "Body heat helps too. I can keep you warm."

She smiled and put her arms around him then said "Yeah, I don't feel so cold anymore. Thanks again." He surprisingly kissed her more then once then brushed her hair. He seams to like running his hands through her hair. She ran her hand through his hair too and he closed his eye's when she did so. He opened his eye's and smiled then whispered something in her ear. Her eye's widened in shock to what he said and she gulped then took a deep breath then she asked him "Are you sure?" He shook his head yes then kissed her again then said "Don't be scared."

Mean while Getsuie and Rin were waiting for them to return they talked. Getsuie would talk to Ah-Un in dragon language and translate what he said to Ah-Un. Rin smiled and said "That's pretty neat you can talk to Ah-Un and under stand them." Ah-Un laid down and Getsuie laid down next to Ah-Un and said to Rin "I'm a dragon, I wouldn't be able to if i weren't." Rin smiled and said "Yeah I know."

It got later and Rin was looking around and said "I wonder what's taking them so long. I hope there okay."

Gesuie looked in the direction Rin was and said "Yeah me too."

Rin looked at Getsuie and said "Maybe you should go check on them."

Getsuie shook his head no quickly and said "No Sesshomaru's strong he can handel it. He'ed bite my head off if I disobeyed his request. Besides you need me here to protect you."

She smiled and said "Yeah your right." Ah-Un put there heads down to sleep. Rin got between Ah-Un and Getsuie and leaned against Getsuie's soft fur for a pillow and yawned.

Getsuie put his head down when Rin got settled and arched his head towards Ah-Un so Rin would be hidden between them then fell asleep.

The next morning they woke up and noticed Sesshomaru and Kotoyo still have not returned. Rin was worried and kept asking Getsuie to go look for them. Getsuie kept declining and telling her not to worry. A little later that day Sesshomaru and Kotoyo had returned. Rin ran over to them and hugged them saying "I was so worried, I'm glad you were not hurt!" Getsuie smiled at them and said "Welcome back." Rin looked up at them and said "What took you so long?" Sesshomaru and Kotoyo looked at each other and Kotoyo was blushing. Sesshomaru was not blushing and said "We ran into some demon's along the way."

Rin smiled then said "Oh, were they big demons?"

Sesshomaru grabbed Kotoyo's hand and said "Yeah, come on lets go."

Rin got on Getsuie's back for a ride and Ah-Un stood up. Sesshomaru and Kotoyo walked ahead of them holding one another's hand. Kotoyo looked ahead of her with a straight face and was deep in thought. Sesshomaru glanced down at her smiled and said "Shhh.." Kotoyo blushed then smiled ear toear and nodded her head to say ok. They continued on there journey and continued taking walks alone more often.

End of chapter 26.. Next Chapter 27 (Signs..)


	27. Chapter 27

A month later InuYasha, Kagome and the gang were walking along a dirt road and Kagome wasn't feeling good. She held her stomach in pain and made a noise InuYasha couldn't explain why and could only sense she was sick. He asked her if she was okay but she rudely snapped at him and shouted "I'm fine okay! Lay off!"

InuYasha ran behind Miroku shaking his head yes then he and Miroku looked at each other. Sango looked at Miroku and InuYasha then Miroku said to Kagome "Now Kagome that was un called for. He was just concerned about you, what's gotten into you Kagome?"

She folded her arms angerly then said " I don't know! Maybe I'm just hungry."

Kagome wasn't the only one feeling sick in the morning's and not acting her usual self. Kotoyo was feeling sick too. Kotoyo would run off in the morning to return with her hand on her stomach from being sick. Sesshomaru noticed this and was concerned but didn't show it. Getsuie was concerned too and seen she's been taking off the returning with a sick look upon her face one morning Getsuie asked her when she returned "Kotoyo, are you alright?"

Kotoyo gave him a sharp look and snapped at him saying "What's it to you!"

Getsuie crouched down in fear by the tone of her voice and said "I was only worried."

Kotoyo walked up to him with a glare in her eye's she raised her hand up too him. Her hand was glowing magenta and she was about to strike him but Sesshomaru noticed her hand was raised at Getsuie. Sesshomaru went over to her quickly from behind and grabbed her from underneath her arms then pulled her away. She struggled trying to get her arms free then she shouted at him "Let me go!" He refused to do so then dragged her a distance from Getsuie then said to him "Stay here we'll be back, watch Rin." Rin was surprised on how Kotoyo was acting too then told Getsuie "I hope Kotoyo's okay."

Sesshomaru pulled her along into the woods, she kept struggling and saying "Let go of me!" He did not let her go and said "No." Once they got some where far enough from Getsuie and Rin he let her go then asked "What is wrong Kotoyo?"

She sat on a rock, folded her arm's pouting and harshly said " Nothing! Can we go back now?" He didn't like her tone of voice he squatted down in front of her and said "No, not until you've calmed down." She glanced at him with a cold look then shouted "I am calm!"

He shook his head and sighed then said "No you are not, You are not calm, don't lie to me Kotoyo. I can sense these thing's so just shut up and relax."

She still had her arms folded and was pouting over nothing. She looked at him then said "Why should you care." He sighed then closed his eye's trying not to yell back at her then said "What's wrong Kotoyo, you can tell me." She closed her eye's pointed her head away from him then said "I don't have to do anything!" He looked away trying to keep his temper in he could sense she was sick and was not her self so he hugged her then said " Kotoyo, you can tell me, what's wrong?"

She sighed then looked down at him then closed her eye's and took a deep breath to calm down she opened her eye's again then calmly said "I don't know, I've been feeling sick lately I don't know why. I just haven't been feeling my self all month." He looked at her in the eye's and said "I've noticed, just relax for a few minute's and calm down then we'll go back."

She took a few deep breath's and closed her eye's to calm down. He went to stand up but she grabbed him around his neck then hugged him and said with tears in her eye's " Oh Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry. I just feel so awful!" He rubbed her back and gave her a kiss on the forehead then said "It's okay, relax." A few minute's later she calmed down, he helped her stand up when he felt it was okay to return then he held her hand on the way back. When they returned she went over to Getsuie with her head down in embarrassment and said "I'm sorry, I just don't feel well."

He knew and knew why too because he can see right through someone's soul. He smiled at her as if it was nothing then said "It's alright Kotoyo, I understand." She leaned against Getsuie then looked over at Sesshomaru then said " Okay let's go." He noticed she was leaning against Getsuie like she was exhausted then he said "Are you sure you want to continue? You don't need to rest?"

She looked at him funny shaking her head he knew she still wasn't feeling well then she said "No, I'm okay, we can go." He looked at her unsure weather to believe that because action's speak louder then words then he said "Alright but comer over here."

She walked over to him shaky she was getting hot flashes and felt she was going to pass out but didn't tell them and managed to get next to him. He put his arm around her then asked "Are you sure?" She nodded her head yes, he looked at her still unsure weather to take her word for it then he said "Alright but walk next to me where I can see you." She did as he asked and he put his arm around her for support, then they all continued walking.

Meanwhile at lady Kaede's hut Kagome felt a bit better then she did that morning and was sitting up talking well. Kaede cooked some stew for them all but Kagome shockingly ate more then she normally dose. Everyone was concerned InuYasha looked at her then said "Wow, I guess you were hungry Kagome." She just realized how much she actually ate and felt embarrassed then said while blushing "H-eh, h-eh, I guess so."Later on that night she got hot flashes and started to break out in a cold sweat but had no fever. InuYasha suggested to make his medicine for her again that his mother made for him when he was sick. Everyone agree'ed then helped him get the ingredience. Once he made it he had her drink it but it didn't work. She went to sleep early thinking maybe she was just tired. Everyone stood up talking about her then Miroku asked Kaede "Lady Kaede can't your a priestess can't you diagnose what's wrong with Kagome? She's been acting like this all month, mood swings, eat's more then she ever has and has been feeling ill."

Kaede rubbed her chin and had an idea already what it was but then said "Aye yes I suppose I could check to see what is wrong with Kagome. None of ye can be in here when I do or else it won't work."

They all nodded and decided to allow Kaede to do so the next day. They all went to sleep and InuYasha slept next to Kagome hugging her. They next morning Kagome woke up and ran to the rest room then came out with her hand on her stomach feeling all groggy. Kaede was awake and said "Ye still don't feel well do ye. I have an idea what ails ye but I wan't to do a ritual to be sure." Kagome sat down and sighed she wished she knew what was going on with her. Not only did her stomach hurt her she felt all akey all over.

Mean while back to Kotoyo, Getsuie knew why she was feeling sick and what her problem was but he thought she knew too. One day he requested to speak to her. She walked over to him then asked "What is it Getsuie?" He smiled at Kotoyo then said "So did you tell him yet?" She looked at him confused and had no idea what he was talking about then asked "Tell him what." Getsuie turned his head then asked "You don't know?"

She shook her head no and gave him a strange look. Getsuie sighed then said "I thought you'ed know by all the signs." Kotoyo was confused then said "What signs?" Getsuie whispered it in her ear so Sesshomaru couldn't hear them then he eye's widened and her face turned pale as if she seen a ghost. She shook her head and got scared then said "No! This can't be, no no!" Sesshomaru turned to look to see what was wrong with her then asked "What can't be." She looked at him looking all pale then looked to Getsuie and whispered "Shhh!" She looked at Sesshomaru again then said "Oh, h-eh, nothing." Then she got light headed and passed out unable to believe what Getsuie told her and afraid to tell Sesshomaru what she found out. Sesshomaru went over to her when she passed out. He kneeled down by her then felt her head and said "She has no temper, she just passed out." Then he looked at Getsuie and asked "What did you tell her?" Getsuie gulped then shook his head no and said "No-nothing, I just asked if she was alright." Luckily he believed Getsuie then picked Kotoyo up and said "Let's go." He carried her along the way until she woke up.

Meanwhile Lady Kaede got the thing's prepared for the ritual and asked everyone to step out of the hut but Kagome. They all sat out on the porch and she did the ritual. Kaede's feeling was right all along then she said "Hmmm, just as I thought." Kagome sat up rubbing her head and asked "What is it Kaede, what's wrong?" Kaede told Kagome and that she should have been careful. Kagome screamed "WHAT!" Everyone outside could hear her scream then Kaede shook her head yes and said "I Kagome ye should be happy, I wont tell the others though and spoil it for ye." Everyone ran in to see if she was alright then Kagome's face turned pale white as she seen a ghost then passed out from shock.

End of chapter 27 Next Chapter 28 (Brotherly shock..)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Brotherly shock..

Sesshomaru was carrying Kotoyo until she woke up. After a while she still hasn't woken up so he stopped walking and told everyone there going to rest at the spot they stopped. Sesshomaru went over to a tree and laid her down on the ground. He sat down next to her with his leg's extended out. Once he was settled he pulled her over to him lifted her head and placed her head on his lap.

Getsuie looked at her, shook his head and sighed then said "I'll go get food encase she's hungry when she wake's up." Sesshomaru agreed by nodding his head then said "Take Rin with you." Getsuie did as he asked and they left to get food.

A half hour later Getsuie and Rin were still gone and Kotoyo woke up. She looked up and realized she was on Sesshomaru's lap. She stretched looked up at him to see him looking down at her and he asked her "Are you okay?" She sat up stretched some more and said "Yeah, I'm alright." She looked around and seen Getsuie and Rin were gone and asked him "Where did Getsuie and Rin go?" He looked at her to the left of him and said "They went to get food. What did Getsuie say to you to put you in such a state of shock?" She then realized why she passed out and gulped then said "I-I Can't tell you." He put his arm around her then pulled her closer to him and said "Kotoyo, don't be afraid to tell me, what did he say?"

She was afraid to tell him even though he said not to. She got nervous and pulled away from him then stood up saying "Oh, nothing." He stood up too then sighed while looking at her and said "Kotoyo, What don't hide what you want to say. You wont tell me because you are afraid. Don't lie to me to cover up what you do not want to say. Just say what's on your mind."

She took a deep breath and was still afraid to tell him. She finally got the nerve up to tell him something she took a deep breath again and said " He said uh, well, he said he know's why I haven't been acting my self for the last month." His patience were wearing down and didn't like she was dancing around his question and not giving him a direct answer. He turned his head away from her closing his eye's and said "Oh, what is that?"

She folded her arms and started to pace in front of him shaking her head then said "No, no I cant tell you." He was getting mad that she wouldn't just come out and tell him so he watched her pace with a glare. He grabbed her by the shoulder's to stop her from pacing then demanded " Kotoyo stop. Just tell me, what did he say?"

Beads of sweat poured down her face she took a deep breath closed her eye's. He was looking her directly in the face waiting for a response and said "Well?". She gulped then took another deep breath then said "He said um, he said I'm pregnant. Were going to have a child. There you happy."

He couldn't believe what he had heard and his eye's widened in shock and he shouted "A What!" She gulped and shouted "It's true! The signs are all there!" He pushed her from the shoulder's where he was holding her and shouted "No! I won't have it!" He wasn't happy at all and was mad he wasn't prepared for this sort of thing. She didn't like what he said and was getting mad her self then shouted "Well what do you want me to do about it!" He got up in her face and yelled "Get rid of it!" Her jaw dropped at that remark and she yelled "No! How! Beside's that's cruel!" He was face to face with her and yelled "So!" He walked away from her and paced him self. She watched him pace then said "So! Now you see why I didn't want to tell you!" He shot a cold glare at her while paceing and said "Maybe you shouldn't have!" He went to walk off and she shouted "Where do you think your going!" He turned around shaking his head and said "It's your problem, not mine!" She walked up to him then shoved him and said "Oh no you don't! It is to your problem! It's not my fault!" He shoved her back got in her face again and said "Well it's not my fault!" She pushed him again then said "Well it was your idea to mess around!" He gave her a sarcastic look and said "Well you didn't decline!" She got face to face with him then said "Then it's both of our problem!" He shook his head backing up from her and said "I'm not the one carrying it! It's your problem!" He turned then tried to walk off again. She ran over to him and said "Where do you think your going?" She pulled on his arm to pull him back but he yanked his arm away from her then shouted "Go away and leave me alone! Don't ever speak to me again!" She glared at him then ran in front of him stopping him from walking then shouted "No!" He got in her face then raised his hand to her like he was going to strike her and shouted "Don't provoke me!" She laughed with a mad look on her face and said "I'm not afraid of you! Go ahead hit me, I dare you!" He looked her in the eye's full of anger and was breathing heavy. He just pushed her to the side and walked away from her. She turned to him and shouted "Coward!" He turned around and shouted "Shut up! Good bye!" Then he continued walking just before he was out of her sight she shouted "Fine go! I don't care! Just goes to show how much you meant what you said! Your running away like that coward Naraku!" He glanced back at her and said "Grrr!" Then he was out of her sight. She screamed in anger stormed back to where they were waiting for Getsuie and Rin to come back and she punched the tree a few times hard in anger. Then her eye's got all puffy and she sat down against the tree she punched with her hand's over her face and cried.

Now Kagome had the same explanation for being sick by lady Kaede but was not afraid to tell InuYasha. When Kagome woke up InuYasha was squatting down next to her. InuYasha's face was looking over her and he asked "Are you alright?" She shook her head yes then sat up. She stood up after she was up he stood up too she grabbed him by the hand and said "InuYasha can we go for a walk?" He looked at her with concern and said "Sure Kagome." Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala thought they were invited too and began to follow them out side. When Kagome noticed this she turned around and said "Sorry guy's I need to talk to InuYasha alone." They looked at each other then Sango said "Okay then, see you in a bit." Kagome smiled then nodded and they walked off.

Kagome and InuYasha went to the tree close to Kaede's village where InuYasha took Kagome to talk to her earlier on. She stopped walking in front of the tree with InuYasha by her side. He walked around to face her then asked "What is it Kagome?" She rubbed her arm nervously then looked at him and said "InuYasha I'd sit down for this if I were you."

When she accidently said sit down he fell to the ground. He sat up and rubbed his head then said "You should watch what you say!" She giggled then said "Ops, sorry." He sat indian style and yelled "Shut up! It's not funny, why do I have to sit?"

She didn't like his tone of voice and said "Well I'm not going to talk to you if your going to yell at me! This is important InuYasha!" He looked at her and noticed the expression her face that she was serious. He closed his eye's then calmly said "Sorry, okay now tell me."

She sat down next to him then looked at him with a serious look and said "InuYasha, Lady Kaede told me that the reason I've been sick is because I'm going to have a baby." He didn't realize what she said at first then smiled and said "Oh is that all." Then it hit him and his face turned flush and he shouted "A What!" He swayed back and fourth then fell back and passed out groaning. She kind-a figured he would take it that way then went back to Kaede's hut to ask them to help her get him into the hut. Sango and Miroku went out with her to help her. While walking to the tree where he passed out Sango said "What did you say to him to make him pass out?" Kagome began to blush and said "Well, Lady Kaede told me I've been sick because I'm having a baby." Sango and Miroku looked at each other in shock then Miroku said "Oh wow why wonder the poor guy passed out." Sango nodded to agree then said "That's great Kagome!" She shook her head no then said "No it's not, how am I going to tell my mom, grandpa and Souta! What am I going to do about school! I'm to young for this!" Sango and Miroku looked at her and Miroku said "Well there's not much you can do but accept it." Kagome sighed then said "I guess so." They got to InuYasha and all together carried him back to the hut.

Meanwhile Kotoyo was still very upset and didn't know what to do. Getsuie and Rin had returned when they returned they noticed Kotoyo curled up by the tree sitting up hysterical. Getsuie told Rin to stay where she was Rin shook her head yes she wouldn't stop looking at Kotoyo and was worried. Getsuie walked up to Kotoyo then nudged her with his nose and asked "Kotoyo why so sad?" She looked up at Getsuie with her eye's full of tear's and she said "I told him what you told me and he got mad." She grabbed on to Getsuie's neck and hugged him while crying. He arched his neck around her then put his paw around her back to hug her and said "Oh, I'm sorry. So I see that he left, don't be so sad he'll be back." She rubbed her face in his fur to wipe her tears then said "No he told me it's my problem not mine." Getsuie sighed then closed his eye's and said "Oh Kotoyo, you know as well as I do he say's thing's he dose not mean. This is something big and would cause someone to go into an outraging shock. He probably need's time to him self to think is all." She backed her head off Getsuie's fur then shook her head and said "No he meant it, he said he doesn't want me speaking to him ever again. If he come's back he'll be back for Rin and Ah-Un and would just make me go on my own and ditch me." Getsuie knew she was just over reacting and was moody due to her problem. He didn't want to make her any more upset then she was by areguing then he said "I'm sorry, if that happen's you've alway's got me." She calmed down and stopped crying then hugged him and said "Thanks."

Rin over heard this and wanted to know why Sesshomaru walked away from Kotoyo like that. She went over to Kotoyo then hugged her and said "It's okay Kotoyo, Look we brought back fish I hope your hungry." Kotoyo's face was all red from crying then she smiled and hugged Rin back and said "Thanks, I am a bit hungry." Getsuie smiled then looked at Rin and said "Why don't you set up the fish so I can cook them." She did what he asked and laid them out on a bed of rocks. Getsuie walked over when Rin was finished setting them up then he said "Watch out." Rin stood back by Kotoyo then he arched his neck and blew fire on the fish. Rin clapped her hand's and got excited when he blew fire on them. Once he felt they were finished he blew air on them to put out the fire then laid down next to Ah-Un. They all ate the fish and Kotoyo ate more then normal.

Naraku knew she had a child on the way and wanted it. He figured a child with both her and Sesshomaru's feature's, power and strength would be unstoppable. He wanted it for the same reason he wanted Kotoyo when she was born. He want's to raise it to turn it into a blood thirsty killer then use the child to kill it's own father. He had a plan to capture Kotoyo and keep her held in a hut with a barrier that would not allow her to transform or use her power against him. After the child would be born he'ed have no use for her anymore then would kill her. Kikyo was all for the idea specially after Sesshomaru killed Kikyo and caused Naraku to have to go through all that trouble to bring her back to life. His poisonous insects were spying on Kotoyo and Naraku knew about her and Sesshomaru's fight, he also knew this day she was not able to transform due to the cerberus youkai disadvantage.

The air was calm and night fell with a cool breeze blowing. Getsuie stretched his head up out as high as he could and sniffed the air. Sesshomaru did not return and all was silent. After a while everyone got tiered and decided to go to sleep. Before they went to sleep they heard a loud screech. Getsuie got up quick he sniffed the air again and said " Rin hide!" He flew up in the air to see what was coming and Naraku's creation the feng-huang named Hoshikuzu came flying into Getsuie knocking him down. Kotoyo got up to look but Naraku came up behind her while Getsuie was distracted and grabbed her. She struggled to get him off but it was no use she screamed "Getsuie!" Getsuie flew down to try to help her but Hoshikuzu flew into him biting and scratching him with his talons. Kotoyo struggled some more until Kikyo came around her with the arrow pointed at her and told her "Go peacefully or I'll pearce your heart." Kotoyo's eye's widened in fear then realized she was not able to transform so she stopped struggling and put her head down. Naraku called Hoshikuzu, Hoshikuzu flew away from Getsuie then picked them up and carried them off. Getsuie landed where they left from and shouted "Kotoyo!" He didn't go after them because he wasn't going to leave Rin alone. Rin was scared and was hiding by Ah-Un shaking. When she seen they were gone she walked out and said "Getsuie what are we going to do?" Getsuie shook his head then walked over to Rin and said "I don't know." He turned around and shouted "Kotoyo! No!"

Sesshomaru missed Kotoyo he had calmed down from there fight earlier and felt a little bad for how he reacted towards Kotoyo and decided to return to her. On his way back he heard Getsuie shouting Kotoyo's name.

Getsuie shouted out loud again "Kotoyo!" Then walked over to a tree and banged his head against it saying "No, no this isn't good." While his head was against the tree Sesshomaru walked up to them and seen Kotoyo was gone and said "Why are you shouting Kotoyo's name?" Getsuie realized who's voice that was and he turned his head to look at Sesshomaru and thought "_Oh no."_ Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and said "Lord Sesshomaru! Some man came and took Kotoyo." Sesshomaru's face went blank and he went over to Getsuie and said "Getsuie what is Rin talking about, where's Kotoyo?" Getsuie looked over at Rin then at Sesshomaru and said "Uh, she's uh gone." He looked at Getsuie and asked "Where did she go?" Getsuie backed up slowly and said "She got taken." Sesshomaru walked up to Getsuie slowly as Getsuie was backing away from him and Seshomaru said "Who took here?" Getsuie didn't want to answer that he knew how aggressive Sesshomaru is and didn't want to piss him off but that was to late. Sesshomaru was outraged and got closer to Getsuie waiting for a response and harshly asked "Who took her!" Getsuie was still backing up while crouched down and nervously said "N-Naraku took her." Sesshomaru continued to walk up to Getsuie and yelled "What!" Getsuie backed up as Sesshomaru walked towards him with a glare in his eye in a calm scary tone of voice he said "Getsuie, why weren't you watching her?" Getsuie backed up some more and crouched down shaking his head and said "I was but I got distracted. Where were you all this time? You shouldn't have left her alone!" Sesshomaru kept walking towards Getsuie then unsheathed his toukijin and had carried it while walking towards Getsuie then said "Don't get smart. You should have been more careful!" Getsuie gulped and said "I tried! We but this bird flew out at me out of no where! It was bigger then me I couldn't do two thing's at once!" Sesshomaru was still walking toward's him with his sword raised and said "Oh, Is that so." Getsuie gulped fearing for his life and backed up into Ah-Un still crouched down he closed his eye's and said "I'm sorry, please it's not my fault, it couldn't be helped!" Sesshomaru got up close to Getsuie then said "That's your mistake." Then he raised his sword and it began to glow while raised. Sesshomaru was about to slash Getsuie but Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and said "No Lord Sesshomaru don't! The man had a big bird come after Getsuie he tried but couldn't get to her. Please don't kill him!"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin then at Getsuie he put his sword down then put it back and said "Consider your self lucky. Stay here with Rin and don't follow me!" Then he turned around feeling stupid now for leaving Kotoyo alone but wouldn't show or admit it. He was very mad with rage and took off in a ball of light quick to hunt down Naraku and get back Kotoyo.

End of Chapter 28 Next Chapter 29 (Run in with InuYasha..)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 .. Run in with InuYasha..

InuYasha woke up from passing out and wasn't mad at all over what Kagome told him just shocked. She was happy to find he wasn't mad but was not happy that she had this problem. The next day InuYasha woke up InuYasha and the gang went out to continue on there journey.

"I'm glad your not mad." Kagome said to InuYasha.

"It's kind-a cool, I'm glad it happened." InuYasha said to Kagome.

"But how do I tell my family." Kagome said trying to figure out what to do.

"Just tell them is all, you cant hide it." InuYasha said while looking at her.

"It's quite a blessing." Miroku said smiling a t Kagome.

"Yeah I guess." kagome said to Miroku.

As they were walking and talking a white ball of light flew past them. It turned around then crash landed in front of them, it was Sesshomaru. He ran over to InuYasha before he could do anything then grabbed InuYasha by the neck and yelled "Where's Naraku!" InuYasha struggled trying to kick him off and said "How should I know! If I did know why would I tell you!" He tightened his grip then said "Where's Naraku!" Kagome screamed she didn't want to see InuYasha get killed so she shouted "Hey you get off! He told you we don't know where Naraku is!" Sesshomaru turned his head at Kagome with an angry look then dropped InuYasha and flew over to her. He stood next to her with his hand's behind his back and said "Your quite the big mouth aren't you?" Then he raised his hand and it began to glow green. InuYasha ran at Sesshomaru quickly and plowed him over before he struck Kagome. He shoved his brother off him and went after him with his claws. They fought for a bit then he got him by the neck again and said "I'm in no mood for your child play! Where's Naraku?" Kagome took a bow and arrow out then shot it at Sesshomaru causing him to drop InuYasha to duck. He walked up to her slowly with a glare in his eye then pulled toukijin out. She backed up slowly and said "Why do you wan't to find Naraku? You know we are looking for him too! Please stop this nonsense Sesshomaru!" He scratched at the air in front of him with rage then shouted "He took something of mine and I want her back! Where's Naraku?" InuYasha ran in front of him got up in his face and said "Were sorry to hear your loss but we don't know where he is! Get it through your head man are you stupid!" He raised toukijin up at InuYasha and InuYasha took out tetsaiuga. There swords clashed then they went at each other again. Sesshomaru was so upset he fought viciously and stronger then he as ever fought with rage coursing through his mind and veins. He knocked the sword out of InuYasha's hand then knocked him down. He jumped on InuYasha holding him down by the throat then raised his hand that was glowing green to use his poison claws on him and said "Die." Kagome ran over to him pulling on Sesshomaru's sleeve and said "No don't kill him please! We don't know where he is, please if we find any information we'll tell you next time we see you. Please let him go!" Sesshomaru yanked his arm away from her while looking at her angrily. He backed off InuYasha and got up then said "If you find out any information you will tell me?" She shook her head yes. InuYasha got up and Sesshomaru shoved him back down pointing his sword at his throat and said "Consider your self lucky this time little brother!"

Then Sesshmomaru took off in a white ball of light still in search for Kotoyo.

InuYasha got up brushed him self off and said "Jeez, what's his problem?" Kagome hugged InuYasha happy that he wasn't killed and said "I don't know he said Naraku took something from him. Then he said he want's her back, I wonder if he took Rin or that girl Kotoyo."

InuYasha hugged her back and looked up at where Sesshomaru disappeared to then said "I don't know, I hope he finds him and leaves us alone."

Meanwhile at Naraku's castle Naraku had Kotoyo tied up with rope and had a spell on his castle not allowing her to transform or use her power. He walked up to her, kicked her in the leg and said "Tsk, tks, Sesshomaru can be so careless cant he. Leaving you all alone in the care of that worthless dragon." She didn't say a word but gave him a evil look then spit at him. He grabbed her by her by the collar of her outfit then said "I would sit still if I were you!" Then he released her by shoving her down and she stuck her tongue out at him. Naraku thought Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to find his castle so when night fell everyone went to sleep accept Kotoyo. She was hoping Getsuie would come for her because she thought Sesshomaru was still mad and wanted nothing to do with her.

That night while everyone was sleeping Sesshomaru had found the castle. He asked demon's along the way and threatened it out of them by sparing there lives. He ran to the door of where everyone was asleep and barged in the door. He looked to his left and Kotoyo was in the corner all tied up. She looked up and smiled but surprised to see who was there. Naraku had woken up when Sesshomaru bursted in then said "Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru did not hesitate then ran at Naraku with his claws and hit him saying "Release Kotoyo!". Naraku transformed into his ugly demon form and plowed Sesshomaru through the wall making a big hole in the wall causing a big hole in the wall and the place to cave in. Sesshomaru got up fast and took out his toukijin. Naraku laughed and said "Lord Sesshomaru I thought you didn't care for anything. Why such a temper over a girl!" Sesshomaru shouted "Shut up!" Then he slashed toukijin at Naraku causing the blue streams of light to flow out of the tip. Naraku flew up in the air then at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru ran for Naraku and while he was running he transformed. Sesshomaru jumped up in the air and tackled Naraku biting and scratching at him viciously. They were rolling on the ground fighting and accidently crashed into the building Kotoyo was tied up in. She screamed thinking the building was going to collapse on her then Sesshomaru heard her scream. He turned his head to look at the building then got off Naraku and ran for her. Naraku flew with the dragon wings he had obtained from the dragon he had killed earlier on and picked up Kotoyo before Sesshomaru got to her. He flew up in the air to a point where Sesshomaru couldn't reach. That did not stop him though, he kept jumping up biting the air trying to get Naraku. Naraku laughed while Sesshomaru kept trying to jump and said "What's the matter, to high for you?" Then he called Kagura to come and take Kotoyo from him. Before Kagrua could get to him Sesshomaru ran a distance then ran to where Naraku was jumped up raising his paw he was able to reach now then swatted his paw at Naraku. Naraku flew a distance then crash landed on the ground and dropped Kotoyo when he got hit. She was falling in the sky screaming from the hight she was falling from. Kagura tried to catch her to take her away but Naraku got back up and caught her in flight then flew off with her. Sesshomaru ran after him and was on his tail. He kept jumping up biting the air trying to grab Naraku. At once with all his might he jumped one last time and grabbed Naraku by a tentacle and pulled. Naraku looked behind him and seen Sesshomaru had him and kept trying to fly but it was no use. Sesshomaru pulled him down quick causing him to drop Kotoyo again then swung him around smacking him into tree's like a bat then threw him from his mouth.

Once again Kotoyo was falling and screaming this time Sesshomaru ran under she was falling jumped up and caught her on his back. She landed between his shoulder blades on his back even though her hand's were tied she tried to hold on to his fur for her life. Naraku got up and didn't realize how rough Sesshomaru was when he's pissed. Sesshomaru ran at Naraku while he was down and shouted up to Kotoyo "Hold on!" She tried as hard as she could not to fall. He ran over to Naraku while Naraku got up Sesshomaru head butted Naraku into a tree. He ran for him again and Naraku got up quick flew up and tried to get Kotoyo away from him. When Naraku got close enough Sesshomaru let out his poison gases from his mouth to make Naraku fall. Since Naraku is still part human and only made of rejected demon parts he gaged on the gas and fell as planed. When he was down coughing and gaging Sesshomaru ran over to him. He grabbed him in the center of his body and shook him like a dog shake's a toy. Then with Naraku still in his mouth he ran along some tree's close enough to smack Naraku's head into them one after another. Naraku was screaming and shouting "You stupid Mongrel let go of me! You just wait I'm going to kill you!" Sesshomaru just ignored him and continued to run with him. He finally released him by spiting him far causing Naraku to slide on the ground with a big cloud of dust surrounding them. Sesshomaru stood there staring at him growling.

Naraku got up and raised his hand with a ball of white like glowing in it causing his hand to glow red. Then he put his hand's together and shot a fire ball out at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way and ran at Naraku again. Naraku could no longer take it then took of into the sky into a cloud and disappeared. Sesshomaru skidded on his paws where Naraku was standing then snorted at him up in the air.

He looked behind him to make sure Kotoyo was still on his back then he ran into the woods still in youkai demon form just for a while to be sure he wouldn't get attacked again. Once he felt it was safe he transformed back to his human demonic form. When he did so Kotoyo dropped from the hight she was on his back and he put out his arms to catch her. He caught her then took the rope off her hand's and feet. She stood up but before she could say anything he pulled her toward him holding her tight and kissed her happy to see she was okay and back in his possession. He kissed her more then once on the face and on the lips. She hugged him back and rubbed her head against his chest and said "Why did you come for me? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me, because of my problem." He held her head close to his chest and put his chin on top of her head and said "No, I was just shocked. I love you Kotoyo. I'm sorry for leaving you alone, this wouldn't have happened if I didn't." She smiled while leaning against him and said "It's okay." Then she leaned back while still in his arms and said "But what about my problem. Do you still want me to get rid of it?" He pressed her head to his chest again and brushed her hair then said "It's our problem and no don't get rid of it. Don't say it's a problem, We'll deal with what was given to us. It was just a big shock to me earlier is all, I'm sorry." she hugged him tight smiling to what he said then she said "It's okay, I understand." He kissed her a few more time's then said "I'm just happy your alive. Come on lets go back. But walk next to me and do not leave my sight! I'm not going allow you to go out of my sight again!" She shook her head okay and did as he said. They got off each other from hugging then walked. He had his arm around her holding on to her while walking back. They got to Getsuie, Rin and Ah-Un everyone was relieved to see he got her back. He looked at everyone while still holding on to Kotoyo and said "Let's go." They all followed him and they left. While they were walking Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed her on the cheek she smiled up at him and he smiled back. Getsuie and Rin looked at each other in shock that he did that in front of them then Rin whisper to Getsuie "I think he's really happy to get Kotoyo back." Getsuie shook his head yes and smiled back.

Meanwhile Naraku was surprised at how Sesshomaru attacked him. He needed to do something about his body quick and had an idea instore for him and Kikyo so he can seek his revenge with more power.

InuYasha and the gang camped out for the night and were all talking about what had happened earlier.

"I wonder what Naraku took on him." Sango said to everyone.

"I don't know but what ever it is he was pissed off I can tell you that." InuYasha said.

"I wonder if he found Naraku." Miroku said to everyone.

"If he did the coward Naraku probably took off in fear." InuYasha said to Miroku.

Sango got closer to Miroku and he put his arm around her.

"That stupid brother of your's scare's me." Shippo said to InuYasha.

"What do you wan't me to do about it?" InuYasha said to Shippo.

"You shouldn't have given him an attitude to make him madder then he was!" Shippo said to InuYasha.

"Shut up, I can do what I want!" InuYasha shouted then bopped Shippo on the head.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said to InuYasha.

"What!" InuYasha snapped at her.

"Be nice, he didn't do nothing to you!" Kagome said to InuYasha.

InuYasha folded his arms and grumbled.

"I think I know what Naraku took from him." Kagome said to everyone.

"What is that Kagome?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Well, he hesitated to fight InuYasha when Kotoyo was with us that one day. I think he's infatuated with her. I bet Naraku took her from him I'm sure of it." Kagome said to everyone.

InuYasha bursted out laughing and said "That's radiculouse, Sesshomaru like's no one."

"Yeah but isn't she a youkai demon like him? I'm sure he dose InuYasha if she's his breed."Kagome said to InuYasha.

"It's possible." Sango said to Kagome.

"Yeah right! I don't think so he'ed treat his own kind like he treat's a humans and that's scum." InuYasha said to everyone.

"I don't think so InuYasha." Kagome said to InuYasha.

"Yes I have to agree, she is very beautiful too I wouldn't blame him." Miroku said to everyone.

Sango shot a look at him when he said that and he smiled then said "What? I said she was beautiful It's not like I was being perverted!"

"What ever he probably is using her for some sick reason. He dosen't like anyone. Look how he treats me and I'm his brother!" InuYasha snapped at them.

"Well your alway's rude and mouthy to him why wonder he's so mean to you!" Kagome said to InuYasha.

"Yeah, yeah what ever. I'm tiered I want to go to sleep I'm sick of talking about my stupid brother." InuYasha said to everyone.

They stopped talking about Sesshomaru and trying to guess what Naraku took. They agreed with InuYasha about being tiered and went to sleep as well.

End of Chapter 29 Next chapter 30 (Naraku's plan and New body..)


	30. Chapter 30 Naraku's Plan

Hello, Sorry for the Long Wait. But I suppose I will get this story cracking. I just had a lot of Computer issues that are now fixed. I also had to keep up with other stories too. Sorry it took so long. Any ways...

Chapter 30… (Naraku's plan and New Body)

After Naraku's battle with Sesshomaru, he took off to a distant place. He made a new castle along with Kikyo and his minions. He was furious on loosing the battle and was tired of waiting to complete his body. So, he had an idea in store.

Naraku was settled in a run down village, as his new hiding spot. Kikyo was addressing his wounds, from the battle with Sesshomaru. They were inside a big hut, in the center of the village alone.

"Humph, I'm surprised that Sesshomaru had such brut strength," he said to Kikyo, who was kneeling down next to him. He was lying down on a mat. She took a rag out of some medicated water in a bowel, and smiled.

"Perhaps Sesshomaru has gone soft?" Kikyo suggested. Naraku laughed in the darkest way, "Humph, I don't think so. He got over protective over that stupid three headed mutt is all, actions speak more then words." Naraku said with a sinister smirk. Kikyo smiled, "At least we now know his weakness," she said. Naraku sighed deeply in an angered way, "She is no weakness, and she is why he had such brut strength. Strength that I lost against, Kikyo! He saw she was in danger. Humph, I didn't think that mutt cared about anything. There must be some way to use her to find his weakness," he said.

Kikyo used the rag to wipe his cuts so they would heal fast with out a scar remaining. She placed the rag back in to the bowel and sat to think then said, "I do not think you will find a way."

"WHAT!" Naraku snapped in a snake tone, "I can do anything! Perhaps there's a way I could become stronger to defeat him that way. Grrr, this body is taking to long to finish the process. I need a new one, a stronger one, of a creature so sinister that not even the great Lord Sesshomaru can stand up against!"

Naraku had an idea in mind. He was after something, that Kikyo knew the location of, which could fulfill his wish. He was just waiting for her to surface it with open arms.

"How do you expect to do that Naraku? You're all the same. You're all in a competition for supreme conquest. As far as I can see, Sesshomaru has you beat at your own goals," she said then sighed. She leaned back to look out the window. Naraku did not like what she said. He was outraged. No one spoke to Naraku this way. The only thing holding his anger back is those human feelings he had as Omigumo. He was also tired of beating around the bush, "There is a way…Kikyo. You know the way, as well as I do. Kikyo… You don't happen to know of the location of the Dragon's Blood Stone. Do you?" he asked with a devious smirk on his face.

Kikyo's face went blank. She swallowed and made a small gulping sound, wondering to herself, how he knew about that stone. Although it is common, everyone knows of the stone, almost everyone. But the location is forbidden. Only high guardians know of its resting place. Kikyo is one who knows, because she was chosen to guard the jewel of four souls. So she is amongst the very few who know where it is, and how to get it.

Now, if we think. A few chapters back, in the beginning of this story, Kotoyo had mentioned this stone. But, she knew little of its power.

She was correct that the Dragon Blood's stone is black and red; it is shaped in the form of a dragon's heart. It has red blood flowing inside glistening like gold with a tainted red glow around it. It is correct if this stone and the jewel of four souls is combined together, it will give the one in control of it great power and will become unstoppable. Kotoyo did forget to leave out, or just did not know. This stone works alone as well. It can bring alive your deepest and most inhumane darkest wishes. It can also grant wishes and give you a new body if you wish. There is no limitation to the wishes it grants, no, it will grant wishes for as long as its owner lives. It's not such a bad stone though, if not in the wrong hands. It could be used for good also. Such as, it can cure any sickness. Heal instantly the wish is requested. It can give one's who lost a limb a new. It can cure sight, if one lost an eye or was blind. It can increase the power of an attack immensely, if combined with a weapon to produce the attack. So, this stone, such as the jewel of four souls, can be used for good, or bad.

Now, back to the story... Kikyo made a slight gulp, wondering how he knew of this stone. Or wondered why he was asking. What trick dose he have up his sleeve? Although, with someone as dark as Naraku, the plan could not be good. "Yes, I've heard of it. Why do you ask Naraku?" she asked.

He smirked; he felt she was falling right into his plot. "Tell me, Kikyo….Do you know the location of this stone?" he asked.

She glared suspiciously, "yes, why?"

He smiled even more, "could you tell me of its location?" he asked.

"Why do you wish to know?" She asked.

"You know of its power….Kikyo; do not play games with me. Tell me of its location. That is how I will conquer the path of supreme conquest and destroy the worthless half demon and his mutt brother. All's you have to do is tell me of the location of this stone," he said.

Kikyo thought for a moment. Deep down she knew it was wrong to tell of its location, but seeing she joined Naraku's side now, why not tell him. Why not tell him how to get the stone, so she can see InuYasha die for the pain he caused her by breaking his promise long ago when she was alive. Perhaps she too could have what she wishes with the stone and live again. All sorts of thoughts ran through her mind.

"Think about it Kikyo, you could live again. You could help me kill that Half Demon for you. We can kill Sesshomaru and his stupid three headed dog as well. They deserve it Kikyo, for killing your soul. You can taste revenge," he said, as if he were reading her thoughts. In a way he was. When he engulfed that dragon a while back, to bring kikyo's soul back to life, he obtained the power to read minds when someone is near by.

Kikyo was now amazed he knew her thoughts. She kind of wished he'd stay out of them. It's eerie if someone knew every little thing you were thinking. She finally gave in, "I could tell you of its location, and how to get it. But I do warn you it is tricky. The stone is highly guarded, in a temple Far East. The area is enchanted. It's surrounded by spells to protect the stone and traps. It'll be hard to get to."

Naraku had one of his sinister smirks as if he thought it was a piece of cake, "Can't be that hard. I can do anything, if I want it bad enough."

Kikyo sighed, "Alright….I'll take you to its resting place," she got up and stood towering over him and turned, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Not at all," Naraku said smiling. Kikyo walked over to the window and gazed outside. Naraku got up and walked up behind her. "So what are we waiting for?" he asked.

She flinched, glanced down and a confused expression came across her face, "You want to go now?" she asked.

'Of course," he said, "I want that stone as soon as possible, so I can destroy that pathetic half breed and his brother."

Kikyo shook her head with her eye's closed, in an annoyed way. "Alright," she said, then turned to the door and walked out.

Naraku followed her; she stopped out on the stoop of the hut they were in that was his new castle. "Why have you stopped?" he asked, as he stopped behind her glairing.

She glanced back at him, "You don't really plan to go there on foot do you? It's too far to walk if that is your intention. I suggest we go by sky," she said.

Naraku looked down to think shifting his dark eyes to the side to contemplate how to get there. Then he had an idea. He called for Kagrua.

Kagura came, he asked her to take them on the feather, but to follow Kikyo's order's on how to get there. Kagura sneered, she was annoyed. She hate's Naraku, but she is a creation he can simply destroy. So she must obey, as we all know.

He did not tell her where there going, just asked her to take them somewhere that was none of her concern.

They took off into the night air. It was cool and calm with small wind.

They flew for a while on the giant feather. They traveled with a barrier around them to make them invisible. So the InuYasha, or Sesshomaru could not see nor smell them out.

They wouldn't want them tampering with there plot, or getting in the way.

Kikyo looked over at the trees; she noticed they were close to the spot.

"Land here," she said and pointed to a clearing on the ground.

They did, Kikyo and Naraku got off the feather. "This is the area," she said," were close, but now we must go on foot."

Naraku nodded, "Kagrua, stay here. Wait for us to come back," he demanded.

Kagrua nodded to agree. Kikyo and Naraku walked off into the woods that surrounded the clearing they landed in.

Kagrua folded her arms, she sighed and was annoyed. She didn't want to stay, but she didn't want to think badly of him, because he read her thoughts. So she must be careful.

As Kikyo and Naraku were walking into the woods, a small mist surrounded them.

Kikyo had her soul collectors light up the way. Deeper and deeper into the woods they went. They walked for a bout 2 miles finally they came to mountain with a cave.

Kikyo looked around, "This is it," she said, "Through that cave the stone lays.

"So let's go in," he said then grinned.

Kikyo took a deep breath and looked deep into the cave that was lit by fire light, "Let's? Are you assuming I'm going in there too?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the mouth of the cave, "You know where it's located in this cave, I do not," he said, "You are to come with me, or you will regret it."

Kikyo's expression sank to blank to annoyed, "Very well," she said, and she folded her arms and closed her eye's. She walked ahead of him and led him into the cave.

The walls were lit by bamboo sticks with fire flaming at the tips. They went in quietly. Naraku accidentally kicked a small rock over, making a slight noise. But the noise awoke some bats, which started screeching and swarming out at them. Kikyo grabbed one of the sticks of fire standing up and swung them at the bats. Naraku ducked down like the coward he is. The bats were gone, "Watch your step!" Kikyo hissed at him in a low tone.

Naraku gave her an evil look, "do not tell me what to do!" he snapped quietly.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Do you want the stone, or do you wish to die?" she asked.

"Silence your tongue and just keep going," he snapped.

She shook her head annoyed and just kept going. She lead him through the cave safely, avoiding traps she knew of that were placed. They arrived to another room of the cave that showed a labyrinth before them. Not a large labyrinth but small one. Kikyo knew the right path to take and he followed close. They finally made it to the center of the labyrinth and into another chamber of the cave. This was a fire pit camber. It had fire all around.

"What now?" Naraku asked as he glanced all around at the wall of fire in front of them. Kikyo chanted a spell. The spell caused the fire to circle like a cyclone around the room, revealing a stone path to the next chamber. They crossed the path. It was hot in there, but they made it across. They entered the next room; this room was covered in vines and leaves. They made there way through as they did something came down from the ceiling. It landed on Naraku's shoulder. He felt something crawling on him and looked to his right nothing was there. Then he shrugged and kept going. :Snap: Something bit him. He jumped back, looked to his left and a huge spider was on his shoulder. It was the size of a baseball. He knocked it off and stepped on it. "Foolish insect, I'll teach you to bite me,' he hissed as he crushed the spider with his foot.

"Come on keep moving," Kikyo demanded.

He did so, but was getting impatient, "how much further," he asked.

"Were close," she said. "How close?" he asked.

She didn't answer and just kept going. He was a bit furious she didn't answer him, but he was focused on getting the stone he just didn't care.

They finally arrived to a dark room with the stone laying on a blanket in the center of the room. White light from the ceiling pierced through on the stone. The light made the stone glisten and shine bright like a star.

"Now what do we do?" Naraku asked looking around the darkness, "How do we get to it?"

"Shhh!" Kikyo said quietly, 'be quiet."

"I'm kind of sick of taking orders from you," he snapped.

"Now you know how everyone else feels," she snapped back.

He gritted his teeth growling a bit by her answer. He was about to say something until the room began to shake. "Huh?" he said looking around.  
"Oh, no!" She shouted, "You fool you woke what guards the stone!"

"What!" Naraku shouted.

It went silent. They looked all around into the darkness and spotted six large red glowing eyes looking directly at them. When they were staring it into the eye's a low lion's growl could be heard. "What is that?" Naraku asked.

"A Chimera," she replied quietly.

A Chimera is a monster with three heads, a head of a goat, lion and a dragon. It has a large lion's body with scales and horns. It has a dragon's tail, wing's and claws. The Chimera could also breathe fire. Naraku felt this was not a threat. He thought he could take it on. It looked big, by the size of its eye's but he figure's he's like the ultimate demon, with different parts of demons inside his body.

Naraku just approached the dark room as if it were nothing. He walked up to the stone guessing he was stepping on ground. As he got closer, the chimera growled and watched him. He practically had the stone in his grasp now. All of a sudden the chimera let out a god awful roar. Like a lion's roar crossed with a dragon and goat screaming. It charged at him with its head lowered. He heard it running towards him but couldn't see where it was approaching from. He thought it was in the same direction its eye's were visible. But now it was running at him with its head low and eyes closed he couldn't see it. His eye's pulsed red, he ran for the jewel and from the opposite side of where they saw the creature's eye's it head butted him to the ground. He sat up looking around for it; he saw a glowing ball inches away from him…

End of Chapter 30... Next Chapter 31 (part 2, Naraku's plot and new body)


End file.
